Old Habits Never Die
by InvisibleSmile
Summary: After being gone for four years, Amy comes back to Station Square to find out that Sonic and Sally are engaged now. She is doing her very best to suppress old feelings for the blue hedgehog, but somehow old habits never die. / Sonamy, mild Sonally, mild Shadamy, Knuckouge.
1. Chapter 1

"I've had enough." was the last thing 14-year old Amy thought, before she packed her stuff and left Station Square for good.

Her crush ignored her, her best friend Cream had moved and Sonic's on/off girlfriend Sally did nothing but harrass her every time she had the chance to.

She needed a fresh start, fresh air ... and a new heart.

XXX

Four years have passed. Amy, now 18 years old, decided she should return to Station Square. She felt ready for everything. Her very first boyfriend Felix cheated on her and she couldn't take this new, rather lonely life anymore.

She packed her things yet again and got onto the train. No one knew she was gonna come back and Amy was so eager to see everyone's faces.

She now had way longer quills, a new white dress and got rid of her red hairband.

"Here I come, new old life."

* * *

A blue blurr was seen along the ravishing beach of Station Square. 21-year old Sonic was making his daily run. He had wondered about his best friend Amy, she left town so abruptly and no one had seen her since. He kept searching for her, but never succeeded. She just disappeared. It left everyone upset, especially Tails suffered majorly. Sonic was good at hiding his pain, but deep inside he missed her too. The only person that seemed unbothered was Sally, but who could blame her? Amy was something like her arch nemesis.

Sonic stopped infront of the ocean, his hands resting on his hips. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the other side, where you could see the train station. He choked a breath as he watched a pink hedgehog walk out of the large wooden doors. She looked almost identical to Amy, yet totally different. He stood there, frozen, his mouth opened in awe. The strangely familiar hedgehog didn't notice him and walked down the road, wearing a large grin.

Sonic shook his head to gather his thoughts. He had never seen such a beautiful hedgehog lady around here before. His neon eyes glistened in the sun as they followed the other hedgehog. Her hips were swinging in perfect harmony before she got out of sight. For the first time in his life Sonic's feet wouldn't carry him to run after her. He felt as if someone glued his shoes to the sand beneath him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, this couldn't have been Amy, could it? Impossible. She left and she surely wouldn't come back after four years looking hypnotizing like that. His breathing was heavier than usual - was it because this pretty thing took his breath away or was it because for a second he thought that Amy could be back?

He wasn't sure.

* * *

Amy arrived at Tails' workshop. She pressed one hand against her chest to take one final deep breath. Gathering all her courage she knocked three times. Her knock was delicate, yet persistent. The door flew open almost immediately, which startled Amy for a short moment. She looked into Tails' blue eyes and smiled widely.

"Oh, Knuckles, I waited- erm..."

"Hey, Tails." Amy chirped, her smile widening. Tails stared at her and raised an eyebrow, his eyes wandering from her feet up to her face. He studied all her facial features, before he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Missed me?" Amy asked, a small and lovely chuckle escaping her mouth. Tails' eyes suddenly widened.

"Amy?" he asked, his voice rather diffident. Amy simply nodded, her grin never disappearing.

"I-" Tails started to speak, before his knees started trembling and he fainted.

"Oh no!" Amy gasped as she rushed to his side, holding his head up, shaking him softly. "Tails! Please wake up!"

As Tails didn't move, she pressed her head against his chest to check his heart beat. She tried to catch her breath as she yelled "Help! I need help!" from the top of her lungs. She could hear someone rushing to her side, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh sweet Jesus! What happened?"

"He saw me and fainted! Get some water!" Amy said, panicking, before she looked over her shoulder to spot Sally. Amy furrowed her brows and turned her attention back to Tails.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, pretty lady. He was probably just feeling dizzy." Sally snorted, before she got back up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Amy rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. Sally was probably her least favorite person on Mobius, but whatever, Tails needed help. Good thing Sally didn't recognize her right away. She continued to shake Tails softly as suddenly his eyes fluttered open. Amy let out a sigh of relief and hugged Tails tightly.

"Oh God, you scared me, you dumb little fox." Amy said jokingly before releasing him from her grip. She offered her hand to help him stand back up. Tails was still a little shaky on his feet, but managed to stand without help. He brushed invisible dust off his fur, before he looked back at Amy.

"I can't believe you're back, Amy."

"Still no reason to faint." Amy joked with a smile. Tails returned her smile and nodded.

"Right, sorry. I think I really hit my head."

As they heard a glass shatter they both turned around to look at an entirely shocked Sally.

"Did you just call this girl 'Amy'?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yeah, it **is **Amy, she's back!" Tails cheered, a bright grin appearing on his white muzzle. Sally just examined Amy with her eyes, completely frozen. Amy returned the gesture with a timid smile.

"You are Amy Rose?" Sally asked, crossing her arms with one eyebrow raised. Her tone was clearly annoyed.

"In the flesh." Amy replied confidently, her gloved hands resting on her hips.

"If you think growing your quills longer and wearing a new dress is going to impress Sonic, you're wrong." she mocked, showing the back of her hand. "We're engaged now."

The disdain in Sally's voice was so clear, that even Tails heard it. He snickered awkwardly, turning his head slightly sideways to see Amy's reaction. All she did was take a deep breath and nod.

"Good for you, Sal. I am not here to steal your man, I am over it. You can have him. I simply came back to see my friends again and start a new life. An old, new life - but without being all over Sonic. You can finally lean back and enjoy time with him without having me barge in every two minutes. Sounds like a plan?" Amy responded, meaning every word she just said. She hadn't seen Sonic in four years, so she was pretty confident that the swooning over him had ended.

Sally narrowed her eyebrows, staring straight into Amy's eyes. After a short moment her facial expression went from bitter to relieved and all her body features softened as well.

"Well, in that case, I welcome you back." she muttered, forcing a lovely smile.

"Thank you very much." Amy replied, returning the fake smile. "I am off to look for Rouge, I missed that crazy bat." she said, turning to Tails, who raised his eyebrows in concern.

"You don't wanna wait for Sonic?"

"Nah, he'll find out soon enough. Who knows, maybe he doesn't even feel like talking to me." Amy said with a shrug.

"Amy, he missed you just like everyone else."

"Doubt that. However, see you later, I am throwing a big party tonight." Amy said, waving at Tails. She turned around and left without another word. Tails watched her retreating figure, feeling puzzled. This wasn't like Amy at all.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, approaching him.

"There a nicer ways to welcome an old friend, Sal. Where are your manners?" Tails snapped accusingly. Sally was taken aback for a moment, but gathered her composure soon.

"Tails, did you really forget everything she did? She tried to split Sonic and me up multiple times, how am I supposed to forget that? She left for four years, comes back and now we're a happy family just like that? She'll need to prove herself to me before I trust her one bit." Sally explained, crossing her arms.

"Jesus, Amy was in love with Sonic and she was a child! She was 12 or 14 years old when all of that happened, don't be so immature." Tails snorted, before he went back into his garage, leaving Sally speechless.

* * *

Sonic arrived at Tails' workshop and was surprised to find Sally there with her fists clenched, her facial expression rather fierce.

"Sal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked worriedly as he approached her slowly. Seeing him, Sally's bad mood was washed away and a large smile appeared on her face.

"Darling, I am so happy to see you. I have to tell you a crazy story!" Sally chirped, taking Sonic into a tight hug, which he returned with shaky hands. He felt guilty for whatever the hell happened to his hormones earlier. Sally was the only woman he wanted and adored and he was surprised that some pretty hedgehog could have him doubt that. Sonic released her and his neon green eyes locked with her blue ones, both exchanging a silent smile. Their romantic moment was interrupted as Tails walked back in.

"Sonic, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, lil' buddy. I came here to talk to you anyway." Sonic responded with his trademark grin. Tails nodded and gestured the blue hero to follow him into his garage.

"I'll be right back, babe." Sonic said, before he gave Sally a quick peck on the cheek and went after Tails. Sally growled as she watched them leave, she wanted to tell Sonic the news first, but whatever.

Tails closed the door behind him and offered Sonic a seat, which he politely declined.

"Sonic, you'll have to sit for what I am about to tell you." Tails repeated in a rather edgy tone. Sonic silenced him with an eager 'pssshhhht', pressing his index finger on his own lips.

"Wait, you won't believe what happened to me earlier! This needs to stay a secret, though." Sonic said. Tails could literally smell Sonic's excitement, so he rolled his eyes and gestured Sonic to continue.

"I saw a hedgehog walk out of the train station and she looked almost like Amy. For a short moment, I thought it's her. Can you believe it? But the most shocking thing is, I thought I could never get attracted to pink hedgehog girls after everything that has happened, but that girl got me fascinated. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Tails. What if she approaches me someday and I'll do the same mistake I did with Fiona?"

Tails raised an eyebrow and a low chuckle escaped his mouth, though he tried to suppress it.

"What?" Sonic asked, tilting his head sideways.

"You're worried you could cheat on Sally with a pink hedgehog?"

"I swear, that girl sent shivers down my spine without even looking in my direction. I've never experienced something like that before." Sonic elaborated, trying to make Tails understand.

"That's called love at first sight, bro." Tails joked.

"Har-har. I only love Sally, but sometimes my hormones kick in so bad... it makes me unsure of whether I really want this marriage." Sonic admitted, his eyes hitting the ground. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I am positive that this pink lady won't cross your path in a romantic way, Sonic."

Sonic looked up and raised an eyebrow at the way smaller fox. "What do you mean?"

"The pink hedgehog. It's Amy."

Silence filled the room, you could literally hear a pin drop. The only thing Sonic heard was his own deafening heart beat, before everything went black and he passed out.

* * *

**Hello, my dear readers, I am back with a whole new story. **

**Of course it'll contain strong language and mild sexual themes as always. **

**Sorry for this being a short chapter, but it's something like a prologue. Hopefully I've got you hooked! **

**See you later. xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

Neon green eyes slowly fluttered open, although the view was still blurred. All Sonic could see were two silhouettes kneeling beside him, one shaking him firmly. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut again and used one hand to massage his temples.

"I told him he'd need to sit down!" Tails complained as he pressed a pack of frozen peas on Sonic's forehead.

"I've never seen Sonic faint before. What is this whole fainting all about? She's not that special." Sally grunted, still shaking Sonic.

"Lord, Sally, stop shaking me, I am gonna throw up!" Sonic barked as he slowly sat up and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, babe."

"Why are you so stubborn? I told you to sit down!" Tails muttered with crossed arms, giving Sonic a stern look.

Sonic exhaled deeply before his green eyes met Tails' blue ones. The look in Sonic's face was somewhere between pure sadness and disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sonic. I've talked to her earlier."

"Did she not... ask...?"

"Ask what?" Tails asked, one eyebrow raised.

"About me." Sonic blurted out, his eyes slightly widening as he remembered that Sally's in the same room with them.

"No, she didn't want to talk to you." Sally stated, crossing her arms. Sonic looked over at Sally with a tilted head, before he looked back at Tails, waiting for his confirmation.

Tails grunted and rolled his eyes. "That's not correct. She didn't think that you would want to talk to **her**. Besides, maybe she wants to avoid you for a while after Sally's unnecessary announcement."

"What is he talking about?" Sonic asked, slowly standing up, his eyes focused on Sally. The chipmunk started fiddling her thumbs awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her fiancé. "I might have told her that we're engaged."

"Yeah, 60 seconds after she arrived." Tails threw in bitterly.

"She deserved to know!" Sally defended herself.

"Oh please, you just wanted her to back off."

"Stop!" Sonic yelled, giving both a death glare. "So you both talked to her and neither of you cared to inform me?"

"I was about to tell you, but then Tails barged in!" Sally complained.

"This is something Sonic and I need to talk through, Amy is **our **friend."

"She is my friend too!"

"Right." Tails grunted.

"Enough is enough." Sonic threw in, feeling disappointed that Amy didn't want to see him. "Where is she now?"

"No need to run after her, honey. She'll be throwing a party tonight, you can see her then." Sally stated in an edgy tone.

"Nonsense, I need to see her **now**."

"She went to find Rouge." Tails informed him. Sonic nodded at his best friend and rushed off.

"Great, just great." Sally grumbled, glaring at Tails.

"Just let it go." Tails muttered before he turned around and went away.

* * *

Sonic arrived at Rouge's house and took a deep breath. He could hear angelic laughter through the door, so he decided to eavesdrop first. And then it hit him - he recognized it - recognized her sweet voice. He got goosebumps all over his body, it felt so strange to hear her voice again. He cleared his throat and knocked.

Amy and Rouge were sitting on the couch. Rouge had so many questions and Amy felt ready to answer them all. They laughed every now and then, but when they heard a knock Amy stiffled her laughter and her ears perked up.

"Who is it?" Amy asked, feeling nervous for whatever reason.

"Don't know, probably Knuckles. Ready to show off, doll?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't be so humble. His eyes will fall out." Rouge joked, standing up.

"Rouge, wait!" Amy blurted out, standing up as well. "What if it's Sonic?"

"Nah, he usually doesn't randomly visit me. We're not that close." Rouge reassured her and went to open the door. Amy bit her lower lip nervously, staring at the door.

The door swung open and revealed Sonic. Amy's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He was still as handsome as ever, his tanned muzzle got a little darker and he was more muscular than before - other than that he was still the same.

Sonic on the other hand had to concentrate not to faint again. She looked so different, yet so familiar. The same jade green eyes, the same pink fur and the same shy smile. Her quills were way longer, though - and she was wearing a new white dress that reached her knees with matching white pumps and silver wrist rings. Her lashes have grown longer and she looked very feminine in general. She was stunning. Sonic and Amy stared at eachother in silence, not even acknowledging that Rouge was still there, holding the door handle with an annoyed expression.

"Stop staring or you'll start drooling, blue boy." Rouge mocked him. Sonic shook his head and started scratching the back of his head nervously. Amy's gaze hit the floor as she felt a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

Sonic took a step forward and gulped loudly. This was the most awkward situation he had ever found himself in. "Amy?" he said, his voice very timid. Amy looked up and locked eyes with him. For a short moment, her world stood still. Old feelings started hitting her with full strength, but she had to do everything in her power to suppress them right here and now.

"Hey." she replied shyly, her whole posture very submissive.

"What? No falling around my neck like old times?" Sonic joked, trying to ease the tension between them. Though, all Amy did was chuckle and shake her head no.

"You look so..."

"Fresh? New? Stylish?" Rouge threw in with a delightful snicker.

"...beautiful." the word escaped Sonic's mouth without him wanting it to. His eyes widened at his own remark and he cleared his throat. Amy on the other hand blushed deeper and started staring at her own gloved hands nervously. This was so awkward.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." she complimented back, avoiding further eye contact.

"Blue, you interrupted our chit chat." Rouge complained, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that it's really... her."

"It is, can you please leave now?" Rouge replied, her tone rather impatient and annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to Amy for a minute, please." Sonic pleaded, his eyes still focused on the pink hedgehog.

"Not now. As you can see, she still needs some time to settle in. You'll be able to talk tonight." Rouge said, tapping her feet impatiently.

"Is that so?" Sonic asked, one eyebrow raised. Something was odd about Amy's behavior, she didn't even look at him. Amy took a deep breath and looked up at Sonic with a nod. "Yeah."

"Right, I'll go get everyone set."

"We're meeting at Amy's old place, 8pm sharp." Rouge informed him. Sonic nodded and went out of the door. He stole one final glance at Amy before he rushed off.

Rouge closed the door and sighed. "He is still a handful."

"I can see that."

"Are you okay?"

Amy hesitated to answer as she noticed the stern look on Rouge's face. There was no use in lying to this bat. "I am okay, yeah. It feels strange to have him around again, though. He was the reason I left..."

"And the reason you came back, am I right?" Rouge interrupter her with a cheeky grin.

"No!" Amy protested, crossing her arms. "Not only him. I missed you and Tails just as much, believe me."

"Of course."

"If only he weren't so handsome." Amy said with a deep sigh. Rouge chuckled loudly as she made her way back to the couch.

"Oh, doll. When will this crush finally be over?"

"I am not crushing on him anymore, Rouge. I only think of him as a handsome hedgehog. Shadow is one handsome hedgehog as well. So, I am totally over it." Amy declared confidently.

"Shadow is hella fine." Rouge confirmed with a nod.

"If there is one thing this useless Felix taught me, it's to feed people with their own medicine. I will never let Sonic know what I really think of him. I don't care if he's about to break my heart again, this time I won't let him. I am determined to stay away from him and nothing will stop me this time. New life, new me." Amy stated confidently, a victorious grin glued to her lips.

"But old habits never die, doll." Rouge stated with a shrug.

"This habit has died long ago."

"Your word in God's ears."

* * *

Sonic made his way back to Tails' workship, but this time he was walking slowly, he didn't feel like running right now. He kicked a rock as he dragged his feet across the road. He was entirely lost in thoughts as he heard a familiar voice reach out to him. He looked up and saw Knuckles running towards him. Sonic rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh and stopped walking. Knuckles reached him and waved.

"Yo hedgehog, seen Rouge somewhere? I have a little surprise for my gal."

"I am not in the mood, Knucklehead." Sonic grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Wow, who shit in your cereal? Eggman?"

"Amy."

Knuckles took a step back and surveyed Sonic, checking if he was being serious. As Sonic's expression didn't change, Knuckles gasped.

"She's back?"

"Indeed." Sonic said, looking up into the cloudy blue sky.

"What's the matter? Afraid she'll be crashing your marriage?"

"Nonsense, she'd never. She doesn't even want to talk to me." Sonic barked, glancing at Knuckles. The red echidna rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Are you sick? Do you have fever?" Knuckles asked with a chuckle. Sonic rolled his eyes. "No."

"Since when does it annoy you that Amy doesn't want to talk?"

"Since she came back today. I used to be her favorite person ever, but now she treats me like a stranger."

"Yeah well, you fucked up big time, remember?" Knuckles stated.

"Gosh, Knuckles. Stop getting on my nerves." Sonic grunted bitterly. Deep inside Sonic knew that Amy left because of his ongoing rejection.

"So, back then she annoyed you with being too clingy and now she annoys you with being restrained? Someone understand these hedgehogs."

"It doesn't annoy me." Sonic defended himself with a fierce glare. "It just feels strange." he continued, his facial expression softening again.

"Let her settle in, she'll be the old Amy in no time, mark my words." Knuckles reassured his friend with a friendly shove. "Old habits never die, my friend."

"Your word in God's ears." Sonic said before they continued to make their way to Tails' workshop.

* * *

**Whatdoyasay? ^_^ **

**Please leave a review, if you'd like. **

**Their word in God's ears. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Knuckles arrived at Tails' workshop and Sonic was relieved to see that Sally had left. He exhaled deeply and went into Tails' garage. He was working on some new invention to stop Eggman's robots. The door to his garage stood open, yet Sonic knocked, cautious not to startle his best friend. Tails turned his head and grinned as he spotted Sonic. His grin was soon followed by a loud groan as he saw Knuckles.

"Yo foxy, 'sup?" Knuckles asked with his typical mocking grin. Tails rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Knuckles, I am overjoyed to see you."

"I know, right? Have you heard that our beloved pink lady found her way back to Station Square and straight into Sonic's lonely heart?" Knuckles joked and laughed loudly. Tails glanced at Sonic, who clenched his fists in frustration, glaring at the red echidna.

"Shut your trap." Sonic warned through his teeth.

"Yeah, I've talked to her earlier. She has changed majorly." Tails declared, standing up.

"Oh boy, she has." Sonic confirmed.

"Really? I wanna see her. Changed into girlfriend material?" Knuckles asked noisily. Tails chuckled, whilst Sonic glared at the echidna once again. "What? You never wanted her, besides - you're gonna marry your princess soon, so let me have some fun."

"This is my last warning. Amy ain't no toy, besides - aren't you just so happy with your 'gal'?" Sonic asked mockingly, using airquotes at the word 'gal'.

"I am, but a little alternation doesn't hurt, does it, 'Sonikku'?" Knuckles taunted jokingly, referring to Sonic's little accident with Fiona.

"Don't cross the line." Sonic hissed bitterly, tightening his fists.

"Annoying as ever." Tails scoffed with crossed arms, looking at Knuckles.

"What? Can't take a joke? I would never hurt Rouge like Sonic hurt Sally."

"Knuckles!" Tails complained loudly. He knew this was a very sensitive topic.

"Forget it, I'm outta here." Sonic said before he rushed off. Knuckles shrugged as if he didn't care, ignoring Tails' death glare.

* * *

Amy made her way back to her old house to decorate it. She hadn't been in there for four years, so it felt strange to hold the red key to her wooden door. She stopped a few meters infront of her door, surverying the little sign infront of it.

'This is the house of Amy Rose.'

She grinned at old memories flooding her mind. She took a deep breath as she walked towards her door, but hesitated as she heard snoring from inside. She twitched her ears cautiously and looked around, noticing that one of her windows was open. She walked around and looked inside, surprised to find Shadow peacefully napping on her pink couch. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she watched him sleep for a moment. This was far beyond odd. She opened her door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She threw her key loudly on the table, hoping to wake Shadow up. It worked. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, yawning loudly. He sat up and sighed deeply before looking up. As his deep red eyes met Amy's, he froze.

"Is this what you usually do while I'm gone? Nap on my couch?" Amy asked, crossing her arms with one eyebrow still raised.

"R-Rose?" Shadow stuttered, feeling utterly surprised, but also a little humiliated by her glare.

"Yeah, care to explain?"

"Uh.. sometimes I come here to nap in peace. This is the only place where no one would ever look for me, ya' know?" Shadow explained nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry? This is **my **house." Amy snorted in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I know, but you were gone for so long. What brought you back all of sudden?"

"I just wanted to see my old friends."

"Are you planning to stay?" Shadow asked, his facial expression still rather shocked. Amy nodded. "I am."

"Oh, darn. Where do I nap now?" Shadow asked jokingly, snickering. Amy furrowed her brows, normally Shadow didn't have a sense of humor at all. In fact, she had never seen him laugh before.

"You've changed." Shadow said, changing the subject.

"So have you." Amy replied, incomspiciously checking him out from head to toe.

"As a matter of fact, I have." Shadow stated, standing up. "Only for the better, I hope."

"Hmm, I can't confirm that just yet." Amy mocked him jokingly, her serious expression changing into a friendly one.

"Does Sonic know you're back?" Shadow asked curiously. Talking about Sonic, Amy's smile faded and her posture became nervous.

"He does."

"And do you know about-"

"His engagement? Yes. And no, it doesn't bother me." Amy interrupted him, trying her best to sound convincing.

"Right, I see. I didn't want to open old wounds, Rose, I just-"

"Like I said, it's fine, Shadow." Amy reassured him with a forced smile.

"The faker doesn't even know what he's doing." Shadow said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl's toxic. Their whole relationship is toxic. It's not my place to tell, but I don't think he even knows what kind of mistake his proposal was."

"**He **proposed?" Amy asked, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, but I think her father convinced him to do so." Shadow stated with a shrug.

"Well, maybe I should settle in first before talking about this lovely wedding." Amy said nervously, trying to change the topic.

"But remember, it's only six weeks until he'll marry her." Shadow informed her.

"So? Sounds like you're thinking I'd try something to stop them."

"Honestly, I think you only came back for that." Shadow stated with a shrug.

"Shadow!" Amy complained, crossing her arms with a huff. "I am not going to destroy his luck. Like you said earlier, I've changed - and not only externally."

"Oh. Does that mean you don't love him anymore?"

"I never loved him. I was a child, I didn't even know what love is. I had a crush on him, he was strong, popular and always there for me. I felt safe and mistook that for love in my childish, immature head. I've grown beyond that misbelief." Amy declared confidently.

"Wow, sounds fantastic. I like the new you already." Shadow joked with a low chuckle. He was mildly impressed by her mature words.

"Don't get used to me being friendly around you." Amy mocked him with a cheeky grin. Shadow just gazed at her for a moment, before he chuckled at her remark. He had to admit, she was cute.

"Feisty, Miss Rose. I like my women just like that." Shadow taunted back with a cocky smile. This caught Amy off guard for a second, but she laughed it off.

"Get your striped ass out of here before I show you how much my hammer has grown over the years." Amy warned playfully and Shadow raised his gloved hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright. Don't murder me. I have a woman and sixteen children to take care of." Shadow joked. Both laughed delightfully.

"You go see your sixteen children and I'll decorate this place."

"I just remembered, I don't have any children and I am still tired, so..."

"Get out." Amy warned jokingly.

"Okay, when do you expect me back?"

"8pm." Amy said, a confident grin glued to her lips. Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fo' real?"

"Yeah, everyone will be here to welcome me back."

"Oh! Right, a welcome back party." Shadow said and chuckled awkwardly with a nervous grin. "Doubt that I fit in here, though."

"Why?" Amy asked concerned, tilting her head. She never felt so at ease around Shadow. He really had changed his attitude.

"Guess the others don't really view me as a part of their family. I've been a loner all along and I am planning to keep it that way, so maybe we'll see eachother around somewhere else. I am sorry." Shadow apologized with a sigh.

"I completely understand, but this is a special occasion, you can't miss that."

"Maybe some other day, Rose. Have fun." Shadow said with a troubled smile before he walked past her and left.

Amy watched his retreating figure, feeling torn between running after him and convincing him to come or shrugging it off. She exhaled deeply and decided to let him go, she only had two hours left to get everything ready. She went upstairs into her bathroom and looked into her mirror. She forced a happy smile, but the image of Sonic proposing to Sally somehow distressed her inwardly. She never thought Sonic would ever be the type to propose to someone. She sighed before she applied some red lipstick, smacking her lips together in satisfaction.

Tonight she was ready to break Sonic's heart.

* * *

Sonic threw the door shut behind him as he entered his and Sally's apartment. They moved in together about half a year ago. Maybe it was this closeness that enticed him to sleep with Fiona four months ago. Although Sally forgave him, she became clingier afterwards. He hated himself for such wrong thoughts, but at this very moment, he would do it again without any hesitation. He let out a troubled sigh before he threw himself on the couch, covering his head with a pillow. Why did Amy's return make him so unsure about this whole marriage-thing? His thoughts got interrupted abruptly as he heard Sally's voice. He removed the pillow from his head and saw Sally standing infront of the couch with crossed arms and a stern look.

"So? What did little Miss Perfect say?" she asked annoyed. Sonic groaned as he sat up and cupped his face in his gloved hands.

"Sally, why aren't you dressed yet? We only have about an hour left."

"I thought maybe we could skip that little party and watch a movie together instead?" she offered with a sweet smile, sitting down beside him.

"I don't have time for this, just go get ready. I really need a drink." Sonic admitted with a sigh, before revealing his face again, glancing at Sally. The look on her face was clearly disappointed, but she nodded and got up.

"I don't know why you're all fussing over that girl, but I'll do as you please." she declared before she got upstairs.

Sonic sighed as he looked at the clock impatiently. Somehow he couldn't wait to see Amy again, even though it felt wrong. He wondered how Amy felt about his engagement. Was she disappointed, sad, on the verge of tears because of it? Or maybe she didn't care at all? He was so unsure. If she had come back sooner, maybe this proposal would've never happened. He tip-toed into the kitchen to get himself a glass of Whiskey, he couldn't stand this anticipation anymore. He gulped his glass down in one sip and exhaled afterwards. As he was about to pour a second drink, Sally appeared and leaned in the doorframe.

"Can't you wait until we get there?" she asked, her tone edgy. Sonic chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Of course, mi corazon." Sonic replied and put the bottle back down. Sally rolled her eyes in annoyance and disappeared into the bathroom. Sonic twitched his ears as he heard the bathroom door lock. He quickly poured another drink and gulped it down even faster than before. He then went back into the living room and sat back down. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

After a short while he opened his eyes again to see Sally wearing a purple dress with matching earrings, twirling infront of him.

"What do you think, honey?" she asked happily. Normally Sonic would've fallen around her neck like a predator, but this time he simply nodded and gave her a bored thumbs up.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nah, can we go?"

"Are you going to carry me? I mean, we have to practise for our big day when you'll be carrying me over the threshold." she said, giving him a playful smirk.

"Right, but I really feel like walking today." Sonic replied with a shrug.

"I see."

Sonic got up and cracked his knuckles as he yawned. He went past Sally and held the door open for her. "After you." he said, forcing a smile. Sally nodded and walked past him.

They started walking down the road, Sonic's eyes focused on the road infront of him, whilst Sally kept glancing at her lover worriedly. She reached out to his hand and grabbed it, but was surprised that he was startled at her touch, acting as if she burnt him. He quickly hugged himself, acting as if he was cold. Sally furrowed her brows, but shrugged it off. They continued to walk in silence.

Reaching Amy's house they were surprised to find everyone already there. The house was nicely decorated and music was blasting from inside. Sally and Sonic exchanged a glance, before Sonic gulped loudly.

"Here goes nothing." he said, before the two of them continued their way towards the door.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about Amy and Shadow's encounter? ^-^**

**Leave your opinion in the reviews. I appreciate them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was happy to see everyone. Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Vector and even Fiona came to welcome her back. There were free drinks for everyone and some sensual house beats playing in the background. Amy glanced at the clock from time to time, waiting for Sonic's arrival. Normally he was the most punctual person she knew, but sometimes things change. Amy was happy to hear that Rouge and Knuckles were now officially dating, they suited eachother perfectly. She enjoyed how lovingly Knuckles gazed at Rouge every now and then. Knuckles probably only came here because Rouge convinced him to get some free drinks. Vector was already drunk and Tails was chatting with his cousin Fiona, even though Tails seemed a little tense while doing so. Amy missed them all so much, but somehow she felt like she didn't really belong here. A knock at the door brought her back to reality and she went to open it. The open door revealed Sonic and Sally, standing together. Sally was wearing a victorious smirk, while Sonic smiled coyly. Amy surveyed the two of them shortly, before she offered them to come in, her expression rather unamused. None of them said a word. Amy closed the door behind them and sighed.

"Get comfortable, get some drinks." Amy said, before she walked past them to sit with Rouge and Knuckles. She treated Sonic like air, like he meant nothing. Her behavior hit him right in the guts, but he was very well at hiding emotions.

"Don't worry, babe. She is just jealous." Sally reassured Sonic with a lovely smile, before she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Sonic cleared his throat and nodded at his lover. "Yeah, probably."

Sally looked around and froze as she spotted Fiona. She let out a deafening scream, making everyone turn their attention to her.

"What on Mobius is this slut doing here?" Sally hissed through her teeth, glaring at Fiona. Amy stood up from her chair and tilted her head.

"Pardon? I thought you two are friends?"

"I thought so too, before she screwed my fiancé!" Sally yelled, still glaring at Fiona. The beautiful red fox on the other hand just chuckled.

"Oh Sal, still the same old drama queen. Keep your knickers on, I am here for Amy."

"Since when do you care for that brat?" Sally sneered aggressively. Amy gasped at her rude remark and placed her hands on her hips. Sonic placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Calm down, you're crashing Amy's party." he whispered into her ear. Sally glanced at him and huffed. "I don't give a fuck."

"Sally, behave or I'll have to send you home." Sonic warned sternly.

"Oh, so you could have some fun with Fiona, huh? Not happening, hedgehog." Sally fought back with a glare. Sonic growled at her remark.

"Guys, guys, please." Amy pleaded, walking towards them. "What's the matter?"

"You stay out of this, pinky." Sally scoffed in an edgy tone. Amy raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Sonic, who grinned awkwardly.

"Sal, I am not here for your man. I will repeat it one more time - I came here for Amy... and some free drinks." Fiona declared with a provocative wink at Sally.

"You're not even friends." Sally replied, her expression fierce.

"She came here and apologized very nicely for everything that has happened before and I accepted her apology. Can you please calm down now?" Amy said, trying to soothe Sally. The chipmunk glanced at Amy with a growl. She then glanced at her fiancé, who was giving her a stern look. She softened and sighed.

"Fine, alright. This is your party, my fur just stands on end when I see Fiona's face, but I'll behave. Sorry for calling you a brat, I didn't mean it, I was just so angr-"

"Already forgotten." Amy confirmed with a sweet smile.

"Thanks."

"So, you guys want something to drink?" Amy asked, offering both of them an empty glass. Sonic nodded and took the glass, while Sally politely declined.

Amy shrugged and went back to sit with Rouge. The nosy bat immediately started talking about what had just happened.

"Did you see Sally's reaction? She is still not over it." she said. Amy twitched her ears curiously.

"Over what exactly? Is it true what Sally just mentioned?"

"It is! Sonic had sex with Fiona a few months ago and of course Fiona told her shortly afterwards. You should've seen the two of them fight, it was hilarious!" Rouge explained with a snicker.

"He cheated? I never thought Sonic would be the type to cheat." Amy said, feeling puzzled. "And Fiona? Out of all people? That's low."

"You don't say." Knuckles threw in. "I've told him a million times not to do it, but that guy can't control his hormones around pretty ladies."

"Oh.. okay." was all Amy managed to say.

"Now you're acting like he's a total jerk, but it only happened one time. Afterwards he kissed Sally's butt a dozen times. I assume he regrets it." Rouge said.

"You're saying that as if it's okay to cheat if it's only one time." Amy said with a nervous chuckle, remembering how Felix cheated on her.

"Of course not! But Sally forgave him, so she has to stop getting in his face every time they see Fiona somewhere." Rouge explained with a shrug.

"Funny, I've also never expected Sally to be someone to forgive a cheater. Seems like I've missed a lot." Amy replied with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh boy, you have. You should've seen Sonic's romantic proposal, it made even Rouge tear up." Knuckles said with a playful grin.

"Oh, shut it." Rouge silenced him with a glare. Amy felt all her muscles tense up, but tried to hide it behind a nervous laugh.

Amy turned her head to look for Sonic, who was just pouring himself a drink. She bit her lower lip as she watched Sally whisper something in his ear. It didn't exactly hurt, but it felt wrong. Even after all these years, she couldn't get used to the thought of Sonic being married to someone else. She flinched as she felt a gentle touch on her hand. She turned her head to see Rouge giving her a soothing smile.

"Everything will be fine, doll. Don't dwell on it."

"I am good, maybe just a little tipsy." Amy lied through her teeth with a sweet smile. Rouge removed her hand and nodded.

"Hopefully, I wanna see you get wasted!" she cheered, making Amy laugh delightfully.

* * *

Two hours have passed and Amy went outside to get some air. She felt dizzy and needed to concentrate not to get wasted. She didn't feel like humiliating herself on her first evening. She looked around, even though it was entirely dark outside, it was still warm. She frowned in curiousity as she watched a dark silhouette making its way towards her. The dimmed light from inside revealed a black hedgehog approaching her, carrying a bouquet of roses. Amy gasped in surprise. Shadow stopped infront of her and smiled nervously.

"These are for you, Rose - as an apology that I couldn't make it tonight." he said, gulping. He handed her the beautiful white roses. Amy took them into her delicate hands, trying to suppress her large smile.

"That wasn't necessary." she said as she closed her eyes to inhale the smell of these wonderful roses. As she opened her eyes again, Shadow was gone. Amy looked around, completely bewildered. Was she seeing things or did Shadow just bring her a bouquet of roses? She shook her head and went back inside. Sonic glanced at her and raised an eyebrow at the pretty flowers she was holding. Rouge immediately ran towards Amy with a large grin.

"Oh dear, who gave you these?" she asked curiously.

"Shadow." Amy stated with a shrug.

Sonic was just taking a sip from his drink as he heard the name 'Shadow' escaping Amy's mouth. He spat his drink all over the place and stared at Amy in shock.

"**Who?**" he asked sternly.

"Uh, Shadow. It's a nice gesture. We had an encounter a few hours earlier and he seemed really nice, but couldn't make it tonight. He gave me these roses as an apology." Amy declared, furrowing her brows at Sonic's strange reaction.

"Yeah, right." Sonic snorted while rolling his eyes. Amy shrugged as she handed the flowers to Rouge, asking her to get a nice vase. Rouge nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

Amy sat back down, ignoring Sonic's strange behavior.

Sonic clenched his fists as he went to pour a new drink. This was his 7. drink, or maybe even his 8.? He didn't quite remember, the only thing he knew that he was feeling really giddy and he liked it that way.

Almost another hour had passed and Sonic struggled to stand on his feet, but he really started to enjoy this party. He kept glancing at the roses standing in the middle of Amy's table, but right now he didn't really care. Amy had maybe exchanged about ten words with him, other than that she acted as if he wasn't even there. All he knew was that Sally kept touching him somewhere, sometimes his hands, sometimes his shoulders, sometimes his quills. Her hands were always somewhere near him and he really needed a break. He looked at his fiancé and excused himself before he stood up and walked towards Amy, who was still sitting and laughing with Rouge and Knuckles.

He took a deep breath before he tapped her shoulder softly.

Amy was in the middle of a conversation, forgetting everything around her, but was startled as she felt someone tap her shoulder gently. She turned her head to see Sonic, his mesmerizing neon green eyes glued to hers.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment?" he asked, trying to hide the fact that he was drunk. Amy nodded, feeling pretty tipsy herself and stood up. She followed him outside. Rouge and Knuckles exchanged a silent smile, knowing what this was all about, whilst Sally watched them leave in agony. She bit her lower lip bitterly as she finally grabbed a glass to pour herself a strong drink.

* * *

Outside Sonic closed the door behind them and sighed before looking at Amy, who seemed like a submissive little girl around him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sonic asked, his expression sincerely upset. Amy exhaled deeply as she looked up into the sky. She needed a moment to think of an answer.

"Ames.."

His nickname sent shivers down her back. How she missed him calling her that. She locked eyes with him, his bright green eyes sparkling in the dimmed light. For a second she thought to find devotion in those eyes, but they were probably lying, like usual.

"Look Sonic, I don't wanna cause any trouble by-"

"Trouble? How are you causing trouble? You don't even acknowledge my existance. What's wrong?"

"I just don't wanna get in your way." Amy snorted bitterly, staring at her feet. Sonic used his index finger to lift her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. Amy was pleading to God that he'd just stop looking at her like that. "Amy, is this about my engagement?"

Amy slapped his finger away and glared at him. "Don't be so full of yourself. It's not always all about you. Get your head out of the clouds, big boy. You're gonna be a husband soon, so you should concentrate on that. I am not your little fan girl anymore and I won't be kissing your ass anymore. I don't care whether you marry Sally or Fiona or my grandmother. I just want you to understand that, that's the reason I'm avoiding you." she explained furiously. Sonic was taken aback by her harsh words.

"Sweet Jesus, chill." Sonic said soothingly. "I am just worried."

"No need to." Amy huffed, crossing her arms. "I am not a little girl anymore."

"I can see that. No need to throw our friendship away, though."

Amy sighed deeply before answering. "I am not. Sorry. Maybe I had too much to drink."

"Please, you're forgiven." Sonic said, winking at her with his trademark grin. It made Amy's knees weak, but she had to stay strong. Unbelievable that even after four years her feelings would keep coming back. This hedgehog had entirely infatuated her... probably forever.

"So, how has life been treating you?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. His shyness was so adorable. Amy smiled widely.

"Not too good, but I'll be fine. What about you?"

"Amy..." Sonic suddenly said, facing the floor. Amy twitched her ears cautiously, looking at him in confusion. As he looked up again and locked eyes with her, she could feel her own heart pound in her chest. "It hasn't been the same without you around." he admitted coyly. He sounded sincere, which nearly made Amy tear up. This moment was so emotional.

"Oh Sonic, I missed you so much." she whined before falling into his arms. Sonic was surprised at her sudden embrace, but hugged her back tightly. He closed his eyes and inhaled her smell, feeling tantalized by her closeness. Amy nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and breathed him, filling her nostrils with his scent. They stood like that for about a minute.

'If only she knew how much I've missed her.' Sonic thought in the back of his head, before he slowly released her. He gazed into her jade green eyes for a moment, noticing the cute blush on her cheeks. It was obvious, she still felt the same way. Sonic sighed, even though he didn't know why this made him feel so relieved. Maybe he was just drunk.

"Your fiancé is waiting inside." Amy said shyly, forcing a lovely smile. Her words completely caught Sonic off guard. He didn't want to think about Sally right now. "Am I even invited?" Amy continued, her voice tender and diffident.

"Of course, it wouldn't be any fun without you there." Sonic confirmed with a nod, a sad smile plastered on his lips.

"I don't wanna miss your big day, casanova." Amy joked, bumping his shoulder playfully. Sonic laughed nervously.

"Heh, yeah, my big day."

"You don't seem too excited." Amy stated, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I am, just feeling a little drunk." he lied through his teeth, giving her his trademark grin. Amy nodded as she fiddled her thumbs nervously.

"I am happy for you. You deserve only the best."

Sonic knew how hard it must've been for Amy to say these words and he felt horrible. So without any hesitation he took her in for another hug, which startled Amy, but she soon relaxed in his strong arms and hugged him back.

Both jumped away from eachother as the door swung open and revealed Sally. She surveyed the two hedgehogs, Amy staring at the ground and Sonic grinning nervously. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked sternly, glaring at Sonic. He quickly shook his head no.

"Not at all, babe."

Amy cringed as Sonic called Sally his 'babe', but she suppressed her disgust and hid it under a soft smile. "We were about to come inside anyway." she said before she walked past Sally.

"We're going home." Sally said as she grabbed Sonic's hand firmly, but he quickly freed himself from her grip and frowned. "I am not going anywhere, I need another drink." he snorted before he went back inside, leaving Sally behind with a fierce expression on her face. She stomped after him and sat back down on the couch with crossed arms. She watched Sonic gulp a few shots of Tequila. Something seemed to bother him, but this couldn't be because of Amy, could it? He always thought of her as an annoying child, so why would he be so distressed now? She clenched her fists, got up and walked towards Amy, pulling on her quills gently. Amy turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"My quills are very sensitive."

"So is my ass. Follow me." Sally ordered and went outside. Amy exchanged a confused glance with Rouge, before she stood up and did as she was told.

* * *

**What a fluffy moment between Sonic and Amy. ^-^ **

**What do you think of Shadow's gesture? And what does Sally want to talk about? **

**Tell me in the reviews! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Sally closed the door behind her and glared at Amy, who was completely bewildered.

"What's the matter with you?" Amy asked annoyed, getting a growl from Sally in return.

"Listen, Rosy. Sonic is mine and only mine and if you came back to crash our wedding, I guarantee you'll face the consequences." Sally declared angrily, her fierce blue eyes never leaving Amy's soft ones. Amy raised an eyebrow as she chuckled.

"Sal, no need to get so emotional. I was merely talking to Sonic, I haven't seen him in four years. Afraid he could cheat again?" Amy mocked with a wink. Sally clenched her fists tightly, trying to keep her composure, but miserably failed.

"You useless excuse of a hedgehog won't be able to steal my future-husband! It's all settled and nothing will stop us. We are going to rule Mobius together, it's destined."

"There, there, I think you're a little too eager about this whole thing. If Sonic was just as convinced as you, he wouldn't have cheated." Amy explained, careful not to tick Sally off.

"Fiona seduced him, it's none of your concern." Sally said bitterly, her lips starting to quiver. For a moment, Amy could see herself in Sally. She felt the same way after Felix cheated on her, so somehow the two girls had a connection. Amy sighed as she placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. She felt Sally's tense posture loosen up at her gentle touch.

"Sorry, I didn't want to hit a nerve there. You're just being a little unfriendly and somehow I was trying to defend myself. I am sincerely sorry for what Sonic has done to you."

Amy's words sounded genuine, so Sally cracked a sad smile. "Thank you, and sorry. You're right about me being unfriendly, I am just so scared that someone could ruin my dream. You know what it's like to be in love with the blue one, he's so captivating and I am so so scared that someone could take him from me." Sally admitted, her voice cracking while talking.

"I know what you mean, just that I was never afraid that someone could take him from me, since I never had him." Amy sighed.

"I am sorry for never giving you a fair chance to win him over." Sally apologized with a sad smile. Amy nodded, returning her smile.

"I never stood a chance anyway. You are gorgeous and you need to stop doubting yourself. If Sonic didn't sincerely love you, he wouldn't have proposed. I know that hedgehog like the back of my hand." Amy reassured her. Sally sighed deeply and nodded.

"Thank you, Amy. I am so sorry for the way I've been acting."

"All gone and forgotten. Now go inside and get your man." Amy chirped, even though her excitement was fake.

"I really appreciate that you decided to let him go. I'd love to invite you to our wedding." Sally offered with a smile. The word 'wedding' made Amy uneasy, yet she accepted.

Both girls then went back inside and Sally immediately ran off to hug Sonic tightly. He seemed startled, but hugged her back eventually. Amy watched the scene with a sad smile. She was now even more determined than before that she had to keep Sonic at distance. She couldn't allow herself to get romantically involved with him.

* * *

Sonic freed himself from Sally's grip and looked into her loving eyes. "Were you outside with Amy?"

"I was, we just had a harmless little talk." Sally declared with a smile. "When are you ready to go home and pamper your princess?" she asked, flashing him a suggestive smirk. Sonic frowned at her seducing remark, sighing.

"Uh, not quite yet, why don't you have a drink with me?" he said, trying to sound convincing. It sure sounded like Sally wanted to get laid tonight, but he didn't feel like it at all, even though he was drunk.

"I'd love to." Sally chirped happily, pouring herself a drink before she sat down beside her lover. Amy kept glancing in their direction, but tried to stay undetected. Though, Sonic noticed. He turned to Sally with a coy smile. "Hey, we've been sitting on our own nearly the whole night, why don't we join Knuckles?"

Sally looked at Knuckles' table, finding Rouge and Amy sitting there as well. She sighed deeply and agreed. They both grabbed their drinks and made their way towards the table. Sally quickly sat down beside Amy, forcing Sonic to take the seat next to Knuckles.

"Heya! We wanted to join you guys." Sally threw in happily. Rouge rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Great, drunk Sally, just what I need." she snorted in annoyance.

"Nonsense, I am glad." Amy chirped, giving Sally a reassuring nod.

"So, how far have you come with your wedding plans?" Knuckles asked curiously, knowing that it would annoy Amy. He just loved mocking people.

"Can we **not **talk about this wedding for once?" Sonic complained.

"As you wish, blue boy." Knuckles taunted jokingly.

"Tell us, Amy. Have you found anyone while you were gone?" Sally asked with a sweet smile. Amy cleared her throat as she noticed Sonic's lovely gaze turn into a dark glare.

"Uh, actually, yes." Amy said shyly, fiddling her thumbs nervously. Sonic growled, still glaring at Amy. He was way too drunk for this shit.

"Oh, awesome. When did you think it'd be time to tell us?" Sonic grunted annoyed, crossing his arms. Sally raised an eyebrow at his reaction, but soon focused back on Amy, who chuckled nervously.

"I just came back, Sonic..."

"So? Don't we deserve to know that our little flower has opened up?" Sonic continued to hiss.

"Calm down." Knuckles whispered into his ear, seeing how Sonic's muscles tensed up.

"He, uh... he cheated on me."

"That fucker did **what?**" Sonic asked furiously, standing up from his chair, digging his fingers into the tablecloth. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You better be quiet, you're a cheater yourself." Sally snorted, being annoyed by his overprotective reaction. Sonic glared at Sally, before he focused back on Amy, who was totally puzzled. She stared at Sonic in pure confusion.

"I am over it, it's okay." Amy confirmed, flashing Sonic a soothing smile. Sonic growled as he sat back down, gulping his drink all at once.

"Maybe you should stop drinking." Sally suggested coyly, but Sonic completely ignored her.

"What an awesome idea from you to sit with us." Rouge said mockingly.

They all continued to sit in silence, somehow the mood had died.

* * *

After a short while Tails, Fiona and Vector left, leaving only Sonic, Sally, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge behind. It was dark outside, the bottles were almost empty and the mood was a downer. Rouge sighed as she stared at the clock, slowly getting up from her chair.

"Doll, I think I am gonna fly home now, I am pretty tired and my butt hurts from all the sitting. See you tomorrow?" Rouge said, opening her arms for Amy to hug her. Amy nodded as she took the bat into a short, tight embrace. They released eachother and exchanged a friendly smile. Knuckles got up as well, gesturing that he'd follow the bat.

"The night's still young, you two have fun." Sally remarked, winking at Rouge. The pretty bat glanced at her, frowning in disgust.

"However, do you need help throwing these guys out?" Rouge asked, now slightly concerned as she watched Sonic's head resting on the table. Amy glanced at Sonic, who was obviously taking a drunken nap and snickered delightfully. Sometimes even heroes need a break.

"No, no, I will take care of this. Thank you for the awesome party, I really enjoyed having all my friends around again." Amy said sweetly, offering Rouge a reassuring smile. Rouge sighed and nodded, walking towards the door followed by Knuckles. In the doorframe both of them turned towards Amy once more and waved, before they left together.

Amy waved back and smiled widely. They were such a cute couple. She looked around her living room and saw the mess. Everyone except Tails had been drinking, there were glasses and spilled alcohol everywhere. Someone had smoked and burnt her carpet. Amy whined in frustration as she pulled on her own quills. She really didn't feel like cleaning this mess right now, but otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully. She then felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Sally smiling sweetly at her.

"Don't worry, we will tidy this place up in no time." Sally offered, squeezing Amy's shoulder soothingly, before she went away and started cleaning. Amy watched her for a moment, frozen. What was this whole friendliness all about? This wasn't Sally's nature, was it? Anyhow, Amy was really in need of some help, so she didn't dwell on it any further and started cleaning up as well.

After about half an hour Amy's place looked entirely new. Both girls looked around in satisfaction, before high-fiving eachother. They both turned around to look at Sonic, who was already snoring. He had no idea what was going on, he fell into a deep sleep. Sally glanced at Amy, who smiled sweetly at the blue hedgehog. Internally it ticked the chipmunk off to see such devotion in Amy's eyes, but externally she acted as if she found this cute.

"I will take him home now." Sally whispered, forcing a smile. Amy glanced at Sally and nodded. She could only imagine what the two of them would be doing as soon as they were alone, but Amy had no right to be jealous, especially not after her little talk with Sally. She sighed deeply and tried to suppress her thoughts. Sally walked around the table and softly started shaking Sonic, which made him groan loudly. Other than that, he didn't really move. So Sally started kissing his neck with many soft butterfly kisses. This made Sonic's ears twitch and he opened his eyes. Amy watched the whole scene, feeling ready to throw up, but hid it well under a bright smile. As Sonic's eyes fluttered open, his gaze immediately met Amy's. They locked eyes and Sonic's expression seemed apologetic, so Amy forced a sad smile. Sally was still busy kissing him and Sonic didn't move, instead he kept staring at Amy. The situation was very weird, so Amy decided to clear her throat loudly, making Sally stop. The chipmunk looked up and found that her lover had already woken up.

"Sonic! How do you feel?" she asked, fondling his quills gently. Sonic glanced at his lover shortly, before his eyes landed back on Amy.

"Still somewhat dizzy. I don't know if I am capable of walking home, what if someone tries to attack us and I won't be able to protect you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sally asked, crossing her arms with one eyebrow raised. Sonic started scratching his muzzle nervously as he watched Amy stare at him with a confused frown.

"Uh, nothing. Forget it. Let's all drink one final shot and then we'll go home, princess." he offered, smiling widely at Sally, who agreed with an annoyed grunt.

"I've cleaned everything up... and there's only some Tequila left." Amy remarked, fiddling her thumbs nervously. Why wouldn't Sonic just leave? She couldn't stand to be around him any longer. Watching Sally kiss his neck without him doing anything about it, or watching how her hands were always all over his body - it disgusted her to the core, but there was nothing she could do against it, except playing it cool.

"I'll gladly take some Tequila." Sonic said, showing Amy his usual trademark grin. Amy sighed loudly before she vanished into the kitchen to get the half emptied bottle. She perked her ears up cautiously as she heard Sally say something.

"Sonic, can't we just leave? I want to spend some time with you." Sally complained, her voice even and soft, she didn't want Amy to hear her.

"We have our whole life ahead of us." Sonic reassured her as he placed one arm around the chipmunk's shoulder. "So let's enjoy this."

Sally noticed that her blue lover was really drunk, but maybe he needed to get his mind off of things for once, so she accepted it and intertwined her fingers with his as his arm was still hanging loosely around her shoulder.

Amy nearly dropped the bottle as she heard Sonic say that. It sounded like he was convinced to marry her, to spend his life with her. She incomspiciously looked around the corner and saw them sit like that. It didn't look forced and it didn't seem like Sonic wasn't comfortable. It seemed just like they loved eachother equally. It broke Amy's heart to see them like that, but she threw on her best grin and approached them slowly. She placed the bottle and three small glasses on the table, sitting down across from the two lovers. She didn't want to invade their privacy. Sonic glanced at Amy with a taunting smirk as he gestured her to fill the glasses while drawing Sally a little closer to him. Sally rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, looking completely and utterly in love with the blue hedgehog. Amy gulped loudly as her eyes didn't allow her to look away. She was entirely focused on Sally, while Sonic was focused on Amy, his smirk never fading.

"Ames.." he said, catching Amy's attention. She flinched before she glanced at him, feeling a little humiliated by his mocking smirk. "Tequila." Sonic continued, his voice just above a whisper. Amy nodded while biting her lower lip, pouring three shots of Tequila. She shoved two glasses over the table and grinned awkwardly. Sonic finally removed his arm from Sally's shoulder and took his glass in one hand. They all clinked glasses, although Amy hesitated to take a sip. Her eyes were drawn to Sonic, who gave Amy a flirtatious wink before gulping his shot down. Amy felt her heart skip a beat, why did he just do that? She tried to keep her breathing steady as she closed her eyes to gulp her shot down as well.

"Ew." Amy barked, shivering in disgust. "Who drinks shit like that?"

"I never knew you're a chicken, I always thought you're a hedgehog." Sonic taunted playfully, grinning. Amy raised an eyebrow, the tension between the two hedgehogs was undeniable, but she had to restrain herself. She couldn't flirt back, Sally was there and Sonic was just drunk.

"Sure. The chicken drank enough, I guess. I really miss my bed." Amy said nervously, trying to change the topic. Sally glanced at Sonic, hoping he had gotten Amy's message. She really wanted to go home, too.

"Awh, you used to be so much fun. Sad thing you've changed." Sonic said, clicking his tongue with a grin.

"Sonic, we should let her rest." Sally suggested, grabbing his hand. Sonic squeezed the chipmunk's hand gently. "I know what I am doing, honey." he whispered, not even looking at Sally. His eyes were fully focused on Amy, who desperately tried to avoid eye contact. His sexy grin and those half closed eyes - oh, the tension. 'Just let me drop to the floor dead.' Amy thought while biting her lower lip.

"Heh, I guess you could use some sleep, Sonic." Amy said shyly.

"Fine, we'll leave." Sonic finally gave in, standing up. Sally's eyes lit up as she stood up as well. Amy snickered nervously.

"What? Are you gonna lead us outside or not?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms, feigning to be sulky. Amy nodded at her hero and walked towards the door, holding it open for the couple. Sonic linked arms with Sally and started walking towards the door slowly, his eyes glued to Amy's. The pink hedgehog clenched her fists, but hid her disgust under her typical sweet smile. Was he doing this to annoy her? Was it purpose? Was he trying to hurt her? Whatever it was, she wouldn't let it get to her. Sonic and Sally walked past her, but infront of Amy Sonic stopped in his tracks and incomspiciously handed her a small note. He nodded at her with a wink, before Sally and him vanished into the night.

Amy stared at the small yellow piece of paper in her gloved hand and raised an eyebrow. She unfolded the crumbled note and read it.

"Tomorrow 7pm, our old spot in the woods. Only you & me. Be there."

Amy gasped. He remembered their old spot? They would sometimes meet in the forest of Station Square, there was a lake and some big rocks you could sit on. Sometimes they spent time there together, even though Sonic was always on the run. This place meant way more to Amy than it did to Sonic, yet he wanted to meet her there. She grinned like a fool before she went back inside, finally falling into her bed.

She had such mixed feelings about this. HoW wAs It EvEn PoSsIbLe ThAt ShE sTiLl HaD aNy fEeLiNgS?! It ticked her off. But this would be a good oppurtunity to put Sonic in his place. He was going to marry Sally and Amy was not gonna do anything about it, even though it hurt like hell. She had to remain strong, besides she was not going to forgive him everything he had done to her just like that. He had always been a total jerk and people don't just change. He was bad news now and Amy needed something to distract her - and she already knew what (or better who) could help her.

So she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, ready for a new day.

* * *

**Just a little reminder - Sally is not getting bashed in this story. I just didn't feel like creating a new random character and I think every Sonamy-Fan knows Sally. So there's no need to mock me in the reviews for apparently bashing Sally. She is most likely the victim in this story. **

**Other than that - please tell me what you think. xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun came up, greeting everyone on Mobius. Jade green eyes slowly fluttered open, the sight still a little blurred. Amy got into a sitting position and stretched. She looked around her bedroom and frowned in surprise to see all the pictures of her and Sonic still hanging on her wall. She groaned in frustration as she got up to remove them all. She hid them under her bed, there was no use in looking into Sonic's handsome face every morning, while he was laying next to Sally. She replaced the now empty picture frames with photos of her and Rouge.

"Much better." she said, looking around in satisfaction. She went into her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. As she got out, she spotted all her blue towels. She growled as she grabbed one of them to dry herself.

"Was I this obsessed? Even all my towels are blue? Yuck." she scolded herself. As she went back into her bedroom, she spotted a stuffed Sonic doll on her bed.

"Seriously?" she grunted with an eyeroll, before she removed the doll and hid it under her bed as well. She had almost forgotten how badly she was crushing on the blue hedgehog. She opened her closet and found a few blue Shirts, all of them saying something about Mobius' biggest hero. She rolled her eyes yet again before she threw all of them into the bin.

"This is bullshit." she muttered, before she finally got dressed. She grabbed her purse and left the house. Outside the birds were chirping happily, uplifting Amy's mood. She stopped at the mall and bought a dozen pink towels, so she could finally get rid of the blue ones. As she was about to carry the towels home, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ow!"

"God, I am so sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." Fiona yelped, immediately helping Amy up again. Amy collected all her towels again and sighed.

"I really didn't mean-"

"It's fine, relax." Amy reassured her with a soft smile, which Fiona returned.

"I will help you carry them home. I take you don't have any towels at home?" Fiona joked.

"Oh, in fact I have too many of them, I just need new colors." Amy admitted with a nervous chuckle. Fiona nodded knowingly.

They made their way towards Amy's house and chatted about random stuff. Finally arriving at Amy's house, they threw all towels on her couch.

"Phew. Never knew a dozen towels could be so heavy." Amy said jokingly.

"How does it feel to be back?" Fiona asked curiously. Amy glanced at the pretty fox girl and sighed.

"It feels good, I just have to get rid of ... almost everything. It all reminds me of Sonic and my ridiculous crush."

"I see. Must be difficult for you to finally let go." Fiona said, her voice tender and even.

"Nah, I'm good." Amy said, forcing a friendly grin. "I don't know if I am allowed to ask, but what happened between you and Sonic?"

Fiona cracked her knuckles with a frustrated sigh as she sat down, facing the floor for a short moment. She gathered all her courage before looking Amy into the eyes. She knew that Amy wouldn't take this very well. "Well, I really don't know how I could get involved with him, but it just happened. He used to be all over me long before it actually happened, but I always pushed him away, telling him that we can't be doing this. He kept flirting with me, kept wanting to meet me somewhere, kept calling me secretly, telling me how beautiful and captivating I am." Fiona started to explain, surveying Amy closely while talking. Amy listened cautiously, a sad smile pinned to her lips. Fiona continued with a deep sigh: "This all went on for about five weeks, until it was Sally's birthday party. You know, Sally is my best friend and I feel horrible for hurting her, but my pride won't let me apologize properly. Every time I see her she immediately gets into my face and it's something like a reflex to mock her with it. However, I drank way too much at this party. I kinda developed a thing for Sonic over these weeks, but at the party he was all up Sally's butt and it ticked me off, so I drank and drank and drank. After almost everyone was gone, Sally fell asleep on her couch. Sonic thought it would be a good oppurtunity to drag me into their kitchen. I was barely able to stand on my own, so he supported me, his eyes never leaving mine. There was such a tension between us and I couldn't take it any longer, so I kissed him and he immediately kissed back and put me on the counter behind us. Sitting on the counter things soon became more heated and yeah, well..."

Amy gulped loudly. She felt pure jealousy sting through her heart, but she played it cool. How could Sonic do something like that? It didn't sound like him at all. She was disgusted, but gestured Fiona to continue.

"As Sally woke up, she found us having sex in her kitchen. We immediately jumped away from eachother and as much as I wished for her to just hit me just there, she ran away crying, which broke my heart even more. Sonic ran after her, trying to get his erection under control. It was ridiculous. I got dressed and went home. The next day I heard a faint knock at my door and when I opened it, I immediately got hit in the face. It was Sally, she insulted and hit me and of course after a while of humiliation I fought back. It was the day we became enemies. She has every right to hate me, Amy. I betrayed her. But how could she forgive Sonic? She still wants to marry him, yet she doesn't want anything to do with me, she doesn't even want me there on their wedding day. How is this even fair?" Fiona whined, cupping her face into her hands. Amy sat down beside her and rested one hand on Fiona's shoulder to soothe her.

"How has Sonic been treating you since that day?"

"He avoids me as long as Sally is around. When I meet him somewhere without Sally, he keeps flirting the same way he did back then, telling me we have incomplete business to finish."

Amy gasped, a dark scowl appearing on her flawless face. "What? That's so obnoxious."

"I am positive he'd sleep with me again if I'd let him, but I don't have the guts to tell Sally, she wouldn't believe me anyway. She seems so happy with him and I don't wanna destroy her luck, besides Sonic seems all up her butt, maybe he regrets it, maybe he'd do it again. I just don't know." Fiona groaned.

"I can't really blame him, you're one attractive lady. Though, I never thought he'd do something terrible like that. Poor Sally."

"There are plenty of attractive ladies on Mobius, such as yourself. Trust me, he has changed. When he was 15 or 16 he was a nice guy that respected women, but now he's 21 and his hormones control most of his behavior. I am sure he has already pictured you naked in his bed, but you can't let that happen, he'll only hurt you. Use you for fun and marry Sally anyway. Be careful." Fiona warned, flashing Amy a soft smile. The pink hedgehog nodded in return, her expression stern and determined.

"I promise. I don't want any girl to go through the same hell I went through when my first boyfriend cheated on me... also with my best friend Eve. They're an item now. Though, I thought you told Sally about what happened, I didn't know she caught you two doing it."

"She did, but she was too embarrassed to admit it infront of everyone, so she changed the story." Fiona declared.

"Oh, I see."

"She also told everyone that I apparently seduced Sonic, when in fact it was the other way around. Whatever." Fiona huffed. "The most ridiculous thing was that Sonic visited Tails and told him something like 'I nailed your cousin', I was so ashamed."

"What? What has gotten into him?" Amy asked, totally bewildered to hear all these things.

"Yeah, but I've found a friend for life, so I am not dwelling on it anymore."

"Really? Who?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Shadow."

Amy tilted her head in surprise. Someone considered Shadow as a friend? That was new. "Oh, how?" she asked curiously. Fiona glanced at Amy with a shy smile.

"Well, as everyone kept pushing me away, he was there for me. We don't have a romantic connection, but I can always count on him. I heard he brought you flowers yesterday?"

"Uh, he did."

"You two would suit perfectly." Fiona remarked, clicking her tongue with a suggestive grin. Amy frowned in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey, he's cute, loyal and always there for his friends. He has changed for the better, trust me." Fiona declared sweetly.

"Uh.. I'd rather be alone at the moment, I am not ready for any romance." Amy admitted coyly.

"Anyhow, I gotta go. See you around, Amy. Thanks for listening to me." Fiona said, standing up. Amy nodded with an awkward smile.

"Always welcome."

Fiona left and Amy sat on her couch, emptily staring at her new towels. This was too information at once. She was sure that Sonic wouldn't be a virgin anymore, but that... phew. She stood up and walked outside, she needed some air to clear her head. She inhaled deeply with closed eyes.

Though, her eyes shot open abruptly as she heard a familiar voice. She looked around and spotted Shadow. He just stood there, his arms folded behind his back, a coy grin plastered to his muzzle. Amy examined him with a confused frown.

"Can I take a nap?" he asked jokingly, which made Amy chuckle heartily.

"Naw, not today. Please come back tomorrow and maybe then I'll accept your request." Amy answered sternly, hiding her huge grin. Shadow snickered and placed his hands on his hips.

"I am sure you don't want me showing up here every single day, asking for your permission to nap on your cozy little couch."

"I don't even understand why you'd do that in the first place."

"I already told you, I just need some space from all the trouble here. There's always someone looking for me, either the faker, or Knuckles, or Tails, Eggman and even Fiona. This was my safe haven." Shadow explained with a low chuckle.

"The disadvantages of being popular, huh?" Amy joked.

"Absolutely." Shadow agreed with a wide grin.

"Come on in, you striped goofball. You can take a nap while I clean my bath- and bedroom." Amy said, gesturing him to come in. Shadow cheered, then snickered and went inside. He looked around and frowned as he spotted the towels.

"Uh..."

"I needed new towels, is that such a crime?" Amy joked, picking up the towels.

"No, no, just... you have enough towels upstairs." he remarked. Amy furrowed her brows at the black hedgehog.

"You used my bathroom?"

Shadow laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I do have my desires, too."

"Now don't tell me you slept in my bed?"

"Only when I brought a female here." Shadow joked with a wink.

"Shadow!" Amy yelped in disgust, which made Shadow laugh.

"Chill, Rose. I was joking, I'd never invade your privacy like that. That would be impudent. Instead, I banged them on your couch." he said, which made Amy freeze in her tracks. Shadow bursted out in laughter. "You should see your face."

Amy growled with an eyeroll before she went upstairs to replace her towels. In the meantime Shadow got comfortable on Amy's couch.

Amy cleaned her bathroom and after all was done and replaced, she let out an satisfied sigh. She walked into her bedroom and noticed something she hadn't seen before. Even her walls were painted blue.

"This is ridiculous." she growled, punching the wall beside her. "I am starting to hate this color."

She glanced at her clock and noticed it was almost 7pm. She rushed downstairs to grab her purse, when she remembered Shadow laying on her couch. She looked at him, he seemed to sleep. His chest was heaving up and down peacefully while his mouth was slightly opened. She grinned at him, she had never seen a villain at total peace. She decided to let him sleep and left him a short note, so he wouldn't look for her as soon as he woke up.

She left and walked towards the forest, feeling unsure about this. The sun was slowly starting to set. She dragged her feet across the floor, some inner voice yelling at her to go back home. She ignored it and kept walking.

Arriving at the lake she looked around in confusion, checking her clock once again. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Amy grunted and crossed her arms. A quiet yelp escaped her mouth as someone covered her eyes with their warm gloved hands. It didn't take long for Amy to realize who these hands belonged to. She turned around and faced Sonic, who was grinning at her. They locked eyes and for a short moment no one said a word. Amy immediately got lost in his shimmering green eyes, she totally forgot what she wanted to say. All her worries were washed away. Even though they seemed worlds apart she was here with him, meeting secretly. It was a thrill on one hand, but on the other she felt guilty as hell.

"Sonic..." Amy finally opened her mouth to speak, but Sonic shushed her by placing his index finger on her lips softly. Amy felt her knees getting weak, but fought against it.

"Just enjoy the silence. Listen to the birds and set your mind free." Sonic whispered soothingly before removing his finger.

"No, you listen to me." Amy said sternly, frowning. Sonic raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I do not know what you're talking about, Ames." Sonic said with a shrug.

"Just quit playing games. What do you want, why did you want to see me?" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry?"

"Just tell me." Amy snorted. Sonic sighed deeply before answering.

"I just wanted to see my old friend and maybe catch up a bit."

"Oh really? Do we have to meet in private then? Why isn't she allowed to know?" Amy asked accusingly.

"Don't be so dramatic. She would just get jealous and I don't wanna hurt her."

"So now you have to lie to your future wife for wanting to see me?" Amy scoffed, her expression turning darker. Sonic nodded with a bitter growl. "So this is what you consider a healthy friendship?"

"Do you consider a healthy friendship as leaving for four years without anyone knowing where you are? You could've at least called every now and then. Tails thought you're dead." Sonic complained, his voice nearly cracking.

"You know what? Maybe our friendship isn't healthy anymore, maybe it became toxic." Amy spat, feeling her lips quiver.

"Don't say that." Sonic pleaded.

"Why not? We've both grown beyond ourselves, so we've also grown beyond this friendship."

Amy's words sounded harsh and bitter. Sonic felt his heart drop to the floor, but tried to hide it behind a sad smile. "If that's what you really think, there's no point in catching up."

"Right, there isn't." Amy snorted bitterly, trying her best to fight back tears. This wasn't the Sonic she used to know. This was a different guy. And this was the best way of dealing with this whole wedding-bullshit.

"Okay, I'll see you on my ... big day then, I guess." Sonic remarked, his voice sounded sincerely upset. Amy simply nodded. "Yes, Mr. Acorn." The pink hedgehog put so much hate and disgust in her words, that it made Sonic shiver for a brief moment. "At least **try **to stay loyal to your wife."

"What does my infidelity have to do with our friendship?"

"It just does, 'cause it's showing me how much you've changed." Amy grunted.

"It was a moment of insecurity, a moment of unawareness, I wouldn't do it again." Sonic explained, really wanting Amy to believe him. Amy stared straight into his green eyes, not sure whether to believe him or not.

"If you sincerely loved Sally, you wouldn't try to screw her over by meeting with me in secret."

"I am doing this for you!" Sonic yelped, feeling misunderstood.

"You owe me nothing. Just get out of my sight." Amy growled bitterly, before she shoved him aside and walked past him, still trying to suppress tears.

"I demand one final embrace." Sonic said, staring at the ground. Amy turned around and found Sonic facing her with his back. She thought about his words for a moment, biting her lower lip in agony. She sighed deeply before answering: "I can't."

Sonic turned around slowly, locking eyes with her. There was a moment of silence between them. His expression was stiff, yet there was sadness shown in his gorgeous eyes.

"Because you still love me?" he asked, his voice tender and even, but his expression didn't change. Amy felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest, Sonic had never said such a thing before. She faced the floor, hesitating to answer. She felt anger and sadness mix up deep inside of her. She eventually looked up, her expression fierce, her nose wrinkled in anger.

"I never did." she snorted viciously, before she turned on her heel to walk away, leaving Sonic behind.

* * *

**Probably not the chapter you were all hoping for, but here it is anyway. xD **

**No worries, there'll be enough fluff in this story - just you wait! **

**What do you think of Shadow? And was Fiona telling the truth? Tell me in the reviews! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic stood still for a moment, watching Amy's retreating figure. A low growl escaped from mouth, before he clenched his fists in anger. She was lying. She loved him more than anything in the world, he was sure of it. Impossible that one cheating retard from her past made her change the way she felt about him. He started walking in circles, his hands folded behind his back. Was this the end? The final end of their friendship? What did she expect? Did she expect that she'd come back after four years and everything would be the same way it was before she left? She wasn't delusional, so she should've known that there were major changes taking place while she was gone and forgotten. Perhaps he went too far last night by annoying Amy with Sally, but he wanted to see how far he had to go to make Amy lose her composure - but she never did. Instead she kept smiling, as if she didn't care about him being with another girl. He was never attracted to Amy, so why did this annoy him so much? He was eager to see her get jealous and he had no idea why. There was only one person on this entire planet he could talk to without being judged - and that was Tails. So he rushed off to his workshop.

Arriving there, Sonic was confused to see Fiona. She was talking to her little cousin, her eyes looked like she had been crying. He had never seen Fiona cry, she seemed like such a strong individual. Curiosity kicked in and he entered the workshop with a wave.

"Heya, guys. Am I interrupting something?"

Both foxes glanced at him. Tails blinked a few times, before waving back. Fiona just huffed and turned her head into the other direction. Was she mad about something?

"Good to see you." Tails greeted him with a friendly smile.

"I really need to talk to you in private, lil' buddy." Sonic said, rubbing his chin nervously. "If you could excuse us for a moment, Fiona."

Fiona turned her head and glared at Sonic, an ugly frown drawn on her forehead. "Since when are you sending me away?"

"Uh, since now. Please leave for a moment." Sonic replied dryly, gesturing Fiona to get out. Her glare turned into a dark scowl.

"Sonic, don't be rude." Tails remarked, placing his hands on his hips.

"What? I said please." Sonic groaned with an eyeroll.

"We're not over yet, hedgehog. You can't just be using me like that. I hope it feels good to be Sally's future husband, hope it thrills you." Fiona hissed highly sarcastic.

"It feels _amazing._" Sonic taunted.

"You've found a new object of interest, I can see it in your eyes. Let me guess. Amy?" Fiona said with a low chuckle. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"I'd never do something inappropriate with her and you know it. Just leave now."

"Right, that's the same thing you said about me."

"GET OUT!" Sonic yelled, losing his composure. This girl simply ticked him off sometimes. He hated her impudent remarks. If only she weren't so fucking gorgeous.

"Enough! Fiona, I need to have a word with Sonic, please wait outside." Tails demanded sternly, glaring at Sonic. Fiona sighed and nodded, brushing her perfumed tail through Sonic's face before leaving. It seemed like a flirtatious gesture, but Sonic chose to ignore it. He sat down on a small chair across from Tails and exhaled loudly.

"What on Mobius is wrong with you?" Tails said, which sounded more like an accusion than an actual question.

"Grrr, I don't know! I'm fucked up." Sonic admitted with a sigh. Tails kneeled down infront of him, resting one hand on Sonic's knee, cracking a soft smile.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

Sonic looked into Tails' blue eyes and sighed once more. "It's just... I met with Amy earlier and she.. just canceled our friendship. What did I do wrong?"

Tails removed his hand slowly and surveyed the blue hedgehog. "Uh, perhaps she's just confused. I mean, you're gonna marry her biggest enemy soon, so it's kinda like a nightmare come true. She needs some space, but I'm sure eventually she'll accept your decision. I mean, it's not she could do anything about it, right?" Tails reassured Sonic with a smile. Sonic just stared at the floor blankly, not answering, only shrugging. "Right?" Tails repeated, raising one eyebrow.

"No, she can't." Sonic breathed, finally looking up. "But I want her to try at least, to flip out, to yell at me, to beg me not to do it, anything. It's odd, I know, but I want her to ... be jealous." Sonic admitted, a faint blush appearing on his tanned cheeks. Tails was taken aback for a moment, he didn't expect such honesty.

"Why?"

"To remind myself of old times. She always got jealous over everything, even me talking to a female robot. And now she comes back and acts like she doesn't care about anything I do, or me in general. It feels weird, I want the old Amy back." Sonic admitted, his tone rather sad.

"You really want the jealous, clingy Amy back? I thought you'd be overjoyed to see how much she has matured." Tails remarked, still not knowing where this conversation is leading.

"That's the point. I didn't see her mature. She disappeared when she was still ... like she always was. Now she comes back and is a brandnew person, she feels like a stranger to me. I need to get used to this... new persona of hers. I know I found her annoying back then, but she never made me unhappy. She always cheered me up and listened to my pointless drama. It was fascinating to see what she was willing to do to win me over, even though I never gave her chance due to the age difference. I can't believe she just stopped caring at some point."

"Well, you did never give her a chance, so she decided to start a new life without you, maybe that's what she needed. After four long years, she finally got over you. You should be happy for her. Wanting her to be upset and jealous is just selfish." Tails scolded his best friend, but in a friendly manner. Sonic blinked a few times before opening his mouth to respond, but nothing came out, so instead he just sighed deeply.

"I guess you're right, lil' buddy, like always."

"That's why you came here." Tails remarked with a wink before he stood up. "Now I have to keep working on my new invention. You go and make it up to Amy. Show her that you're accepting the new her and give her some space, if she still needs it."

"Fine, I will." Sonic breathed while massaging his temples. He stood up and walked out of Tails' garage. He saw Fiona sitting on Tails' couch in his living room, checking out her nails. Sonic grunted as he walked past her. She quickly stood up and grabbed his arm, but Sonic gently shoved her away.

"Don't touch me." he snorted, before he ran off.

* * *

Amy opened her door to find Shadow still sitting on her couch. Amy tilted her head slightly, staring at him in confusion. She was gone for nearly two hours, since she took a long walk along the beach after her conversation with Sonic.

"Rose." Shadow said nervously, slowly standing up. "I waited for you."

"Uh, why?" Amy asked, a little confused.

"I wanted to see if you get home safely, otherwise I would've started looking for you. Can't risk having you gone for another four years, heh." Shadow replied, a shy smile on his lips. Amy couldn't help but blush slightly. He had a whole new attitude, it felt odd.

"Uhm, thanks, I guess. Very thoughtful." she remarked coyly, not sure what else to say.

"That's what I am." Shadow said, followed by a short chuckle. "Anyway, I guess I can leave now."

"Uhhh, yeah."

"Enjoy your night, Rose." Shadow said sweetly before he left. Amy stared at the empty spot where Shadow had just been standing, analyzing what had just happened in her head. Her door was still open and she could feel a cold breeze coming from outside, so she turned around to close her door, but froze in her tracks as she saw Sonic standing right infront of her, his eyes fuming.

"Uhhhhh..." she stuttered awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Had he just seen Shadow leave? That'd explain his scowl.

"So that is what this is all about?" Sonic sneered viciously.

Fuck, he had seen it. Oh boy.

"What's it to you?" Amy hissed back.

"Shadow out of all people?" Sonic said, his expression slightly softening.

"He was just worried."

"About what?"

"About me!"

"In your house?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Amy yelled, clenching her fists. Sonic's scowl suddenly saddened.

"I care because we used to be the best friends, Amy. I only came here to tell you that I accept your request, I accept that you need distance. I know it wasn't right how I treated you in the past, but please don't throw our friendship away." Sonic pleaded, his voice loud, yet fainting. Amy stared at him for a brief moment, sadness filling her whole body. Sonic looked away for a moment and took a deep breath, before his gleaming green eyes landed back on hers with determination. "I know you missed me just as much as I missed you."

His words cut into Amy's heart like knives. Of course she missed him, but she tried to forget him, forget his eyes, his smile, his scent, everything about him that intrigued her. And she succeeded, at least she thought so. Right now she wasn't sure anymore. But she knew that if she'd let Sonic back in, his marriage would crash her. She was sick and tired of being upset because of him. So she gathered all her courage before speaking, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I am begging you, Sonic - please forget me, let me go, let our friendship go, let everything we had go and concentrate on more important things."

Sonic grabbed Amy's shoulders firmly and shook her gently, his expression saddening even more.

"You used to be the most important thing in my life, Amy. I can't just let this all go, I can't, God damn it." he whispered loudly, his eyes looking desperate. Amy was frozen at his sudden touch, but her eyes never left his. They stared at eachother for a moment, before Amy sighed deeply and shoved Sonic away, turning her back on him.

"Amy, please..." Sonic whispered and Amy could hear his voice crack. It broke her, but it was the right thing to do.

"I think you should leave, Sally is probably waiting for you." Amy said blankly, still facing Sonic with her back while staring at the ground.

"Just stop mentioning her stupid name for once, this is about **you and me**."

His words sounded serious, pregnant with meaning. She slowly turned around and locked eyes with him again. He took one step towards her, hesistant. She could see that his eyes looked moist. This seemed really important to him.

"I don't think I can make it to your big day." Amy finally breathed. Sonic frowned in confusion.

"What? Why? It's important for me that you'll be there."

"I just can't, okay?" Amy yelped, finally allowing a tear to run down her rosy cheek.

"Please, we can talk about it." Sonic said, trying to soothe her.

"No, there's nothing to talk about. You really expect **me **out of all people to be there and congratulate you?" she whined bitterly.

"I am sorry, Amy, but there's no turning back for me, okay? I just don't want our friendship to die because of it." he wailed back, feeling his eyes getting more damp by the minute. "Besides, you said you don't love me and never have, so what's the big deal?"

"That's right, it was just some stupid teenage crush, okay? So stop trying to put me into cottonwool, acting as if I meant something to you!"

"For fuck's sake, you do!" Sonic yelled, clenching his fists. Amy flinched, which made Sonic calm down immediately. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Amy again. "You just do, Amy." he sighed.

"Oh, Sonic, I..." Amy started, before she allowed all those caved in tears to escape, sinking to her knees. She cupped her face into her gloved hands and started sobbing bitterly. Sonic gasped as he rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her, removing her hands from her face, wiping away a few tears with his thumbs, cupping her face in his own hands. He stared deeply into her eyes, sadness and sorrow written all over his face.

"Why are you torturing yourself like that?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. Amy tried to suppress more tears, but couldn't help it, they just kept flowing. Sonic drooped his ears before he took Amy in a tight hug. He nearly squeezed the life out of her, but it felt right to hold her now. After a moment of hesitation, Amy hugged him back and sobbed loudly into his neck. Sonic kept caressing her back to soothe her. They stayed like this for a while, before Amy finally calmed down. Sonic released her and they locked eyes again. He gazed lovingly into her jade green eyes, which were sparkling like emeralds due to the moisture. Their faces were only inches apart when Amy sighed loudly, closing her eyes.

"Please grant me this wish, Sonic." she whispered, but Sonic was unsure what she meant. He leaned in a little closer, as her eyes snapped open again, making him freeze. "Grant me to finally let this all go."

Sonic pulled his face away in a flash, this was awkward. Was he really about to kiss her? God damn, all these emotions made him whimsical.

"Are you really certain that you want this?" he asked, his voice mournful. Amy simply nodded, one final tear running down her cheek. She knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to be around Sonic everyday, going to his wedding as if it was the most normal thing ever. Before she came back, she promised herself to never let him back in again and she had to stick to this promise, no matter what.

Sonic exhaled deeply, before he stood up slowly. He walked wordlessly out of her door, before he stopped once more, being already outside. He turned around to face her, his expression sorrowful. Amy glanced at him and nodded once more, her breathing heavy. Sonic sighed before he punched her door viciously. This made Amy flinch. She stared at him in disbelief. Was he really this upset about the situation? He probably hurt his knuckles. Sonic glanced at Amy one final time, before he vanished into the night. Every muscle of Amy's body felt numb. She felt the desperate need to run after him, but her legs wouldn't carry her. She couldn't even stand up.

Instead, she let her head hang in shame, more tears running down her cheeks.

If it was the right thing to do and the only way to deal with the situation, then why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

**I really put a lot of effort in this chapter, so please don't kill me. **

**I just felt like writing my current mood down while listening to rather sad music, so yeah. **

**But of course this isn't the end! There'll be a lot more to come, don't worry. What's a love story without some sad drama? ~ **

**You should really listen to 'Feelings' by Ivan Vlad while reading this, makes it way more emotional. **

**Tell me what you think, I really appreciate your reviews! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Somewhere else in Mobius a certain brown chipmunk with pretty blue eyes was pacing back and forth in her living room, nervously biting her lower lip. It was pretty late and already entirely dark outside, but Sonic still hadn't shown up from his 'short run' - it's been nearly five hours now and she was starting to get worried. After everything with Fiona happened, she couldn't fully trust her fiancé anymore, especially not after Amy came back, looking stunning like that. She hated herself for all her doubts, she was sure that Amy would never let Sonic near her, as long as he was going to get married soon, but she wasn't sure that Sonic wouldn't try it anyway. Lost in thoughts she bit her lip so hard, that it started bleeding mildly. She rushed into the kitchen to clean it, when she finally heard the door open. She stepped into the living room again, crossing her arms over her chest, flashing Sonic an impatient glare. They've known eachother so long, so he should know what this meant. Sonic simply walked past his lover with a loud sigh, vanishing into their bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Sally alone. Sally gasped at so much rudeness - she was soon going to be his **wife **and he didn't even care to explain his absence? She had a right to know.

She stomped after him, her expression furious. She opened the door and her anger faded as she saw him standing infront of the opened window, staring into the sky. He seemed apathetic and unresponsive. His expression was stiff, his gloved hands balled into fists, resting on the windowsill. One of his white gloves had red stains on it, it looked like blood. Did he have a fight? Sally surveyed him closely, not making a sound, although she knew that he was aware of her presence, his twitching ears gave it away. She approached him slowly, not sure what has gotten into him. His expression was completely blank, completely emotionless. Was he mad or was he sad or maybe happy? She couldn't tell at all. She had never seen him like this. She softly and cautiously touched his shoulder, caressing him soothingly. As he didn't move or flinch or anything, she hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. She focused on the spot Sonic was staring at - it seemed to be the moon.

"Honey, what's bothering you?" she asked sweetly, her voice just above a whisper. She waited a few seconds, but there was no response, as if he didn't even hear her or acknowledge her existance for that matter. She took a step back and tilted her head.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, tapping his shoulder lightly. Still no reaction. She started poking him with more force, repeating her question.

"Go away." Sonic mumbled under his breath, not even glancing at her. His eyes were literally glued to the moon, he acted as if his grandfather just died in his arms. Sally's eyes widened mildly, she found it extremely rude of him to speak to her like that after he'd been gone for so long! She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"As your future-wife I have a right to know what's bothering you and I also have the right to know where you've been and what happened to your hand." she declared, her tone very stern. Sonic slowly moved his head sideways to look at her, as he let out a humiliating chuckle.

"Is that all you ever think about? The wedding? It's been months since you've last called me by my name, I always hear 'fiancé here, future-husband there'. It's getting on my nerves." he snorted, before he turned to look at the moon again, not even waiting for a reply.

"Sorry? It does have a huge impact on our relationship. Sorry that I can't control my anticipation." Sally said, a frown building on her forehead. Sonic just exhaled loudly.

"It doesn't change a thing." he breathed, his voice very low and soft.

"Honey, I'd even have a right to know what happened to you if you were only my close friend, so please tell me." she said, her tone getting softer, too.

"Nothing happened. I just have a lot on my mind." he stated emotionlessly. It ticked Sally off that he wouldn't even look at her while talking, so she shoved his shoulder lightly, forcing him to look at her.

"Listen, I am your fiancé, whether you like it or not, and this is only going to work out well for both of us if you start talking to me, telling me what's bothering you. We've been friends since kindergarden, you know you can trust me with anything." she said, offering him a reassuring smile.

"But I don't feel like talking, okay?" Sonic grumbled, his eyes wandering back to the dark sky outside. Sally pinched his nose, making him flinch for a second. This was the only way to keep his attention on her. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Where have you been?"

"I just visited Tails, that's all. Can you leave me alone now?" Sonic breathed, clearly annoyed.

"You're lying." Sally said, her expression turning into a glare.

"Pardon?" Sonic replied, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

"You'd never visit Tails for four hours without telling me. Why is there blood on your hand?"

Sonic glanced at his glove, he hadn't even noticed. He looked back at Sally and shrugged. "Probably hit it somewhere, I didn't even notice."

"Stop lying!" Sally demanded, her small hands clenching into fists.

"What do you wanna hear?" Sonic asked, now crossing his arms as well, returning her glare.

"The truth, maybe?"

"There's no truth. I was with Tails and hit my hand on something, it didn't even hurt. That's. Fucking. All." he grunted, his tone very edgy.

"You were with Amy, weren't you?" Sally asked, but it didn't sound like a question that actually needed to be answered. It sounded like she already knew. Sonic sighed and closed his eyes for a short moment, before he looked at Sally again, his expression way softer now. "Yeah." he said dryly.

"Why are you lying? Is there something between you two?" she asked, her voice mournful. Her posture softened and she looked as if she was about to cry. Sonic growled in annoyance as he turned away, staring out of the window again without answering.

"Okay. I'll take your silence for an answer." she said faintly, her voice cracking.

"There isn't." Sonic sighed, his expression still stiff. "And there'll never be."

Sally twitched her ears cautiously, he sounded honest. "And why did you lie to me about it?"

"No specific reason. Just didn't feel like agitating you."

"The only thing agitating me is that you're lying to me!" Sally said accusingly.

"I don't have the nerves to discuss this with you." Sonic growled, his fists tightening on the windowsill.

"At least look at me while talking!" Sally pleaded, but Sonic remained still. "Tell me what Amy said that got you so upset, I am begging you."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head no and closed it again. Sally gritted her teeth in anger. "Tell me, do you still want to marry me?" she asked, her tone sorrowful. Finally, Sonic turned his head to look at her, frowning in confusion, although he still didn't answer.

"Just say it!" Sally yelped, her eyes getting watery. Sonic just stared emptily at her for a moment, before he turned to look outside again. His silence was killing Sally, she just needed a simple 'yes' or 'no'. "Sonic!"

"I guess." he said faintly, shrugging. Sally's breathing suddenly got heavier as she desperately tried to suppress tears. "You guess?"

"Mhm."

"You _guess?_" she asked once more, not sure if that was his final answer.

"Why are you even asking me?"

The lack of eye contact in this conversation made Sally mournful, yet absolutely angry. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because you cheated on me and keep lying to me about meeting other girls?!"

Sonic turned his whole body towards her, crossing his arms over his chest, his expression finally showing some emotion, although he looked rather mad. "Amy is not just 'another girl'." he snorted, using airquotes at 'another girl'. "She is my best friend, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, I hit a nerve there, huh?" Sally barked back, her voice highly sarcastic.

"You know what? You did."

"Then why don't you go and marry Amy, hm?"

Sonic simply growled loudly and stormed out of the room. Sally watched him leave, torn between being endlessly upset and being furious.

* * *

Sonic walked down the road, returning to Amy's favorite spot. He stopped right infront of the lake, looking at his own reflection in the water. He sighed deeply before he started staring at the moon, his expression still blank. He also felt blank inside, he felt absolutely nothing right now. It felt like his heart was only working now to pump blood through his veins, it had no other use. He knew it wasn't fair to treat Sally like this, but he just couldn't help it. His life was good, it was neat, everything was working out just fine. How could Amy destroy everything he had worked on so long within only 24 hours? He was so overjoyed and nervous when he heard of her return, but right now he just wished she would leave again. Amy made him question everything he had achieved by just being there. How did this even make any sense? Images started running through his mind, images of him and Amy at the beach, fighting against Eggman, just laying in the soft grass and talking. She was an amazing friend and he just wished he knew how to appreciate her back then. He had matured, too. Now he knew that he'd never get a friend like her again. A friend that'd _always _stand by his side, no matter what. Hell, he could've murdered someone and Amy would be the only person to visit him in prison - he knew that. He knew that. He knew that **now**. And now it was probably too late to respect everything she had done for him. He sighed once more before he looked at his reflection in the water once more, noticing another reflection beside him. He raised an eyebrow, recognizing Shadow's silhouette. He jumped back and glared at the black hedgehog, but Shadow seemed pretty chill.

"How long have you been standing here, you creep?" Sonic asked, his posture still tense.

"A few minutes." he replied dryly, shrugging.

"Were you following me?"

"No, found you standing here and thought I'd comfort you." Shadow said, not sounding sarcastic at all, which wondered Sonic. His posture softened as he surveyed the other hedgehog.

"Comfort me? Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"High?"

"Nope."

"Took any pills?"

"Gosh, no, you annoying piece of shit." Shadow grunted. Sonic chuckled, now losing all his tension, taking one step closer to the lake again.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I come here often at night. It's a good place to think." Shadow stated honestly.

"You think?"

Shadow just grunted once more and rolled his eyes. "What's bothering you, faker?"

"Nothing particular." Sonic replied dryly, still not feeling like talking.

"Amy's return made you emotional."

Sonic raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "No."

"Yes. It did. And you came here to value the friendship you never wanted back then, and now you're regretting the way you treated her." Shadow said confidently. Sonic was taken aback, was Shadow able to read thoughts?

"Sorta." Sonic simply said with a shrug.

"And you're also questioning your feelings for Sally."

"What the fucking fuck, man?" Sonic blurted out, making Shadow chuckle delightfully.

"I am right, though, ain't I?"

"Fuck yeah, how do you-"

"Telekinesis." Shadow interrupted him with a proud grin.

"Holy fuck? No way. Only Silver can do that."

"Right, you caught me. I could read it in your eyes. You were so lost in thoughts that you didn't even notice my presence. I could've easily drowned you right here and now, you wouldn't have been able to defend yourself. Last time I saw you like this was as you thought Amy could've died, because you had no information of her whereabouts. You're ass deep in trouble." Shadow declared, now sounding more serious. Sonic sighed with a faint nod, knowing Shadow was right.

"Just... why couldn't Amy wait six more weeks before returning? Everything would've been done by then."

"No, you would still feel the same way." Shadow stated blankly. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Shadow, how could he be so sure?

"I don't thin-"

"Trust me, you would." Shadow said again, crossing his arms with a sigh. "She's precious, Sonic. Don't let it all die because of your dumbness."

"Geez, thanks."

"It's true. I mean, Sally is precious, too. You shouldn't hurt her."

"I know."

"You need to be 100 percent sure before marrying her, though. Don't make yourself unhappy. Although you shouldn't doubt your love for her just because Amy came back. You two were never romantically involved, so it's not fair to throw your relationship with Sally away, because your good friend came back. Unless you now feel different about Amy."

Shadow's words sounded wise and ... fatherly. Sonic and Shadow didn't really get along, but right now his presence was very comforting. "I don't think I do." Sonic replied with a shrug.

"You need to be certain, Sonic. Only that would be fair to both of them. Sort your feelings out. Just ... don't throw your love away for a simple crush. Be certain. Man up." Shadow said sternly, nodding at Sonic. As Sonic was about to answer, Shadow disappeared.

"Stupid Chaos Control." Sonic mumbled. Deep inside he knew that Shadow was right. He had to overthink everything, sort his life out. Sally was the most important thing to him, right? There was nothing Amy could do to stop him from marrying her, right? Right? Ooof. His mind kept spinning. So many questions overwhelming him. Amy's return confused him in so many ways. He balled his hands into fists, his expression now determined. Amy was probably right, there was no easy way for them to stay friends with him being married to Sally, so he had to accept Amy's decision. This insight allowed him to answer all questions lingering in his mind.

There was only one question that remained unanswered, though.

If it only took 6 seconds to fall in love with someone, then how long would it take to fall out of love again?

* * *

**I really like Shadow's new attitude. Emotionless, yet understanding and compassionate. ^-^ **

**Just wanted to write a little insight about how Sally's and Sonic's relationship is working out. **

**And if there's no romantic involvement between the two hedgehogs, why would Sonic ask himself a question like that?**

**Stay tuned to find out. :3 **

**Always happy to read your lovely reviews! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic arrived home to find that all lights were already turned off. He quietly walked into the bedroom to find Sally sleep in their kingsized bed, pressing a picture to her chest. Sonic tip-toed around the bed to kneel down infront of her. The fur around her eyes was still damp, which meant she had been crying... crying herself to sleep. Guilt rushed over him as he drooped his ears with a mournful sigh. She didn't deserve this, there was nothing she did wrong. He tilted his head to examine the picture in her small hands. She was clutching onto it as if she couldn't breathe without it. The picture showed the two of them at a party, kissing. It was a secret snapshot. Sonic cracked a sad half-smile at the memory. He then surveyed Sally's face closely, his ears still drooped. He used his thumbs to dry the fur around her eyes gently and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before he stood up slowly and walked around the bed to grab his pillow. He carried it into the living room and threw it loosely on the couch, before quietly closing the door to their bedroom. With a loud sigh he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Afterwards he stared emptily at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days, even though he hadn't been crying. He turned away from his reflection in disgust. With a faint growl he made his way back into the living room, getting comfortable on the couch. He really had no reason to avoid Sally, if he was in her place, he'd demand answers too, but he couldn't be near her right now. He needed some space to sort everything out and he just hoped she'd be able to comprehend. His eye lids got heavy and he finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Sally woke up, rubbing her eyes. Her first glimpse was at the picture still in her hands. She sighed before placing it on her nightstand, stretching and yawning. She turned her head to the side, anticipating to find Sonic lying next to her, but the other half of her bed was empty. Anger and jealousy started to sting painfully in her heart as she got up in a rush, throwing her robe over her body. She hurried into the living room, finding Sonic laying on their couch. She immediately relaxed and her posture lost all the tension. She let out a loud sigh of relief, before tip-toing towards him, examining him closely. He seemed to be dead asleep, flinching from time to time, as if he was having a nightmare. Sally raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided not to wake him. A loving grin appeared on Sally's lips as she noticed how dangerously handsome her fiancé was. It was no wonder that every female on Mobius was going nuts about him proposing to her, they all wished to be in her place. An amorous sigh escaped her mouth, followed by a quiet girlish giggle. Even if they had a fight last night and he chose to sleep on the couch, he was still near her. He decided to come home. And that was all that mattered right now. With one last glance at her lover, Sally disappeared into the kitchen to get herself a coffee. She felt relaxed and thought about a way to make it up to Sonic, to finally get him talking.

About ten minutes later she walked back into the living room, a hot cup of coffee in her hands.

"Babe, I made you coffee, time to wake up." she whispered sweetly while approaching him. She stopped infront of the couch and blinked in disbelief as he wasn't there. She looked around, but he wasn't there. She put the coffee down and walked through the house, calling out his name, but no reaction. She reached for her phone and called him, but he didn't answer. With an angry growl she stomped outside, looking around, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He is messing around with me, I can't believe it." Sally sneered viciously, her tiny hands clenching to tight fists. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to disappear while she was enjoying her coffee, without saying bye or telling her where he's heading. It seemed like he was avoiding her, avoiding to spend time with her - and it ticked her off.

"Just wait till you get home, jerk." Sally muttered underneath her breath, before walking back inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Sonic was running. Running as fast as he could. As fast as his legs would carry him. He needed to get away. He was just feigning sleep and he could feel Sally's love literally suffocating him. He hated himself, he acted like a coward, but he just had to get out of there. And maybe he shouldn't go back before she goes to sleep again. This wasn't the final solution, but he knew no other to deal with it now.

He ran around Station Square without any destination. He didn't know where he was going, or where he should stop. Though, after a few minutes his legs came to an abrupt halt. He spotted Shadow sitting on a bench, his legs crossed, his eyes closed. He was evidently enjoying the sun. Sonic approached him and stopped infront of him, taking the sun from the black hedgehog's face. Shadow slowly opened one eye. Recognizing Sonic, both eyes snapped open and his posture stiffened.

"Faker? What do you want?"

Sonic chuckled before sitting down beside Shadow, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I wanted to thank you for last night." Sonic said, offering Shadow a smile. The black hedgehog just raised an eyebrow. "Errrr... sorry?"

Now Sonic's eyes widened at his own remark as he stiffled a laugh. "No, no, not like that. Oh God. I mean, thanks for being there." he corrected, but Shadow's expression didn't change.

"Being where?"

"Uh, at the lake?"

"Which lake?"

Sonic frowned in confusion as he noticed that Shadow didn't seem to remember. Maybe he was drunk after all.

"You know, I took your advice." Sonic said, pausing to see Shadow's reaction, but there was none. "The advice you gave me last night. About Amy and Sally." Sonic continued.

"Look, I don't know which drugs you're taking, but you should definitely take less." Shadow grunted with a frown.

"But-"

"Whoever talked to you last night must've been your conscience. And obviously you mistook your conscience for me, which is odd. I would never go around and give people advice about their love life, I am the ultimate lifeform and I'd never-"

"Thanks, man." Sonic interrupted him with a grin. Shadow blinked a few times, before his posture softened and he nodded. "Don't tell anyone." he said, before standing up and walking away.

Sonic watched his retreating figure with a low snicker. It seemed like Shadow and him weren't so different after all.

* * *

Somewhere else in Station Square Amy was just watching Cartoons, trying to distract herself from all the drama, when she heard a forceful knock at her door. She perked her ears up and walked to open the door. She froze when she saw Sally, looking furious.

"Err, hey." Amy said nervously, not sure what she had done wrong.

"What did you do to my fiancé?" Sally spat, sounding vicious. Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Just answer me." Sally demanded, crossing her arms.

"Sal, I really don't have time for this. We had our little talk and I promised you to stay away, so what's the matter?" Amy asked, her tone rather annoyed.

"The matter is that you're trying to screw me over by meeting up with Sonic behind my back. Ever since he talked to you last night, he has been avoiding me and we even had a fight last night. So what on earth happened between you two?" Sally said, her tone edgy, her eyes fuming. Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance, this really wasn't her place to tell.

"Listen, you should ask Sonic about this. I am not obliged to give you any information."

"Are you deaf? He won't talk to me about it."

"I am not talking about it either." Amy replied, her tone determined, her expression blank. Sally let out a frustrated growl.

"Look, if you're still in love with him, you should-"

"I do not love your fiancé, okay? Stop getting on my nerves." Amy hissed, her expression darkening.

"I am just saying that if you-"

Amy slammed the door shut infront of Sally's face, ignoring her vigorous knocks. She had no nerves to keep talking about Sonic. Just hearing the word 'fiancé' from Sally and knowing she meant Sonic, was enough. She went upstairs and threw herself on her bed, covering her ears with pillows. She groaned in frustration, when would all of this just stop?

About ten minutes later Amy removed the pillows to find that the knocks had stopped. It seemed like Sally was gone. Amy sighed in relief and went back downstairs, continuing to watch Cartoons. It bugged her that Sonic had a fight with Sally, why was he acting so childish? Amy did all of this because she didn't want to separate them, didn't want to crash their marriage or destroy their love. That was the main reason, so why wouldn't he just accept it and be thankful?

A few minutes later it knocked again and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just go away." Amy grunted in annoyance.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Oh God, sorry! Wait!" Amy yelped as she hurried to open the door for Rouge. She chuckled nervously, allowing Rouge inside. The bat frowned in confusion as she entered Amy's house, sitting down on her pink couch. Amy closed the door and joined her, her posture rather submissive.

"What happened?" the nosy bat asked.

"Heh, just had a little encounter that annoyed me." Amy admitted coyly.

So Amy told Rouge the whole story. The gorgeous bat listened closely, absorbing every bit of information. She loved talks like this. So exciting. Amy finished her tale with a loud sigh. "And yeah, that's it."

"Are you sure you want this?" Rouge asked, rubbing her chin. Amy hesitated to answer, but nodded eventually. "Hm, I think it's kinda impossible to avoid Sonic for a lifetime. You both have the same circle of friends, how is this gonna work?"

"It just has to! I am sick and tired of this bullshit." Amy complained, crossing her arms. Rouge surveyed her friend for a moment before speaking. "You still love him."

Amy gasped and glared at the bat, balling her hands into fists. "I DO NOT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE I DON'T HAVE _ANY_ FEELINGS FOR HIM! IT'S OVER! OVER OVER OVER! MY CRUSH IS **OVER**!" Amy protested viciously. Rouge was a little taken aback, but remained chill.

"Right." Rouge agreed, flashing Amy a mischievous grin. Their little disagreement got interrupted by a knock. Amy stomped off to open the door, still furious that every single person on Mobius seemed to think that she was still in love with the blue hedgehog, which she clearly wasn't. Right? Right! Amy opened the door and it revealed Shadow. Amy greeted him with an eyeroll.

"Uh, seems like I've come at a bad time." he said with a shrug.

"Oh no, come on in, handsome." Rouge said, gesturing him to enter. Amy glanced at Rouge with one eyebrow raised, wasn't she dating Knuckles? Oh whatever.

"I just wanted to inform Amy that there's some male hedgehog at the train station looking for you. He's been asking random people about your whereabouts." Shadow stated dryly. Amy looked at the black hedgehog, tilting her head.

"Who?"

"He said his name was Felix."

Amy's eyes widened in horror, her face became pale and her breathing got heavy. "Oh shit." she whispered underneath her breath, staring emptily at the floor. Rouge glanced at Amy, furrowing her eyebrows. Even Shadow seemed concerned.

Then Amy looked up and stared Shadow dead in the eyes.

"He found me."

* * *

**Uh oh! Trouble's coming her way! Gosh, I love trouble. ^-^ **

**However, I appreciate your lovely reviews so much! They keep me going on and inspire me to keep writing. **

**Is Amy hiding a secret? Why is she so shocked that Felix found her? And what is Felix gonna do? Find out! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

"Who did?" Shadow asked, his voice slightly concerned. He tried to play it cool by crossing his arms and not showing any emotion, though. Rouge started biting her lower lip, she knew what was up - Amy had told her everything.

The pink hedgehog started pacing back and forth in her living room, whispering something unintelligible underneath her breath, her eyes glued to her wooden floor.

"Err, what's wrong with her?" Shadow asked again, glancing at Rouge. He looked rather unimpressed, but Rouge had known Shadow long enough to know that he was worried. "Uh, Felix might be her cheating ex-boyfriend." Rouge said nervously, flashing Shadow an awkward grin. Shadow's eyes landed back on Amy, who wasn't even listening to them. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Cheated on _her_?" he asked, to which Rouge nodded. "Unbelievable, I know." They were both referring to Amy's stunning externality.

"I am so ready to beat-"

"You need to go!" Amy suddenly said, looking at Shadow in pure horror. "Errr..."

"Seriously, leave!" Amy pleaded, firmly shoving Shadow out of her door. "I will explain this later. See you around, bye bye." she stammered quickly, before closing the door in Shadow's face.

Shadow stared at the now closed door a little dumbfounded, but shrugged it off and left. Maybe they had some business to finish that wasn't his concern. He just hoped that this Felix wasn't the abusive type.

**X**

"Amy, you need to calm down." Rouge said, standing up.

"Please forgive me, but I want you gone, too." Amy said, her voice desperate. Her eyes looked moist and her breathing seemed uncontrollable.

"No way." the bat protested, crossing her arms. "I am not leaving you alone with that weirdo, besides I wanna see what he looks like."

"Rouge, please! I wanna deal with this alone, I want nobody around. This is gonna be my last talk with him and I need to get through this _alone_. I appreciate your concern and help, but I really need you to go now." Amy pleaded in a friendly manner. Rouge huffed, frowning. "How can you be so sure that he's gonna find you?"

"Sorry, but there's a big wooden sign infront of my house, saying that this is **my **house. How could he miss that?"

"Get rid of it." Rouge suggested with a shrug.

"There's not enough time. Please, Rouge."

"Fine, fine. Just call me if you need anything. I'll be somewhere nearby." the bat gave in with a loud sigh. Amy nodded happily and opened the door for Rouge.

**X**

After Rouge was finally gone, Amy sat down on her couch, anticipating Felix to come knocking at her door any moment. She bit her lower lip in agony, emptily staring at her closed door, one foot tapping on the floor impatiently. Why on Mobius did this make her so freaking nervous? Not like she hadn't seen Felix in four years, right? Still, her heart kept pounding so loud, that it nearly deafened her.

When it finally knocked, Amy flinched and her breathing increased even more. With weak knees and shaky hands she made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She peeked around the corner and there he stood, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Felix, a chocolate brown hedgehog, a black tip on each of his quills. He had soft white chest fur and chocolate brown nose. His piercing yellow eyes landed on Amy and he cracked a shy smile.

"Hey, Amy. I wanted to-"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? What do you want?" Amy asked, her posture and expression hardening. She was still trembling, but tried to remain strong.

"-give you these flowers." Felix said, arching an eyebrow at his angry ex-lover. "Why are you so tense? Are you not gonna bid me inside?"

"No, I am not! I don't want anything to do with you!" Amy snapped, glaring at Felix. Seeing him stand there like that still made her somewhat weak in the knees, he was so handsome and his eyes were tantalizing - but he was toxic - a liar, a cheater. Back then she put all of her faith in him and he was the only one that succeeded at taking her mind off of Sonic. While being with Felix, she felt complete. Her feelings for him never grew as strong as the feelings she had for a certain blue hedgehog, but she still considered it love. This was the first time she talked to him alone after he cheated. It has been four months.

"Geez, calm down. I am not gonna abduct you or something, I just wanted to apologize."

"For what? Destroying my life? Breaking my heart?" she hissed, her voice cracking.

Felix let his head hang in shame, sighing. "Both."

"A little too late, don't you think?"

"Look, I am not trying to corrupt you into getting back with me. I am bad for you and I know that. I just don't want you to keep me in mind as a gruesome cheater, I want you to also remember the good times we had. We dated for nearly two years, Amy. Don't throw it all into the bin, I want you to look back and smile." he said, his tone mournful, his ears droopy. Amy surveyed him, frowning. He only came here to apologize? That's all?

"With you I had the most wonderful time of my life, okay? But **you **threw it into the bin like it meant nothing by cheating on me!" Amy spat accusingly, her hands still shaky.

"I know, I'm a fucking asshole. It wasn't worth it and it didn't mean shit, but I can't travel back in time to undo it. I can only apologize and hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me."

"Hey, asshole!" someone called out from behind them. Felix turned his head and watched a black hedgehog approach him. He looked intimidating, but Felix remained unimpressed. Amy glanced at Shadow and desperately gestured him to go away, but Shadow chose to ignore it. He walked past Felix and positioned himself beside Amy, glaring at Felix with crossed arms. "I suggest you leave now." he said, his voice raspy and dark. Felix raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"And who might you be?"

"I am the ultimate lifeform."

"Haha, riiiight." Felix laughed. "Come on, pretty boy, I have something to discuss here."

"You don't." Shadow stated, his expression turning darker by the second. Amy glanced at Shadow, feeling extremely nervous.

"Amy, it wasn't necessary to get yourself a bodyguard." Felix said, looking at her. He was amused as it seemed.

"Get your cheating ass out of here or you'll be sorry." Shadow warned through his teeth, his glare very intimidating. Amy elbowed Shadow with a frown, this was none of his business. He glanced at her shortly, but soon focused back on Felix, acting as if Amy wasn't even present.

"Who are you for thinking you could tell me what to do?" Felix asked, his expression turning earnest now.

"I am her new boyfriend." Shadow said confidently, flashing Felix a provocative grin before placing one arm around Amy's shoulder. The pink hedgehog froze and her eyes widened, but she didn't protest. Felix surveyed the apparant couple, holding back his laughter.

"Pah, Amy would never go for a guy like you. Ridiculous."

Shadow wiggled his brows at Felix before he squeezed Amy's boob shortly with the hand that was hanging loosely from her shoulder. Amy gasped and glared at him. "Hey!"

"Pssht." Shadow silenced her with a stern look before he looked back at Felix with a victorious grin. Felix took a step back, gulping loudly.

"Fo' real? Dude, you'll never take my place. I have the looks, a nice car, money, a good job, a good reputation, everything you most likely don't." Felix snapped, feeling humiliated. Shadow let out a low chuckle.

"But I still have one thing that you don't."

"Uh huh, and that would be?"

Shadow removed his arm from Amy's shoulder and leaned in closer to Felix, whispering into his ear with a raspy voice. "Amy."

Felix growled loudly and wrinkled his nose in total anger. "You motherfucker!" He balled his hands into fists and started hitting Shadow in blind wrath, but Shadow easily dodged all his attempts to hit him. It only took one good aimed punch for Shadow to knock Felix out. The chocolate hedgehog fell to the floor, unconcious.

"Holy shit!" Amy gasped before falling onto her knees, checking Felix's heart rate. Shadow adjusted his gloves, his face showing no emotion. Amy glared at the black hedgehog in total frustration. "What have you done?"

"I will help you hide his body." Shadow said dryly with a shrug.

"He isn't dead!"

"Yet." Shadow commented with a proud grin.

"You're unbelievable! We need to get him to the hospital!" Amy yelped, softly shaking Felix's head to wake him up.

"Pfft, no way. That fucker deserved it." Shadow protested, crossing his arms.

"Who gave you permission to stick your nose into my business?" Amy snapped.

"I don't need anyone's permission. I was just try'na help."

"By knocking him out?!"

"He started it." Shadow replied, giving Amy a sulky look.

"Just help me lift him up." Amy sighed, standing up. Shadow nodded and threw Felix's body over his shoulder and placed him on Amy's couch. Amy positioned a pillow under Felix's head and hoped he'd wake up soon. In the meantime she glared at Shadow, her hands placed on her hips.

"That was so unnecessary! I could've easily dealt with him myself." she said, her tone edgy. Shadow cracked his knuckles, giving Amy an unimpressed look.

"Come on, the boob grab was worth it." he chuckled with a wink.

"Don't even mention it." Amy hissed through her teeth. Barging into her business was very impudent of Shadow, but also cute. She was sure he had no bad intentions, but it still annoyed her. Now Felix would wake up and leave Station Square hating her, instead of missing her. She wanted him to go nuts without her, she wanted him to regret it, to feel horrible his entire life, but now he'd simply forget her and move on, but it couldn't be undone now.

Felix groaned in pain as his eyes slowly fluttered open again, making Amy glance at him with worry. Shadow simply rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh God, Felix! How do you feel?" she asked, supporting his head, but he simply yanked her hand away with a growl.

"Don't even touch me."

"I am sorry, none of this was meant to happen." Amy apologized, biting her lip. Felix came to a sitting position, catching his breath. He glanced at Amy, his expression was bitter.

"You're not worth apologizing. You deserved it. Just get out of my sight, you bitch." Felix sneered viciously as he slowly stood up, still wincing in pain. Shadow glared at the chocolate hedgehog, a low growl erupting from him. "Do not talk to her like that. Just get out of here before I whoop your ass a second time."

"Not necessary, bro. You can have her." Felix spat bitterly, before he limped away, vanishing into nowhere. Amy watched him leave with mixed feelings. She turned to Shadow, who was offering her a high five, but she simply growled at him.

"Get out."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna see you right now." she hissed, crossing her arms. Shadow arched an eyebrow, but gave in with a faint nod. "As you wish, Rose."

With that, he left as well. Amy slammed her door shut and took a deep breath. She leaned against her door, slowly sinking to the floor. She pressed her knees against her chest and tried to keep a steady breathing, but failed. She hugged her knees and started pacing back and forth on the floor, sobbing. She allowed herself to cry, she had been suppressing tears for too long. Her life seemed to be a mess right now, but she wanted to sort it all out, but somehow it wouldn't work. Felix awoke strange feelings that she hid deep inside of her - it wasn't love, but something similar. She left town four years ago because she couldn't take Sonic's rejection anymore and her new life was working out just fine. She had a caring boyfriend, good friends and a good job. But somehow she still didn't feel complete, so she came back, but what did she come back to? Trouble, drama and a horrifying wedding. Everything she hadn't expected. The only people that seemed sincerely happy about her return were Tails & Rouge, maybe even Shadow, but that didn't fullfil her. The main reason the came back was Sonic, there was no doubt. She missed him like crazy. She really thought her crush was over, that's why she felt confident to return, but as soon as she saw him, everything came back. All the love and passion, but also the rejection and heartache. She just couldn't get herself to stand by and watch him marry someone else - it was out of nature! So she did the only thing she could do and canceled their friendship. Even after so many years, it hurt like hell to lose him. But there was no turning back now. She had grown into a strong woman that respected herself more than anything, so she had to stay strong. Though, the need she felt inside of her to rush into Sonic's arms, him telling her that everything would be alright, that he would stand by her side, no matter how hard it might get - it was slowly killing her.

Someone once said 'old habits die hard'.

But it seemed like this habit would never die.

* * *

**Ooof, poor Amy, hm? Seems like she still does have feelings for the blue hero after all, but is running from them. **

**What do you think? Did Shadow do the right thing or should he have let Amy sort this out by herself? **

**Tell me in the reviews! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Same day, 11 p.m., somewhere else in Station Square.

Sonic was walking around restlessly. He hasn't been home today, hasn't been talking to anyone. He walked past Amy's house today, but as he saw Shadow leave her place, he ran away. He had no idea what was going on between those two, but in all honesty - maybe he didn't even want to know. He had to accept that Amy wanted him out of his life, even if it hurt. The pain seemed foreign, Sonic wasn't sure if he had ever felt something similar before. His muscles felt numb, his mind was emotionless. He wasn't mad, not even upset - he just felt nothing. And what bugged him the most was that for some reason he couldn't be affectionate around Sally anymore, even though he was going to marry her soon. _Marriage. _Such a strong word. He wasn't sure if he really liked the sound of it. After he had cheated, Sally had become nearly as possessive as Amy once was, just hiding under a sweet disguise.

He stopped walking and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He was tired and needed some rest, so he couldn't avoid going home. He was just hoping that Sally would be asleep.

He unlocked the door to his home, cautious not to make a sound. The lights were turned off, which relieved him. He walked into the living room and switched on a table lamp. He looked around, jumping as he saw Sally sitting on the couch. He hit his head on a nearby wall, a loud 'ow' erupting from him. Sally's look was stern and impatient, yet somewhat upset. She didn't even flinch as he hit his head.

Sonic rubbed the aching spot, taking one step closer to his fiancé. Both didn't say a word, but you could still cut the air between them with a knife.

"So?" Sonic finally said, flashing Sally an uncomfortable grin. She stood up, crossing her arms, her expression hardening.

"_So? _Where have you been? You've been gone for the entire day. Care to explain?"

"I am not really feeling like it, Sal. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"So you can run away again? No way." she replied, her tone determined and stern.

"To be honest, I was nowhere particular, just walking around." Sonic said dryly, his grin fading.

"The whole day?"

"Uh, yeah." he said with a shrug. Sally rolled her eyes at him, not believing a word.

"I want to know what happened between you and Amy. She told me to ask you, so spill." she demanded, her arms tightening over her chest.

"What do you mean _she _told you?" Sonic asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I paid her a little visit today, but she wouldn't talk, just like _you_. I wanna know what game is being played here."

"You went to her house? Have you lost your mind?" Sonic spat accusingly, his expression now darkening.

"Yeah, 'cause I need answers! I care about you, but ever since she came back you've been distant. We haven't even kissed once, for God's sake. Just tell me what's going on." she said, her voice slowly cracking. She was getting emotional again, just what Sonic needed now. He grunted and took a deep breath afterwards.

"Sally, listen, I am only going to say this one time, so you better perk your ears up." Sonic said sternly, looking her straight into her blue eyes. She nodded. "You don't have to worry about me and Amy. Never."

"Good, but that doesn't answer my question."

Sonic sighed in frustration, pulling on his quills. "Stop sticking your nose up my ass! I have an own life, we don't have to share every little detail because we're gonna be husband and wife soon. Sally, if you don't stop asking holes into my belly we'll need to drop this, I can't do this. Not like this."

Sally was taken aback, tears immediately building in her eyes. Her expression turned into shock. "You're considering to drop our wedding?" she asked, sounding desperate and hurt. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant, isn't it?" she asked, some tears rolling down her cheeks. "Because of Amy? Really, Sonic? Are you serious?"

"It's not because of her! It's because of you!" Sonic snapped aggressively. Sally just stared at him in disbelief.

"You know what, Sonic? You can sleep on the couch until you've made up your mind. I don't want a marriage where a divorce is already predicted. I want to spend my life with you, you know? I thought our love was going to survive anything, but it seems you think differently. Hit me up when you've come to a conclusion." she said bitterly, before she vanished into the bedroom, not waiting for a reply.

Sonic flinched as the door closed forcefully and loudly, but didn't go after her. She was right, he had to make up his mind and stop stalling. He exhaled loudly before he threw himself on the couch lazily and fell asleep without even taking his shoes off.

That's how exhausted he was.

* * *

Three days later, Saturday.

Sonic was taking his daily run as he bumped into Knuckles. He hadn't seen his buddy - or anyone else - the past days, so it was good to see a friendly face. Him and Sally hadn't been talking much, mainly due to her bad mood. It was understandable, yet annoying, so Sonic spent most of his time outside - running. The only thing that freed his mind.

"Yo Sonic, I thought you died or somethin'." Knuckles greeted with a goofy grin.

"Heh, yeah. I was really busy." Sonic lied, returning the grin.

"How are things working out? It's only five weeks till your big day."

"Oh, don't remind me." Sonic grunted.

"Something wrong?" Knuckles asked, now looking concerned.

"Nah, just need to get my mind off of it for a while."

"Oh, I have the perfect idea." Knuckles said with a chuckle. "There's a new club called 'One Nation' opening tonight. We should totally go, just us two. You know, drinking, chatting, checking out other girls. Just like old times." Knuckles suggested with a wide grin. Sonic arched an eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. Some distraction was just what he needed. And alcohol for that matter.

"You know what? I'm totally in."

"Amazeballs! Be there at 10 p.m."

"Errr, will be."

With that, Knuckles walked past Sonic. The blue hedgehog watched him leave and rubbed his chin.

"Amazeballs? He must've gotten that from Rouge. Such a henpecked boyfriend."

Sonic then continued his run, eagerly anticipating the night.

**X**

Amy was just doing some dishes as she heard a knock on her door. She twitched her ears in caution.

"It's open." she called out, thinking it could be Shadow who wants to apologize, instead she was greeted by an overly excited Rouge.

"Doll! Come here and sit, I have to tell you something!" Rouge chirped, getting comfortable on Amy's couch. Amy walked into the living room with raised eyebrows.

"Errr, yeah?"

"Sit down!"

"Okay, okay, chill." Amy said, raising her hands in defeat before sitting next to her friend.

"So Knuckles just called me saying he is going to a new club opening tonight."

"Uhm, so?" Amy asked, rather unimpressed.

"I guaranteed him I wouldn't be there 'cause we're having a sleepover." Rouge said through a girlish giggle. "But of course we'll go. I gotta keep an eye on my baby after all."

"Wait, we?"

"Yes, we! You need to come out of your shell and a little party never killed nobody." Rouge cheered happily. She couldn't wait to see Knuckles' face!

"No, no, no. I bet Sonic will be there too." Amy protested, crossing her arms.

"Knuckles said no. He is going there with some other dudes." Rouge lied, but hid it under a sweet smile, hoping it would convince Amy.

"This smells fishy. Why wouldn't Sonic be there?" Amy asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, you know, he's having trouble in paradise. Missy is probably not letting him go." Rouge said with a shrug.

"Nobody could forbid Sonic anything."

"Oh, believe me doll, he's very obedient when it comes to Sally."

"I am still not gonna go." Amy said, her tone stern.

"You are. I wasn't asking you to come, I was commanding you to come."

"Rouge-"

"I'll pick you up at 10! Be ready!" Rouge chirped before she left in a hurry. Amy groaned in frustration. She wanted to cuddle up into a blanket and watch Cartoons while eating ice cream. Going out wasn't on her bucket list. But she knew how persistant Rouge could be, so there was no backing out. She sighed loudly before walking upstairs. Maybe some distraction, alcohol and other guys would take her mind off of Sonic for a while.

So she started looking for an outfit.

Tonight she was going to slay.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to keep you guys updated. **

**Ooooh, seems like Rouge is planning something. ;D **

**What will happen at the club? Will they even cross paths? I am unpredictable, thehe. **

**Stay tuned & tell me what you think! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

'One Nation' club opening, around 10 p.m.

Sonic and Knuckles walked into the new club and man, it was huge. There was loud music blasting from three different rooms, the halls were crowded and there were many people rocking the dance floors. Sonic looked around in awe, the bright flickering neon lights blinding him. This was indeed 'amazeballs'. Knuckles was greeted by many other muscular echidnas, they probably met eachother at the gym. Sonic sighed in satisfaction as the two of them made their way towards the main room. He knew Sally wouldn't be here tonight and Knuckles assured him that Rouge and Amy weren't gonna come either, so he could fully relax and focus on himself for once. Sonic sat down on one of the bar stools and immediately ordered six shots of Tequila, three for him and three for Knuckles. The red echidna glanced at his buddy with one eyebrow raised.

"There, there, tiger. Don't you wanna wait another moment?"

"Nope, tonight I'm gonna live." Sonic replied with a confident grin, to which Knuckles nodded.

"I like the sound of that."

**X**

Amy took one final glance in her mirror, smacking her lips together in pure satisfaction. She was literally on fire and she was aware of it. She mildly curled her long quills and wore a short red dress with matching high heels. The dress revealed some cleavage, but it still looked classy. She made her way downstairs where Rouge was already waiting for her.

"What do you say?" Amy asked sweetly, making Rouge turn her head in Amy's direction. The bat's turquouise eyes widened and a wide grin appeared on her lips.

"Doll, you're absolutely killing it." Rouge cheered, making Amy giggle.

"Let's not wait any longer!" the bat demanded.

"Uh, how are we gonna get there? We're both wearing high heels."

"Oh doll, what do you think God gave me these wings for?" Rouge joked and picked Amy up in a flash, making the hedgehog freeze.

"We-we a-are gonna f-fly?" she stuttered nervously, but before she got an answer, the already lost the safe ground underneath her feet. She was floating. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear, how was Rouge even able to carry her weight? She slowly opened one eye and looked down, feeling the immediate need to throw up, so she closed her eyes again until they arrived.

They got there in a flash and Rouge let Amy down carefully. The pink hedgehog was still trembling in fear, but soon tried to regain her composure. She stared at the huge doors of the new club in awe. There was no turning back now and as she spotted a couple of handsome boys smoking in some corner, she didn't even feel like going home anymore.

"Rouge, let's get it." she said, confidently walking through the large glass doors. Inside the music was blasting and the lights were mesmerizing. The two ravishing ladies walked down the hall, a couple of guys checking them out from head to toe, one of them even whistled, but Amy chose to ignore it for now. All three rooms were crowded, one was strictly for girls, one was the main room (the largest of them all) and one was only playing hip hop. She glanced at Rouge, who seemed to be looking for someone.

"Where shall we go first?" Amy asked, arching an eyebrow. Rouge quickly shook her head, she shouldn't be making it too obvious. Amy was oblivious to Sonic's presence and it should stay like this until she was completely drunk.

"Uh, the girls room?" Rouge suggested, knowing that Sonic was sitting at the main bar. Amy nodded with a smile and they linked arms, walking into the girls room.

Rouge headed straight to the bar, which caused Amy to roll her eyes with a smile.

"For me and my girl 10 shots of Tequila, please." Rouge ordered. Amy gasped in shock.

"10? Are you out of your mind? I'll be crawling back home."

"That's the plan." Rouge replied with a wink.

**X**

Sonic was still sitting in the main room, he had already drowned 14 shots of Tequila and was starting to feel tipsy. Knuckles was busy chatting to some random dude, being pretty tipsy himself. That's when Sonic spotted an orange hedgehog girl with light brown eyes approach him. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Amy.

Whaaaa- Sonic's eyes widened at his own thoughts. The fuck? How could he compare other girls to his best friend? That's... wrong. If anything he should be comparing them to Sally.

"Hey, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" she asked shyly, struggling to keep eye contact. Sonic threw on his trademark grin and nodded. "I am."

"Oooh, that's so exciting! I was thinking of approaching you the whole time, but I really needed some alcohol to do it." she admitted with a shy giggle.

"Naw, I don't bite." Sonic reassured her with a large, flirty smile. So the two started talking, Sonic offered her a seat and a drink. It seemed like she really enjoyed it, while Sonic was only doing it to kill time ... and thoughts of a certain pink hedgehog lingering in his mind.

**X**

Amy and Rouge were hitting the dance floor after killing about 20 shots together. Amy was already really tipsy, but able to control herself. The pink hedgehog was really enjoying herself, which made Rouge grin happily at her friend. Amy kept looking around, all the girls in this room were pretty, Sonic was really missing out on something, being stuck at home with his mistress. But it was his choice after all. Though, Amy suddenly froze in her tracks and her heart skipped a beat when she saw a blue hedgehog walk past them. She relaxed after seeing that it was a female, the blue of her fur way lighter than Sonic's. She turned to Rouge with an awkward smile.

"Shall we go the main room? We've been in here for over one hour."

"Fine, but I need you to kill three more shots with me." Rouge said, placing her hands on her hips. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, you know I can't take that much."

"Don't be a chicken, it's my treat."

"Ugh, fine." Amy gave in with a frustrated sigh. After gulping the shots down, Amy felt dizzy for a moment, but soon regained her composure. They made their way into the main room. It was even bigger and fancier than the other one, making Amy gasp in awe. She looked around, seeing many happy faces. She relaxed as she noticed that Sonic actually really wasn't here. What she didn't know was that he was outside with the orange hedgehog, 'cause she wasn't feeling well.

Slowly, but surely her vision became a little blurred due to the amount of alcohol she had been drinking. She focused on Rouge and followed her around.

"Rouge, I think I need a glass of water." Amy complained, her breathing getting heavier.

"Nonsense." Rouge protested, leading Amy to the dance floor. "I want to see you pass out."

"Uh, sorry?"

The bat stiffled a laugh. "Not literally, you know what I mean."

Rouge kept checking her surroundings cautiously, waiting for any sign of Knuckles or Sonic entering the club again. As she finally spotted Sonic, she quickly grabbed Amy's hand and dragged her to the bar. Amy was confused, but followed her anyway.

"Wow, you really seem to dislike that song." Amy grunted sarcastically.

"Oh, shush. I need another drink." the bat lied. She stopped at the bar, ordering two shots of Tequila. She handed Amy one, who refused to keep drinking. But Rouge knew that this would be the fatal drop - the only way to get Amy and Sonic talking.

"You're gonna drink this now." Rouge demanded sternly, yet friendly. Amy vigorously shook her head, crossing her arms.

"No way. If I take one more shot, I won't be able to stand on my two legs. That would be super embarrassing."

"No one cares. No one in here will be able to walk home, so you're gonna drink this. I am here to look out for you." Rouge reassured her friend, who finally gave in with a loud groan. Both girls gulped her drinks down.

"Ew, I really can't take another one." Amy barked, making a grimace. Rouge nodded in agreement, turning her head to see Sonic and Knuckles approaching.

"Okay, doll. I am gonna go look for Knuckles. It seems like you're not really fast on your legs, so you stay here. I'll be back." Rouge commanded, to which Amy nodded. As long as Rouge wasn't around, she wouldn't have to keep drinking, so it was fine. She watched Rouge disappear in a flash. She looked around, her vision getting more blurred. She noticed a dark corner in the main room, where no one was standing, so she stumbled over there and leaned on the wall. She had a good view on the bar, so she would see Rouge come back. She sighed as she watched the blinding neon lights dancing on the ceiling, the loud bass making her sensitive ears cheep. She was feeling good, way too good for her taste.

She crossed her arms as her eyes kept wandering around the crowded room. She watched a guy sit down at the bar, he looked kinda moody. Amy surveyed him, he looked really handsome... but also familiar. She had seen a few blue hedgehogs in here, but this one... God no, it was him.

It was Sonic.

He was here.

She was glad she was standing in this lonely dark corner, where he hopefully wouldn't pay attention to. She felt the need to escape, but the only way to leave would be walking past him - and that was not an option. So she leaned a little harder against the wall, hoping he wouldn't see her.

She just hoped Rouge would be back quickly.

**X**

After Sonic brought his little spontaneous date outside, because she felt like puking, he finally got rid of her. He entered the main room again, feeling confident and _really _drunk. He had been drinking the whole night, it seemed like he had already emptied an entire bottle. Knuckles was walking right behind him as Sonic noticed a familiar silhouette run past him. He could've sworn it looked like Rouge, but maybe he was just too drunk. Knuckles tapped his shoulder and told him he'd be right back, so Sonic made his way towards the bar alone. He sat down on his old bar stool, his elbows resting on the counter. A muffled sigh erupted from his mouth as he started to look around. His eyes wandered along the dance floor, where some ladies were dancing dangerously sexy. He snickered underneath his breath, feeling the alcohol consume his brain more and more. He looked around further, his eyes stopping at the dark corner. He was sure this was the 'making out' corner, nearly every club had something like this. He arched his eyebrow as he looked more closely, noticing that a single lady was standing there, looking rather uncomfortable. Her back was rested against the wall while she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. The blue hedgehog tilted his head sideways, he had seen this girl before. She almost looked like...

Holy hell! It was her! Sonic's heart started pounding like crazy, but he had to keep it on the low now. He was sure she had already seen him, so he turned away again, acting as if he didn't recognize her. He kept glancing at her incomspiciously, waiting for some dude to hit on her. It surely wouldn't take long. From what he had seen she looked like a Goddess. To his surprise Amy kept sending every guy away, even though he was sure she had been drinking a lot, otherwise she wouldn't be here. Was she even aware of where she was standing? Of course all the dudes thought she was waiting to be taken home by someone, but Sonic just knew that it wasn't her intention to leave the club with a sexy stranger - that would be out of character. Perhaps she was waiting for him to approach her? Perhaps she was trying to avoid talking to him? He wasn't sure. He snipped his fingers to get the bartender's attention.

"Yo, I need three more shots." he ordered. The bartender nodded and handed Sonic the drinks. He gulped them down as if his life was depending on it. After the last one he exhaled loudly, feeling ready to confront her.

**X**

Amy watched Sonic closely, her eyes were basically glued to him. Did he always look this good or was she already completely drunk? He was smoking hot. She started biting her lower lip as his eyes landed on her, checking her out. Her palms got sweaty and her heart increased speed. One of her legs was trembling, she had no control over it. Was this because of the alcohol or because of... him? His eyes were focused on her, making her more nervous by the second. As he finally turned away with a shrug, Amy relaxed a bit. Seemed as if he didn't recognize her. She took a deep breath, impatiently waiting for Rouge to return.

A few guys stopped, asking if she needed a ride home, but she declined. What were they thinking? Impudent.

Her eyes wandered back to Sonic, whose posture kept staying the same. As he ordered more alcohol, Amy arched an eyebrow. He gulped his drinks down as if they meant nothing. As he got up from his stool, Amy perked her ears up and examined him cautiously. He started walking towards her, his walk confident, a flirty grin plastered to his muzzle. He looked incredibly sexy and Amy tried to tell herself to look away, but she failed. He came closer, his eyes focused on her.

Shit, he had recognized her. And he was coming for her. Her hands started shaking and she felt a hot blush appear on her cheeks. This was it. He was gonna talk to her.

Then realization hit her. This was planned.

This was a conspiracy.

And it wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

**Uh oh. ^-^ **

**What do you think will happen? Tell me in the reviews, I really wanna read your thoughts! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Amy gulped loudly as she watched Sonic approach her. He got closer and closer and everything around her was happening in slow motion.

"Get yourself together." Amy scolded herself underneath her breath. She suddenly felt really giddy and thought she was going to pass out any moment. She couldn't take the heat...

He finally stopped infront of her, placing his hands on his hips, a slick grin glued to his lips. He checked Amy out from head to toe, making her stomach clench painfully, before he locked eyes with her. She was nervous, her hands shaky and her knees weak. His eyes. She had almost forgotten how captivating those eyes were.

"Well, hello there, pretty lady." Sonic said, the words rolling off his tongue so nicely, that it made Amy swoon, but she had to keep control. For now though, a little fun wouldn't hurt.

"If it isn't Sonic T. Hedgehog." Amy stated confidently, crossing her arms over her chest. Sonic's eyes quickly fell on her boobs, before he caught himself and stared back into her jade orbs.

"In the flesh, baby." he said, showing her his most self-satisfied grin. Gosh, those teeth. Amy was going to melt into a puddle any moment, but she had no other choice than to remain calm. She was butter in his hands and the alcohol made it even worse, but she had to fight against it. She was dealing with the devil right now anyway. Drunk Sonic was bad news, really bad news. And drunk engaged Sonic? Don't even get her started.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here all alone? I mean, isn't your boyfriend going to get jealous?" Sonic asked, pretending not to know her to ease the tension between them. Amy arched an eyebrow, but soon a playful grin creeped up her lips. To his surprise, she played along just fine.

"Oh no, I don't have a boyfriend, but I really wish I had one." she said, offering him a suggestive wink. Sonic hitched a breath, her flirty ways _really _got to him, but he had to keep it on the low. He was not going to let her know that his mind was running in the completely wrong direction right now - Amy would sue him if she knew. Sonic felt his heart stop for a short moment as she leaned in closer, searching for his ear. Her mouth only inches away from his sensitive ear, he felt her breathing, which made him shudder with pleasure. Holy hell, this was breathtaking.

"But you know what? I do have a fiancé and we're gonna get married in five weeks." Amy whispered into his ear, before she pulled her face away again, smiling sweetly, hiding her hands behind her back. Sonic's eyes widened and his ears drooped, he knew what she was referring to. Just as he thought she was going to play along... shit. But the tension between them was still real, so Sonic thought he could still win the game. They were both drunk after all, so fighting temptation was going to be hard, especially for her. The look in her eyes gave away how attractive she found him and he had to admit - he wouldn't mind to see Amy get undressed either. She was one gorgeous hedgehog. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that about his best friend and that it could lead to drama and heartbreak, but right now he was drunk and not thinking clearly.

"Awh, that's too bad, so there's no way to get your number?" he asked, feigning hurt, flashing her a dirty smile. It made the butterflies inside of her rise, but she kept a straight face.

"Sonic, what are you trying to do here? I don't think I was stuttering a few days ago, so please just leave me alone." Amy grunted, crossing her arms.

"So there's no way you're gonna talk to me? I am craving your attention." Sonic said, his voice low and raspy, making Amy shudder. Sonic's eyes landed on her lips, making her heart skip one, or maybe two, beats. She swallowed harshly, feeling her palms getting sweaty again. Then his eyes wandered back up, being glued to hers. Oh Lord, what was he doing to her? If only he knew how well his tricks were working on her...

"Listen, your little tricks aren't working on me, okay?" she said sternly, frowning. She tried her best to convince him that she was mad at him, when in reality she was craving his touch so badly. But it was wrong. So wrong. Sally popped up in her head, awakening painful images and feelings. She sighed deeply, still focused on Sonic. He wasn't gonna get her. She wasn't one of his toys and it wondered her that he seemed to think otherwise.

"Are you sure?" he asked, planting a small kiss on her nose. Amy's eyes widened and her breathing increased to a maximum level. This couldn't be happening. He did not just do that, did he? Amy blushed deeply as she avoided eye contact for a moment, trying to keep her composure. She looked back into his eyes, he was still dangerously close to her face, one hand resting on the wall behind her, her other one placed on his hip. His suggestive grin made her heart pound like it gonna break out of her chest any moment and she was sure he could read it in her eyes. Even if it was only a small kiss on her nose, it still gave her a tingly feeling. Her hands started shaking even more and she felt as if her knees were gonna give in any moment, but she tried to hide it all under a stiff expression.

Sonic felt confident, almost superior. He knew that Amy had a weak spot for him and he needed to test his boundaries. How far was she gonna let him go? When would she shove him away? When would she slap him? His drunk mind kept spinning, entirely forgetting about Sally. The only person existing in his mind right now was Amy and she was by far the best distraction he ever had. Besides, it was time for a little pay back. She hurt him majorly, so it was time to hurt her even more.

"I am absolutely sure. Go away." Amy hissed, but failed at suppressing her major grin. He had her right where he wanted her. He inched a little closer, feeling Amy getting more nervous. All the people around them seemed non-existant and they were both deaf to the music. They both had their own melody in their head. A playful smile crept up Sonic's lips, he was enjoying this way too much.

"Not even if I do this?" he asked huskily, before he pressed his lips on hers. She became stiff, just like a stuffed toy. He could feel her whole body tremble, which made him grin. After a short moment he pulled away, she hadn't kissed him back, but she also hadn't protested. He was still very close her, he could literally feel her body heat up. He chuckled underneath his breath, kissing her felt way too good for his taste - he wondered if it could be any more sensational if she kissed back? Her eyes were opened widely and she had an empty stare, almost as if she was looking right through him. Sonic watched her reaction carefully, feeling the desperate need to kiss her again, but he hesitated.

Amy felt dead, yet so alive. Feeling his lips on hers, oh just once, has always been her secret dream. And it just happened, right? Or was she just imagening things? She stared emptily at him, not sure what to feel. She felt no blood pumping through her veins anymore, her blood was replaced by passion. And love. Her heart kept jumping in her chest, but her face remained the same. She was shocked. Absolutely and entirely shocked. She never had expected Sonic to randomly kiss her, especially not after everything they were going through at the moment. And surely this wasn't a correct way to save a friendship, but a drunk mind is nothing compared to a sober mind. In her sober mind, she would've slapped him and told him to go and kiss Sally, but her drunk mind wanted more. She wanted a taste of him, the taste she had been waiting for so long. And she deserved it. And tonight she was gonna get it. Her eyes focused back on his neon green ones, her look determined. Sonic couldn't hide his sheepish grin and Lord above, it turned her on. He turned her on. So without anymore hesitation she digged her fingers into his chest fur in a swift movement, crashing her lips on his, pulling him closer. His eyes snapped open and he seemed taken aback, but he soon gave into it, now placing both hands on the wall behind her, pinning her to it. He deepened the kiss and it seemed they both got lost in it quickly. They couldn't hear the music or any voices, only their own heart beats. Amy needed this. And enjoyed it. A sensational wave of lust overcame her, as she threw her arms around Sonic's neck, pulling him even closer. She wanted to eat him alive. She softly pulled on his quills, feeling him smile beneath their kiss, which immediately made her smile, too. She felt a heat between her legs, something she hadn't felt before, at least not like this. Their kiss was hungry, yet passionate and slow. Normally there should be a voice in her head telling her to stop, but tonight she was dealing with the devil, and he told her to keep going.

Sonic was extremely surprised as Amy kissed him, he hadn't expected it would turn out like this. Feeling the force of her sweet lips, he couldn't help but to give in. It felt new, it felt passionate and oh so good. He got lost in the kiss and his mind was running like crazy. He felt no need to stop, no need to pull away, he felt like diving deeper and deeper into this. At some point he started sucking on her lower lip, making her shudder. She had never been this close to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. And he never thought he could enjoy a moment like this so freaking much. It felt splendid, magnificent and magical. He could feel Amy's hunger and lust as she pressed her body closer to his and he couldn't control his hands any longer, running them through her now messy quills, down her back, stopping at her butt, squeezing it mildly. As a muffled moan erupted from her, he squeezed it again, obviously enjoying this a little too much (if you know what I mean). He grabbed her butt firmly, pushing her up against the wall. She immediately obeyed by positioning her legs around his waist and he was supporting her by holding onto her sides, running his fingers up and down. His whole body tingled, a completely foreign feeling overcame him. His heart rate just wouldn't sink, it kept beating faster and faster and faster. He had never felt so dizzy, yet so satisfied during a kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth and as she gave permission to enter, their tongues started dancing together, softly wrestling for dominance. This kiss was wild and passionate, but also slow, soft and ... loving. This wasn't his usual way of making out. With her it seemed to be something completely different. He pressed his crotch against her sensitive area, making her moan and shudder with pleasure. He enjoyed how much she enjoyed it. This was by far the most sensual kiss he had ever experienced and he didn't want it to stop, he never wanted to stop. He felt the need to go one step further, but remembered that this was still Amy and he shouldn't be taking advantage of her, but God damn he wanted her so bad. Like, _so bad. _It was getting harder to keep control over his hormones. Had he ever had a make out session as long as this? Probably not. He wasn't really the kissing type, he liked it when it got straight to business. But with her, he could be holding onto this forever, even though his friend downstairs thought differently, but he had to keep a little control over the situation. Besides, Amy probably wouldn't let him, would she? Curious he kept pressing his crotch against her - oh holy smokes - wet area down there and she did nothing, absolutely nothing, to stop him from doing so. Instead, she deepened the kiss even more. This made him smile, pleasure filled groans erupting from him. She was one lucky girl that she was wearing underwear, otherwise Sonic had no idea how much longer he'd be able to keep control over his body.

Though, a firm tap on his shoulder made him pull away, staring at Amy - who looked oh so horny - before glancing sideways.

"Dude, you were here _check girls out_, not to _make out _with them." Knuckles scolded his friend with an eyeroll. Sonic's eyes locked with Amy's, both panting a little. He was still holding her up and her lipstick was smudged all over his face. Knuckles glanced at the strange woman Sonic had been making out with and gasped as he recognized her.

"Holy shit, that's Amy!" he said in shock, taking a step backwards.

"Eeeeeek!" Amy shrieked, pushing Sonic away, landing on her feet. She covered her mouth in shock, her eyes immediately filling with tears. She took several steps backwards, emptily staring at Sonic, who seemed pretty uncomfortable himself.

"Amy, please, I can explain." he said, his voice desperate. In this case, realization wasn't a good thing. Both felt sober from one moment to the other. Unbelievable guilt rushed through Sonic's veins, what had he just done to his best friend? He played with her feelings, but that wasn't his intention! He thought a little flirt wouldn't hurt and he wanted to annoy Amy a bit, but he didn't wanna go this far.

"Sonic, what have we done?" Amy yelped, her voice filled with deep hurt. Sonic drooped his ears, trying to approach her, but she kept going backwards. "Amy, I am so sorry, we were drunk, please just listen." Sonic pleaded, but Amy shook her head, warm tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't wanna go this far, I should've... I should've resisted... but I couldn't! Amy, just hear me out!"

"Don't come near me ever again." Amy whined bitterly, before she ran away, coincidentally straight into Rouge's arms, who gave Sonic a dark glare, before escorting Amy outside.

Sonic turned to Knuckles in frustration. "How is this only my fault?" he asked, crossing his arms, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Hm, are you the engaged one orrrrr...?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"But she wanted it just as much, fairly aware of my engagement!" Sonic protested bitterly.

"And you being fairly aware of her sensitive feelings, you absolute fucking asshole. Stop thinking with your dick." Knuckles snapped viciously.

Sonic let his head hang in shame, letting out a deep sigh. "I wasn't." he said quietly, but Knuckles didn't catch him due to the loud music.

"What?"

"I wasn't thinking with my dick! I don't know what the fuck has gotten into me, but it had **nothing **to do with me wanting to fuck her." Sonic said angrily, glaring at Knuckles.

"Oh really, what were you trying to do then?"

"I..." Sonic started, sighing, his expression softening. "I was trying to pay her back for how she treated me. But it seems by wanting to hurt her, I have only hurt myself." he finally admitted.

He glanced at the door, but Amy was gone. He closed his eyes, feeling ashamed.

It was a mistake.

But something in his mind screamed at him to repeat that mistake.

So if this really was considered a mistake, it was the most beautiful and most sensual mistake he ever made.

* * *

**I know you've all been waiting for this, so I didn't wanna keep you on the hook forever. ;D**

**What do you say? Expected this? I definitely haven't, but my hands won't listen to me while writing. *shrugs* **

**However, as cute (and kinda hot) their kiss was, it was still wrong - on both parts. So now Amy's deeply hurt and Sonic deeply guilty. **

**But, as you can see, something happened - the kiss somehow touched his heart, right? So what's gonna happen next? **

**Stay tuned and pleaseeeeeee review! xoxo **


	14. Chapter 14

"Why? Just why? How could he do that to me?" Amy whined bitterly, sitting on her couch, her knees pressed to her chest. She hadn't stopped crying ever since they left the club and Rouge was slowly getting tired. The compassionate bat had listened to the same story around 45 times in a row. It was already 3 a.m. and both girls were still a little tipsy, but Rouge knew that she couldn't leave Amy alone. The hedgehog was devastated to the core. This wasn't the goal Rouge and Knuckles were trying to achieve - they merely wanted the two stubborn hedgehogs to talk to eachother... but yeah, whatever.

"I gotta admit, this wasn't my most brilliant idea." Rouge remarked with a mournful sigh, sitting next to her friend, caressing her back to soothe her.

"You don't say!" Amy snapped, flashing Rouge a fierce glance, which caused the bat to roll her eyes.

"For the millionth time, I am sorry, I really am. How could I've known that it would turn out like that?"

"I was only a little game to him and I was so stupid to fall for it. Just once in my life I thought I could mean something to him, something more than a friend, but he keeps playing with me. It's so unfair. I never wanted this to happen, can you imagine how devastated Sally will be? I promised her to stay away and what have I done?" Amy sobbed, her voice fainting. Rouge drooped her ears and exhaled loudly. Shit was getting real. She knew the day Sally was to find out about this, Amy would be doomed. Sally was forgiving when it came to Sonic, but other girls ... ouch.

"Doll, don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault. You were drunk and got lost in the heat of the moment. Sonic is the engaged one, he should've resisted. He is the one who's going to come home and break Sally's heart, not you."

"But there would be no need to break her heart if it weren't for me!" Amy protested, her loud sobs echoing through the living room. "I am a terrible person, I can barely look at myself."

"I just don't understand why you'd lie to me... you said your feelings for him have regressed."

"God damn, they haven't, okay?! I love this hedgehog so much, there's no word to describe what I feel when I'm around him. But he belongs to Sally, it hurts so bad."

"Doll, if he really belonged there, this wouldn't have happened. He seems to have some faith in you and maybe one day he'll be giving the two of you a shot. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"No, it wouldn't." Amy spat angrily, glaring at Rouge. "He is about to get married, how am I am gonna get happy by ruining a marriage?"

Rouge was about to respond as the door swung open and revealed a panting Sonic. He stood in the doorframe, resting his gloved hands on his knees, his ears drooped.

"Fuck, I forgot to lock the door." Amy grumbled, crossing her arms. Her glare was drilling through Sonic's brain and he immediately regretted coming here, but he had no other choice.

"Please hear me out." the blue hedgehog pleaded, now getting into a normal posture, his eyes glued to Amy. His look was sorrowful and there was deep regret written all over his face.

"I need to pee." Rouge remarked, before she vanished into the bath room. She wanted the two hedgehogs to sort this out by themselves.

"I don't wanna hear a word you say. Just leave and **never **come back." Amy said, her expression darkening as she tried to suppress tears. Her eyes were still moist, though.

"It was foolish and irresponsible to drag you into my dilemma, but I just wanna explain." Sonic said, his tone mournful.

"Explain what? That you were at the club sucking my face while your fiancé is sitting at home planning your wedding?" Amy snapped fiercely, forcing Sonic to droop his ears even more, his posture getting submissive.

"Look, I've been having doubts and-"

"Oh, and you thought making out with your best friend was the solution?" Amy interrupted him, her expression a mixture of pure sadness and total anger.

"Just listen to me!" Sonic said, his voice cracking. "I was having doubts about this whole marriage ever since you came back and I know it was wrong to get your hopes up by doing something like this, but I was drunk and not thinking straight. I am sorry, so so sorry. I don't deserve you and I know it, but I just want you to know..." he paused with a bitter sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, before he opened them, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't think of it as a mistake. You weren't a mistake. You could never be."

Amy let his words sink in as her chest tightened painfully, horrible feelings overcoming her in a wave of guilt. She had no words to respond, there was nothing she could say. She wanted to yell at him and send him to hell, but somehow her mouth felt dry and wouldn't allow her to speak, so Sonic continued. "It made me change my point of view and made me realize something..."

"Sonic." Amy interrupted him with a sorrowful sigh as she stood up. "I don't care about your realizations. I just want you to leave."

"I am trying to tell you something important here, Amy." Sonic said, arching an eyebrow. Although Amy wasn't entirely sure what he was about to say, she didn't wanna hear it right now.

"Keep it to yourself. Just go." she demanded.

"Is this your last word? You're not accepting my apology?"

"Indeed. Good night." Amy said blankly, her words sounding sincere. Sonic gave in with a loud sigh.

"Good night." he breathed as he turned around and started to walk away. Amy watched his retreating figure for a moment, before she sat back down, her door still standing open. Something in her wanted him to come back, but something else wanted him to stay away. This twisted knot was too much for her to handle, so she allowed herself to cry some more.

"Amy!" Rouge called out, hurrying down the stairs to take Amy in her arms. "Hey, shhhh, it's fine. He's gone." she whispered soothingly.

"I don't even want to see his face anymore." Amy yelped, her sobs getting louder and more heartbreaking.

"Why did you send him away? Maybe he wanted to tell you that his feelings towards you changed."

"I know what he might have wanted to say, okay?" Amy cried, freeing herself from Rouge's hug to wipe some tears away. "I just don't wanna hear it."

"Why not? This is your big chance."

"My big chance to ruin a life? A wedding? A relationship?"

"To win him over."

"I don't want him." Amy protested, crossing her arms. "She can have him. I don't need another cheater in my life."

* * *

Sally was sitting in the kitchen, reading a magazine. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, it felt odd not to have Sonic by her side. He had been on the run the past three days and they barely talked to eachother. Now he was gone, probably drinking his soul away somewhere and it bothered her. She had no idea where he was or with whom he was. After he cheated he barely went out alone, especially not when he was about to get wasted. Sally needed to build new trust, but how was she gonna do that? His behavior was off and she feared that he could be cheating again - right now.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she heard the door close. She ran into the living room and spotted Sonic standing in the middle of it, his fur damp, his eyes red and ... was that lipstick on his neck? Her heart sank to the ground and there was deep pain filling her chest, but she hesitated to speak.

"Sal, before you say anything, I need to tell you something. I did something terrible tonight." he said, his words serious and stern.

Sally felt her stomach clench painfully as tears started stinging in her eyes.

God, please no.

* * *

**Hey, I know this is really short but I've been dealing with private issues lately and haven't had the time to upload. **

**Hope you enjoy this anyway, please review and keep me inspired! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic was standing in the middle of the living room, Sally a few meters away from him, covering her mouth with one of her small hands. Her expression revealed shock and devastation, even though Sonic hadn't even started talking. He sighed deeply before his neon green eyes met her icy blue ones.

"Sal, I drank way too much." Sonic started with a low voice, his ears slightly drooping. Sally's watery eyes were glued to his as she twitched her ears cautiously, listening to every breath Sonic took. "And somehow things became complicated at some point. I haven't talked to Amy in a few days and she.. was there and she was drunk, too."

"What on Mobius are you trying to say, hedgehog?" Sally snarled viciously, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We talked and somehow everything got out of control and I don't know, Sally, I just did something horrible!" Sonic shouted, immediately regretting raising his voice. She didn't deserve it. So he softened his posture and exhaled loudly. "We kissed." he said, his voice now just above a whisper.

You could hear a needle drop. Everything around them became quiet, Sally felt like she was numb. Her hands started shaking, her bottom lip began to quiver. She stared at Sonic in disbelief, trying to keep her breathing steady. He just looked emptily at her, his head hanging in shame.

"You... you kissed... Amy?" Sally asked in total disbelief. The pink hedgehog, out of all people? She broke her promise... and so did Sonic. Why was the whole world against her? Everyone tried to hurt her... and succeeded. It felt like a dagger in her back, but she tried to suppress her feelings. She knew Sonic was still somewhat drunk, so it made no sense to yell at him right now.

"I did. You can hate me now. Throw me out, send me to hell. I am ready." Sonic said with a timid nod, knowing he had probably lost her.

"Was it an innocent kiss, a wild make out session or... more?" Sally asked, trying to swallow the hurt in her voice, but Sonic could hear it very clearly. He hesitated to answer and clenched his fists.

"It was... a wild kiss. I want to be honest with you, Sally. You deserve the best husband in the entire world and it seems like... that's not me. Give me some alcohol and I overstep my boundaries, I don't even know why I am doing this to you. I am a total jerk. I also hurt Amy, she was utterly drunk and I somehow felt superior and took advantage of the situation. I'm such a -"

"Did you think of me while it happened?" Sally interrupted him, her expression serious and her tone stern. Sonic tilted his head slightly, searching for the right answer. Which way was he supposed to go from here? Have her forgive him or be brutally honest, even though that could mean that her father would never talk to him again? Was marrying Sally still an option? Was there a possibility that one day they could be happy and forget everything? Was Amy just a simple sidekick? Was it more? His head started spinning.

"I did." he mumbled, knowing it was a fatal lie. But where would be the fairness in all of this if he just broke Sally's heart on purpose? If this made her feel better, why not?

"I see. Is that the reason why you didn't go further? I mean, a wild kiss can easily lead to wild sex, especially if both parties are drunk as fuck. Tell me, Sonic. Tell me the truth." Sally demanded, gulping loudly. She felt like all her organs were burning, her heart was feeling cold and homeless, her head felt like someone just sent a bullet straight through her head, but on the outside she kept her composure. An inner voice told her to trust Sonic a few days ago, she felt like she was overreacting. But now she knew she had every right to be the way she was.

"Uh, I..." Sonic stammered, unsure what to say. What if Sally would talk to Amy one day? Would Amy tell her every dirty detail? "I... yes... my head was so full of you, I just pushed her away at some point."

"Uh-huh." Sally breathed, crossing her arms tightly over his chest. Good God, if this hedgehog was lying, she would slaughter him. "A drunk kiss can happen between friends."

Sonic's eyes lit up in confusion, but also relief. Did this mean she was forgiving? Just like that? That wasn't like Sally at all.

"May the Lord have mercy on you if you just lied to my face." Sally grunted bitterly, staring right into Sonic's eyes. He swallowed thickly, knowing what this meant.

"Now follow me and show me how much you care about me." Sally said, flashing him a mischievous grin. Sonic took a step backwards. He just told her that he kissed someone else and now she... wants to have sex? Just like that? Something smelled utterly fishy here.

"I don't mean to be rude, but my head is spinning and I really need some rest." Sonic said with an awkward smile. Sally started checking him out from head to toe, seductively biting her lower lip. This was a show. There was no way she was getting horny by staring at Amy's lipstick stamps all over Sonic's face. She simply wanted to know the truth and something told her he was lying.

"Don't be like that. I'll be your toy." Sally offered with a wink. Sonic felt sweat on his forehead and a cold shiver down his spine. This was the most awkward shit ever and he hated himself for knowing one thing ...

He had no desire to sleep with Sally tonight.

But if Amy was the one asking him, he probably would do it in a heart beat.

What a hurtful realization.

"Not tonight, babe. I need to overthink some things."

"Sonic." Sally hissed dangerously, her expression now turning into a dark scowl. "I told you not to lie to me."

"Fine! You want the truth? Fuck yes, I would've slept with her on the spot! It was Knuckles who interrupted us." Sonic blurted out angrily, immediately regretting this decision to the core.

Sally's expression softened. She literally felt her heart sink to her stomach. Her expression stayed the same, but inwardly she just started burning. She swallowed thickly before she sat down on their couch, staring at the floor emptily. There were no tears, no yelling, nothing. She felt empty and betrayed.

Sonic immediately rushed to her side, kneeling down beside her.

"Sal, I am really drunk, I didn't mean what I just said!" he said with a pleading voice, placing one of his shaky hands on Sally's knee. Her eyes slowly wandered up to survey his face, before she yanked his hand away in a swift movement, her expression slowly turning more bitter. She wrinkled her small nose in anger and there were so many things she wanted to say, but not a single word came out.

Sonic examined her pretty face with a sorrowful look. He dropped the chance that he was given and betrayed her a second time - with his best friend out of all people. She had been suspicious all along and it annoyed him, but right now he felt so guilty for blaming their unhealthy relationship on her jealousy, when in reality it was him being unfaithful.

"I am so sorry." Sonic whispered in a timid voice. Sally exhaled loudly and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, they were moist. This literally broke Sonic's heart.

"Leave." Sally said sternly, looking him dead in the eyes. Sonic perked his ears up, as if he didn't catch what she just said. She couldn't possibly be throwing him out right now, could she?

"I told you to leave." Sally repeated, this time with more force, an ugly frown plastered on her forehead. Sonic stared at her in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. Was this the end of their relationship?

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Sally yelled as she jumped up, tears finally rolling down her face. Sonic slowly got into a standing position as well, not sure how to respond.

"But... where should I go? I have nowhere to stay." Sonic said, his voice soft and even, as he didn't want to tick Sally off even more.

"Stay at Amy's place and fuck her for all I care." Sally snarled bitterly, before she turned her back on him. She desperately tried to suppress her loud sobs, but they just kept escaping.

"But I really didn't mean what I said, I am merely mad at myself for doing this to you! At least I was honest with you, where's your appreciation? I could've just come home and act like nothing happened." Sonic spat accusingly, his expression turning fierce.

Sally's body stiffened as her eyes shot open. She slowly turned around to face him again, her arms crossed over her puffy chest. "You expect appreciation? For real? You expect that I appreciate the fact that you cheated on me _again?_"

"No, appreciation for my honesty." Sonic replied, crossing his arms as well. The air between them was thick and Sally was barely able to breathe.

"Listen, Sonic." Sally started with a deep breath, her posture softening. "I am done with this shit. I don't want to argue with you right now, I just need some time to think and some rest. I've been looking for answers the past few days - answers that you wouldn't give me. You kept running away, as if you didn't care about our wedding at all. Instead, you sneak out with Knuckles and get drunk at some cheap ass club and make out with the person you told me not to worry about... there's nothing I could be appreciating about that. So just do me a favor and leave. You can come back on Monday and pack your stuff. I want you gone."

Sally's words were soft, yet they cut like knives. Sonic had no other choice than to accept her decision with a timid nod. He let his head hang in shame as he made his way towards the door.

"Sonic, I love you." Sally whispered, her lips quivering with hurt. Sonic turned his head to look at her one final time, not commenting her revelation. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he loved her too, 'cause right now he wasn't even sure that he did. He sighed loudly and left their apartment, closing the door behind him.

As the door fell into its lock, Sally broke down. She fell to her knees and started crying uncontrollably. She cupped her face in her hands and let everything out. She wanted to wash all the pain away, but she had no idea how to do so. One thing was for sure - she loved this unloyal blue hedgehog more than anything, but where's the point in marrying someone that doesn't sincerely love you back? How was she gonna tell her father? And how was she gonna look at Amy's face ever again?

Amy... a sudden sting of pure anger erupted in her chest as she got up again. She clenched her tiny hands into tight, shaking fists.

"I am going to send you to hell, slut." Sally whispered angrily through her gritted teeth.

It was time for revenge.

Time to send Amy back to where she came from.

* * *

Sonic lazily dragged his feet across the floor beneath him, thinking of a solution for this dilemma. He broke two hearts at once, maybe even three if he counted his own heart in. As a matter of fact he felt torn between the two ravishing girls, both had his head spinning. While he already experienced everything a couple does with Sally, Amy was a whole new thing. They just had their first kiss and he wasn't sure if his first kiss with Sally sent him flying like that as well. Butterflies rose painfully within his body as he thought about the kiss with Amy. He felt like he was going to throw up, never had he thought being stuck in a situation like this - having to choose between Amy and Sally. Amy had never been on his list of girls he wanted to get romantically involved with.

It was dark outside and he felt a drop of water land on his nose. He looked up and it was starting to rain. As a hedgehog being scared of water, he needed to think of something real quick. Amy was the first option that popped up in his mind, but was this the right thing to do? She would probably send him away, but it was worth a try, they had to sort some things out after all.

And if he told Amy that he had nowhere else to stay, she could never be heartless enough to let him sleep in the rain, right?

Right.

* * *

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. I was really busy sorting my life out, I guess. **

**I just re-read my whole story yesterday and thought it was worth writing another chapter. **

**I just got a new puppy a few days ago and she needs a lot of attention, so I don't know when I will upload the next chapter, but it will be continued. **

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Please tell me in the reviews. xoxo **


	16. Chapter 16

A certain pink hedgehog just fell asleep on her couch. She had been crying for too long, it felt like she was entirely empty. Rouge had been there for her, but left about half an hour ago. She was tired, too. This wasn't what the bat had expected to happen, but luckily enough Amy seemed forgiving.

Amy had her mascara smudged all over her face, the area around her eyes was red from constantly rubbing it to remove tears. This was literally so unfair. If she had known what she was coming back to, she would've probably never left her old home. She wanted to get rid of all the drama, but instead she seemed to dive deeper into it. She had strong feelings for the heroic blue hedgehog, there was no point in denying it. Though, she knew that his heart belonged somewhere else and it was hard enough to deal with the situation as it was, but now Sonic aggravated her misery enourmously. Why would he even do that? Hadn't he been playing around with her feelings long enough? He was supposed to plan his wedding with Sally Acorn, but instead he decided to suck the pink hedgehog's face? Even though she ended their friendship, 'cause she wanted to avert things like this to happen. It felt so good, though. What do you even call it if something feels wrong and right at the same time? Would she repeat it? Probably no... or maybe yes? Her mind kept wandering back to Sally, even though Amy was asleep. She had a lot of bad visions, bad feelings.

Her not so peaceful sleep was forcefully interrupted as she heard a loud knock on her wooden door. Her eyes shot open and she came to a sitting position. Her eyes were sore from all the crying and she had a hard time keeping them open. She yawned loudly as it knocked again. She flinched shortly before she got up. It was probably Rouge who forgot something at her place, so she opened the door. As she opened it, it revealed an awkwardly grinning Sonic, He was hugging himself and seemed uneasy, he was probably freezing. Amy rolled her eyes as she sighed loudly, closing the door again. She arched an eyebrow as Sonic quickly moved his foot in the doorway, preventing it from closing. He pushed it open again and went inside. Amy was a little puzzled as she closed the door and followed him to her couch. He sat down and exhaled loudly. The pink hedgehog joined him on her couch, sitting down beside him. Both didn't say a word, they just sat there in silence and stared at the floor.

After a few painful minutes Sonic turned his head sideways to look at Amy. Her gorgeous green eyes were red and sore, her lips were puffy and her make-up was smudged all over her face. Damn, she must've been crying for hours. His mind then wandered back to Sally, who must be feeling the exact same way right now. What a bummer.

"So..." he breathed, not sure where to start this conversation. Amy turned her head to look at him, a mournful look on her face. Sonic drooped his ears his lips curved downside, he felt awful for doing this to her, fairly aware of her strong feelings.

"Amy, I am such a jerk. This should've never happened. I am so sorry." he said, his voice just above a whisper. Amy examined his handsome face cautiously, feeling numb. "All these walls were caving in and I was just looking for some distraction. It was wrong to use you for my immature problems." he continued.

"You have changed." Amy said, her voice trembling, as if she was about to cry again. Sonic drooped his ears even further, turning his face away from her. He couldn't bare to look at her right now. "The Sonic I knew wasn't a cheater. He was a womanizer, kind of a player, but never a cheater."

"The kiss was pure, though." Sonic threw in, locking eyes with her again. Her jade green orbs glistened in the dimmed light, due to their moisture. Those were the prettiest hurt eyes Sonic had ever seen and he could feel himself getting lost in them all over again. His rib cage was tightening as he felt his heart pounding again. He was so unsure about what exactly he was feeling here.

"It was. On my part, at least." Amy said with a sigh.

"What I don't understand is... you told me you don't love me, so how could this happen?" he asked timidly, his eyes never leaving hers. Amy inhaled deeply before answering.

"I..." she started, but decided to keep her mouth closed.

"Amy, you need to be honest with me." Sonic encouraged her softly, impatiently anticipating an answer.

"I can't." she responded, her voice slowly cracking.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a total jerk. I am not letting you in again, not after everything that happened. For all I know, you could be messing with my feelings again... and what I told you at the lake was the truth. I don't love you." Amy said bitterly through gritted teeth, desperately trying to suppress tears. Of course she loved him, but there was no use.

"Why do you keep denying your feelings for me?" Sonic asked, frowning. The pink hedgehog could feel her heartbeat increase, why was he so interested?

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"Basically." he shrugged.

Amy's expression turned into a dark scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why don't you reveal your true feelings first, Mr. Honesty, huh?" she snapped accusingly.

"If I had any feelings, I would. I just feel entirely empty right now." Sonic confessed with a loud sigh, ignoring her death stare.

"Awh, poor you." Amy grunted sarcastically, turning away from him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I have nowhere to stay, Ames. Sally threw me out."

Amy's ears perked up as she turned her head back to Sonic, tilting it slightly. "Say what?"

"Yeah, I already confessed."

"It's over?" she asked, feeling her hope rise. But as Sonic shook his head no, her heart sank to the floor again.

"No, not yet. She even told me she still loves me, which is odd. I expected her to go nuts, but she remained very calm during my revelation. She threw me out, though." Sonic explained with a careless shrug.

"What does this have to do with me? Why do you keep bothering me?" Amy asked, trying to regain her strength. She was so determined to stay out of Sonic's life, but here she was, deeper in his life than she had ever been before. Normally she would be on cloud nine, but the situation felt like a rope around her neck.

"I... I just..." Sonic started, cupping his face in his gloved hands with a loud sigh. He brushed one of his hands through his quills before he inhaled deeply, his neon green eyes landing on hers again. "I just need to know where you want to go from here."

Amy just stared at him with a blank expression. She blinked a few times before she finally replied: "Where **I **want to go? What about **you**? You're the engaged one after all."

"But is a simple kiss really worth dropping everything I've achieved over the time? Amy, I am going to rule Mobius... this is a huge decision."

"Listen to your heart, Sonic. That's all the advice I can provide. I need some sleep. Good night." Amy said emotionlessly before she got up. She was fed up with this bullcrap.

Amy flinched as she felt Sonic grab her hand with full force, pulling her down onto his eye level. "Ow!" she yelped, but soon forgot about it as her eyes met his. His face was only inches away from hers.

"You really want me to listen to my heart, Amy?" he whispered, his gaze drilling holes into Amy's head. She gulped loudly as she nodded, holding his gaze. Sonic stared her dead in the eyes, his lids half closed. He concentrated on her eyes, seeing all the worries in them. There was no noise around them, only the rain pouring down outside.

'Such a pretty face, but such a sorrow in her eyes.' he thought, still closely surveying her and waiting for a reaction. All she did was breathe heavily. He was still holding onto her hand. He shortly broke their gaze to look at her shaky hand in his, then his eyes locked with hers once more. She swallowed thickly, but didn't move. Was he about to cross the line?

Sonic inched a little closer, his longer nose now touching hers. It sent a sensual feeling down Amy's back, her whole fur was standing on end. Her stomach was clenching painfully as she tried to keep her breathing steady. No one was able to give her this feeling, no one except him. His eyes were fully focused on hers, but he didn't really do anything than to stare at her. Amy felt her knees starting to tremble. A soft smile curved on Sonic's lips, worrying Amy about what he was gonna do next.

"You're such a bad liar." Sonic whispered, his victorious smile growing larger. Amy's posture stiffened even more. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaky and uneven. Sonic let out a short and low snicker.

"You love me, Amy."

These words rolled off his tongue so nicely, that it sent Amy to space. Her unsteady breathing became more forceful as her heart kept jumping in her chest, while Sonic remained almost emotionless, apart from his cheeky smile.

"I... I... I do... not." Amy protested timidly, still holding his intense gaze. She didn't like where this was going at all, but in his presence she felt so vulnerable. Just as Sonic was about to lean in closer, they were interrupted by a fierce knock. Amy jumped away from him, her hands still shaky and her knees weak. Sonic cleared his throat and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Amy brushed invisible dirt off her dress before she went to open the door.

The door revealed Sally, her eyes still damp, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression determined and angry. Amy gulped loudly and Sonic jumped over Amy's couch to hide behind it. If Sally saw him here, she would definitely lose her mind, so why aggravate the situation?

Sally noticed the blue shadow disappearing behind Amy's couch, but decided to cover it under a stiff expression.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our lovely diamond Ms. Rose." Sally sneered through her teeth, forcing a smile to ease the tension. Amy blinked in disbelief, holding the door handle with sweaty fingers.

"You reap what you sow, Amy." Sally hissed, her arms tightening over her chest. "And I am here to give you what you deserve."

Amy took a step backwards, feeling ashamed and scared at the same time. She looked around to spot Sonic somewhere, hoping for his support, but to her surprise he was gone. She hitched a breath as she turned her attention to Sally again, who was coming closer.

"This is where your journey ends, Amy."

Oh shit.

She was being serious.

* * *

**Hey guys and thanks for the lovely reviews, they inspired to write yet a new chapter. **

**I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to give you some sort of insight about the troubled feelings both hedgehogs are having. **

**Oh, and my puppy called Dakota is a blue merle Collie, the newest addition to our pack! I have a house full of dogs, haha. She's the sixth dog now and I couldn't imagine a life without all of them, they're my family. x3 **

**So tell me what you think would've happened if Sally didn't interrupt them, hm? x) **

**Until next time. xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Amy just stood there frozen. She couldn't believe Sonic had run away in a situation like this. Sally was approaching her with a devilish look plastered on her face. Amy kept walking backwards, until she landed on her couch.

"Sally, let me explain." she pleaded, raising her hands in defeat. Sally arched an eyebrow as she stopped walking and gestured Amy to talk.

"It was a terrible mistake and it wasn't meant to happen. I don't know what has gotten into me, I was really drunk and... I am beyond sorry. I promise it won't happen again, I will stay away from him for sure." Amy said, panting in fear. Sally snickered delightfully, closing her eyes for a short moment. Amy surveyed her closely, scared that Sally could be going insane. Sally's icy blue eyes shot open again, a determined look on them.

"I see. Why is he here then?" Sally asked, a devilish smile forming on her lips. Amy drooped her ears, Sally had seen him. She vigorously started shaking her head, thinking of an answer.

"I... he... I mean... I don't know, he just..."

"It's fine, I can speak for myself." a low voice behind her said. Amy turned around, her posture relaxing as she saw Sonic standing behind her couch. "You threw me out and I had nowhere else to go." Sonic said, looking at Sally with a blank expression. Sally's eyes met his and there was a moment of silence. Where was that hole Amy could disappear in?

"Uh-huh." Sally said dryly, staring at Sonic with a mixture of sorrow and anger. "You can't protect her."

"You can't stop me from trying." Sonic responded, resting his hands on the backside of Amy's couch. A frown was building on his forehead, he knew exactly where this was going, even though Amy still seemed oblivious to Sally's threat.

"As the hero of Mobius you might be a fresh breeze, maybe a strong wind, but you're competing against the princess of Mobius." Sally snarled, clicking her tongue. "And I am the storm."

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Sal." Sonic fought back, his expression turning darker. Amy leaned harder against her couch, wanting to disappear in it.

"I reprieved Fiona, Sonic. But this time you overstepped your boundaries. I am done with you toying around with my feelings." Sally snapped, gritting her teeth, her arms tightening over her chest even more.

"Don't you dare..." Sonic warned, digging his fingers into Amy's couch. Sally ignored him and turned her attention back to Amy, who seemed like a submissive little child curled up on her couch.

"Amy Rose." Sally started in a low voice. Sonic was giving her a death stare, but Sally didn't even react. "I am banishing you and you aren't allowed to step a foot in this town ever again. You have three days to pack your stuff, organise everything and tell your friends goodbye."

Amy gasped in shock, looking at Sonic. He gave her a comforting smile, aware that Amy was seeking help, but there was nothing he could do about Sally's decision, as long as they weren't married.

"And this time it's a goodbye for life." Sally added in a vicious tone, before she stomped out of Amy's house and slammed the door shut behind her.

Amy stared helplessly at Sonic, who sighed loudly before he rested his forehead against hers. He locked eyes with her and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I am scared, Sonic. Is this the end?" she asked in a shaky voice. Sonic inhaled deeply before he planted a soft kiss on Amy's nose.

"I will do everything in my power to stop her from pushing her plan through. I promise, Ames. I'll always be by your side." he said in a soothing voice, before he turned away from her and walked towards one of her windows. Amy followed him with her eyes, still shocked.

Sonic stared out of the window emptily. He had expected Sally to slap Amy, insult her, anything - but not to banish her forever. That's harsh.

He only had one chance to stop Sally from doing so and that was seeking a serious talk with Sally's father.

But would Mr. Acorn even listen to him after everything that happened?

He had to try.

He couldn't risk losing Amy a second time.

* * *

Even though it was dark outside and her family would probably be asleep, Sally was on her way to her father's kingdom on the other side of the town. A lot of thoughts lingered in her mind of whether she had just made the right decision or if she was exaggerating. Amy had never really been one of her friends, so why should she care? But as a matter of fact, all of Sonic's friends, who happened to be her fiancé, would probably hate her for banishing Amy. Sally rubbed her arms with her tiny hands to keep herself warm as she was roaming around the streets, unsure of whether she should really wake her father up. For him it would probably only be a minor issue and she didn't feel like arguing with him.

However, Amy broke her trust and she deserved to get exiled. So Sally gathered all her courage and went past the guards outside her father's kingdom. They all greeted her with a friendly nod, which she awkwardly returned. She bit her lower lip as she walked through the large wooden doors of the mansion. She tip-toed up the stairs, careful not to wake her father just yet. First she needed to seek her lovely mother's advice. So she knocked on her bedroom door. She opened it slowly to find her mother reading a book on the bed. Sally tilted her head as she observed her mother's expression. She seemed to be entirely concentrating on the book, not even acknowledging Sally's presence, so the chipmunk cleared her throat, cautious not to startle her mother.

Her mother turned her head to look at Sally. Though she was puzzled at first, a lovely smile crept up her lips as she recognized her daughter, who had soaking wet fur.

"Sally, my darling! Jesus, what happened to you? You're completely wet!" her mother yelped as she threw the book aside and went to hug her daughter. Sally was glad that her wet fur was distracting her mother from her sore eyes. The princess returned the tight hug, it was just what she needed right now. They released eachother and Sally chuckled nervously as her mother surveyed Sally's face closely.

"Baby, don't tell me something happened to your fiancé..." her mother whispered worriedly.

"No, no. Uhm... why are you in this spare bedroom and not sleeping in dad's bedroom?" Sally asked, trying to change the topic. Since her parents didn't really get along that well, it wasn't new to her that they slept separetely.

"Oh, we had a little fight over trivial things as always, but what are you doing here this late? There must be a reason for you to walk all the way to here when it's raining outside."

"Yeah, but why are you still awake? It's past midnight." Sally threw in, arching an eyebrow.

"No specific reason, honestly. Now tell me what's bothering you." her mother demanded in a soothing tone. Sally inhaled deeply before she sat down on her mother's large bed. Her mother joined her and started patting Sally's knee lightly.

"Mom, this has to stay between us for now."

Her mother frowned in confusion, but gestured Sally to continue with a nod.

"Sonic cheated on me a second time."

Her mother's eyes widened and she gasped in shock, covering her mouth. "What? With whom?"

"Do you remember Amy?"

"The polite pink hedgehog that vanished a few years ago?"

"Yeah, she came back a few days ago and well, they were at some club opening together and kissed." Sally explained, swallowing thickly. She clenched her fists to suppress the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but of course her mother noticed and gave Sally a sad smile.

"I can't believe it. Darling, you don't deserve this kind of treatment." she reassured her daughter. Sally nodded in agreement, her expression saddening.

"I know, I just have no idea what I'm doing wrong, I don't know why I am not capable of pleasing him."

"You are! You're the most precious diamond that has ever been born around here, he just doesn't know how to appreciate your love. Tell me, do you still want to marry him?"

"More than anything." Sally whined, bitter tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I threw him out for now, though. I can't be around him anymore."

"That's totally understandable."

"I went to Amy's house and wanted to talk to her about it, but when I spotted Sonic at her house after I threw him out, I was uncontrollably angry and... I banished her." Sally confessed, letting her head hang in shame. Her mother inhaled sharply, not quite sure how to feel about this. She took her daughter into yet another hug and fondled her auburn hair soothingly.

"Shhh, it's okay, you did nothing wrong and you have every right to banish her, if that's what you really want. You need to know that this won't stop Sonic from being unloyal, though. And he probably won't be happy about the fact that you banish his friend shortly after she arrived. Are you sure you want to do this?" her mother whispered into Sally's ear.

Sally softly pushed her mother away and stared at her with empty eyes. "Mom, I can't back out of this now, how humiliating would that be?" she whined.

"As you wish." her mother shrugged. "Does your father know about this? He has the final say in this."

"Not yet and I don't feel like discussing this right now." Sally breathed. Her mother nodded, being able to comprehend her daughter's decision.

"We will ask him about it tomorrow. Now you should take a bath and relax. I will set up the guest room for you in the meantime." her mother said with a loving smile. Sally sighed and nodded.

She watched how her mother left the bedroom to fill the bathtub. Her posture softened and she let her head hang, closing her eyes.

Of course this wouldn't stop Sonic from cheating.

But it would surely stop him from falling in love with Amy Rose.

* * *

**There it is. Did you guys really think Sally was gonna fight Amy with her bare hands? No way. (x **

**This is a really tricky situation, what will happen next? Will her father approve? And what's going on between Sonic and Amy now? **

**Stay tuned. xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Back in the house of a certain pink hedgehog, the air was thick. Amy was still sitting on her couch, cuddling one of her pink pillows, not sure what to think or what to do, while a thoughtful Sonic just stared out of Amy's window, watching the rain outside. He wondered what drove Sally to this decision, since she didn't abandon Fiona back then. So why would she be banishing Amy? Was Amy more of a threat in her eyes than Fiona was? Or was it something personal?

He turned around to face Amy, letting out a long sorrowful sigh as he locked eyes with the pretty hedgehog lady. Amy looked scared and lost and Sonic had no idea how to comfort her.

"Look what you've done!" Amy suddenly yelled accusingly, her posture hardening as a frown appeared on her forehead, startling Sonic mildly. "If it wasn't for your drunk fun, I wouldn't have to go back to my old miserable life!"

"Amy, calm down." Sonic tried to soothe her, approaching her slowly. The scowl on Amy's face told him to stay away, though.

"This is the shittiest situation I have ever found myself in. And it's all your fault!" Amy snapped, her voice cracking. Sonic flashed her an apologetic smile as he sat down beside her.

"You're going nowhere. In this case it's a good thing that Sally and I are engaged, I can prevent things like this from happening by talking to her father. We get along quite well, even after that thing with Fiona happened!" Sonic chirped, hoping to cheer Amy up a bit, but it did the opposite. Her expression darkened even more, worrying Sonic.

"A father could never take his unloyal son-in-law for granted when it comes to his daughter, his blood! So spare me with your bullshit." Amy spat bitterly, wrinkling her nose in anger as she turned away from Sonic in disgust. He drooped his ears and sighed, knowing she was probably right.

"Now excuse me, I have to pack my stuff and get some rest." Amy murmured, before she got up and walked upstairs, leaving an utterly mournful Sonic behind.

He grunted loudly as he pulled forcefully on his own quills, scolding himself for kissing Amy. This was something that should've never happened. He sighed deeply and relaxed as he leaned back against her couch, slowly sinking into it. He could hardly keep his eyes open from all the exhaustion and distress. So he soon dozed off into a tight sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday.

Jade green eyes fluttered open and checked their surroundings. There wasn't a single noise heard, yet Amy felt uneasy and got up pretty quickly. It was still early and the sky outside was grey and cloudy. She sighed and went into her bathroom. She was so exhausted that she didn't even take her dress off before she went to sleep, so she decided that a long, hot shower would probably help her cheer up a bit, although she really had no reason to be happy right now.

She enjoyed that kiss for sure, but it wasn't worth being banished. This was the place she was born in, the place where all her friends and memories lived. The place where Sonic lived... she squeezed her eyes shut forcefully as she undressed herself, feeling disgusted. Sonic was the reason for all her agony and somehow she felt more like hating him right now. He destroyed all her dreams within a few minutes. Why couldn't he just stay away and marry Sally in peace?

Amy showered for about half an hour, before she finally got out and wrapped herself up in one of her new towels. As she looked at her reflection in her mirror she felt uneasy and distressed. How many times had she told Sonic that their friendship was over, that she doesn't want anything to do with him... yet she would've kissed him again last night. For now she blamed it on the alcohol, though.

She made her way downstairs with a loud, stressed sigh. As she spotted Sonic sitting on her couch she let out a soft gasp, she almost forgot that he slept at her place. She just wanted him gone, she couldn't stand to be around him in this particular moment. So she stomped infront of her couch, realizing that Sonic seemed to be asleep. His eyes were closed peacefully, he had his legs crossed and his arms were resting on the backside of the couch. He flinched mildly from time to time, as if he was having bad dreams or something. Amy's posture softened as she watched him for a moment, not moving an inch. It was like someone was cutting her heart with a sharp knife, like someone was stabbing a dagger in her back. Her heart was aching so bad. Losing this excellent hedgehog to her only serious competitor was hurtful enough, but now standing there with literally nothing, being banished from Station Square and probably not being able to see Sonic again... it shattered her heart. As angry as she was right now, she would miss him deeply. Miss his childish remarks, his cheeky smile, his flirtatious winks, his warm hands caressing her cheek, his awesome personality, his silly jokes... and his kissable lips.

She felt tears starting to sting in her eyes and her lips quivering. Her farewell was getting closer and she felt so helpless. Just as she was about to turn around, Sonic started moving restlessly, turning Amy's attention back to him. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"God, my head." he yelped as he pressed one hand against his head. His eyes met hers and there was yet another moment of silence between them. Amy gulped loudly and chuckled nervously.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sonic responded awkwardly, checking Amy out for a moment. She was wearing nothing but a towel, which made his ears perk up. He swallowed thickly as his eyes started to nervously dart around the room. Amy tilted her head slightly, why was he behaving so strange? Then it hit her like a hammer and she blushed vigorously. She was almost naked. She coughed a few times before she ran upstairs without another word. Sonic relaxed a bit, rubbing his eyes. Phew, that was close.

Then realization came to him, he remembered last night. Sally banished Amy. He had to talk to Sally's father as soon as possible. He thought that Sally would probably still be asleep, so he would be quicker than her. What he didn't know was that Sally stayed the night in her kingdom... and was already wide awake.

* * *

Sally was sitting on her bed, feeling better and more determined than yesterday. Of course it was kind of selfish to banish Amy for her own wants, but it had to be done now and surely her father would understand. This thing wasn't about Sonic kissing another girl, it was about him being off. Him being different. Him being way too thoughtful for Sally's taste. This could mean that he was slowly falling for the pink hedgehog and Sally had to do everything to avert that from happening.

She got up and joined her mother in the kitchen. She was just drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper. Sally sat down across from her and slammed her head on the table, which caught her mother by surprise. She put the newspaper away and surveyed her daughter for a moment, before she cleared her throat. Now it was time for a motherly talk.

"Sally, look at me." her mother demanded sternly. Sally looked up and her icy blue eyes made her mother's expression soften within seconds. She sighed before she continued. "I want you to handle this the mature way."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow, resting her elbows on the table. Her mother leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Is banishing your only choice? You are such a smart and pretty lady and I raised you not to make dumb decisions."

"Huh?"

"I don't think your decision is very mature or well thought through. It was an impulsive choice you made there and now that your head is clear today I want you rethink everything." her mother said, her expression blank, so she had to be serious. Sally furrowed her brows and blinked a few times.

"On whose side are you?" Sally snapped bitterly, now crossing her arms too.

"Neither, darling. I just think this is wrong. It was Sonic who betrayed you, banish him, but leave the poor girl out of this. I am very well aware of Sonic's flirty ways, so it probably wasn't even her fault. Sonic's heroic attitude makes nearly every girl around here melt, so you shouldn't be too hard on her. I can assure you that you're only hurting yourself with that decision." her mother explained in an edgy tone, which made Sally frown in anger. This whole world seemed to be against her.

"I don't think you understand, mother. Sonic has his flirty ways, but Amy's been bothering us for years! When she finally disappeared, everything was running smoothly and as planned, but when she came back Sonic started to behave differently, which had me worried from the start. I had a little talk with Amy shortly after she arrived and she guaranteed that she would keep her filthy fingers off him, but she betrayed me and lost my trust. Sonic hasn't even been calling or texting me since yesterday, 'cause he's probably busy soothing little Miss Perfect and I was raised to speak my mind and get what I want, and that's exactly what I'm doing here! Sonic is mine and I want everyone to catch the memo." Sally ranted bitterly, her expression darkening while talking. Her mother seemed a little taken aback, but hid it under a long sigh.

"How can you be so obsessed with a cheater?" her mother blurted out, her eyes widening at her own remark. She knew this would tick Sally off.

"I am just protecting my belongings!"

"Belongings? Sally, you need to stop being so possessive. It isn't healthy. You don't own him and he's showing you that he loves his freedom by playing around with other girls. I think **you** need to catch **his **memo. A relationship can only be build with trust and love, not force. Have you ever thought about why he's doing this? Maybe he doesn't want to get married." her mother explained carefully.

"Then he shouldn't have proposed. It was his own damn choice and everything is already set up, he can't back out of it now." Sally hissed darkly, her nose wrinkled in anger.

"I really don't think this is a good idea, but you're old enough, my darling. No matter what you do, I'll always support you and you know that." her mother gave in with a distressed sigh. Sally nodded and her expression softened.

"I didn't mean to be so impudent, mother. I am sorry for raising my voice." Sally apologized with a sad smile.

"It's fine, baby. You have a lot on your mind right now, I would be edgy too."

"He plays around with other girls and all that, but as soon as we're married he has to stop, 'cause that would ruin his reputation as the prince of Mobius. The only person that could keep him from marrying me is indeed Amy and I just need to get rid of her, as harsh as it sounds. I am normally not like this at all, you know I have a compassionate and loving personality, but I need to protect what's mine." Sally explained softly. Her mother nodded, even though she didn't quite agree.

"You have always been a stubborn girl. Let's just hope your father approves." her mother said worriedly, knowing that this was only going to lead to drama and heart breaks.

* * *

Sally was fiddling her thumbs awkwardly as she made her way to her father's office. Her mother refused to join her, which was a bit of a downer, but Sally was an independent girl and could handle this on her own.

She entered the large room and looked around in awe. The walls were full of expensive drawings, the shelf filled with many thick books, the huge carpet on the floor... she almost forgot how pretty her home was. Her father was on the phone with someone, not paying much attention to the fact that his door creaked as it was opened.

Sally had a submissive posture and waited patiently for her father to finish his call, standing in the middle of his room. As he was done, he hung up and turned around to his daughter, his expression remaining emotionless.

"Fancy seeing you here." he said dryly, giving her a friendly nod as a salutation. Sally returned the nod and came one step closer, grinning like a fool.

"Hey, dad. It's nice to see you."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't need me to do you a favor, as usual."

"You... are right." Sally confessed with an awkward chuckle, to which her father rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you need new furniture or something unimportant like that." he groaned, placing his hands on his hips. The atmosphere was a little tense, her father seemed to be in a bad mood.

"No, no! It's actually very important and includes Sonic." Sally remarked, giving her father puppy eyes.

"Hmpf. I can't even stand hearing his name after he hurt my wonderful diamond like that." her father scolded, which made Sally smile victoriously.

"The thing is... he hurt me again, you know? He kissed his best friend and that had me really upset." Sally said with a sad sigh, her eyes hitting the floor. Her father arched an eyebrow in suspicion, was this some kind of joke? He wouldn't dare, would he?

"Are you being serious, my child?" he asked, his voice way softer now. Sally looked up and nodded. "Do you want to cancel the marriage?"

"Not quite, dad. I love him more than anything and stupid mistakes like that happen when you're utterly drunk, I guess." Sally declared shyly, making her father frown in confusion. "But I need something else to be done, so I can finally be happy with him."

"And what would that be?" her father asked curiously, tilting his head. Sally looked him dead in the eyes, a determined smile curving on her lips.

"You need to banish someone."

* * *

**Oh well, seems like Sonic wasn't quick enough, or can he still control he situation? **

**Sally's mother tried to talk some sense into her daughter, but she is determined and gnawed by her anger and jealousy. **

**Do you think her father will approve or will he send her away? **

**Tell me in the reviews and keep me inspired, my beloved readers! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Sally's father looked a little puzzled as he raised an eyebrow and examined his daughter's face, wanting to make sure whether she was being serious. Banishing someone to make a marriage work? That didn't even make any sense.

"My child, what are you saying?" he asked in confusion.

Sally's smile slowly faded away as she watched her father's reaction. She cleared her throat and grinned nervously.

"Well, we need to get rid of someone, if you want Sonic to be the future king. Someone is holding him back and I need to avert losing him, dad. I am aching for this marriage and this person is only making it even harder for me." Sally explained in a stern voice. Her father hesitated to answer and stared out of his huge window instead, trying to keep his breathing steady. He didn't like when anybody gave him orders, especially if it were his relatives. So he had to relax before answering.

"For me it is not necessary to announce Sonic as the new king. He is a cheating asshole, nothing more and nothing less and I don't even know if I want someone like him to join the royal family, Sally." her father replied in a calm tone, staring his daughter dead in the eyes, which made her jaw clench painfully. Her plan wasn't adding up.

She started biting her lower lip, thinking of a plan. Her eyes wandered around the room nervously before she took a deep breath.

"Dad, I don't think you understand. We might sit down on your balcony and talk this through." Sally suggested with a coy grin, to which her father reluctantly nodded. They made their way outside and sat down on a bench standing on her father's balcony.

"Wait, my child, you want a tea?" he asked, to which Sally nodded with a lovely smile. So her father clapped his hands three times, which made a maid appear. She greeted the king and his daughter with a polite bow, before she asked what they wanted to order.

"A tea for my daughter, a strong coffee for me." her father said, his lips formed into a straight line. There was no sign of friendliness, which worried Sally a bit. Why did he treat his servants this way? The maid nodded and rushed out of the room. Sally watched her retreating figure with sad eyes for a moment... what a life to serve the royal family. She sighed before she looked at her father sternly. He turned his attention to his daughter and cracked a dry half-smile.

"Dad, you should work on your behavior. You're insanely unfriendly when it comes to the people that work for you." Sally declared, crossing her arms with a frown. The princess had a huge heart, but certain things could easily make her change this.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sally. I am your father." her father snorted in an edgy tone, which made Sally's expression soften immediately and she drooped her ears mildly.

"You are right. I am sorry. I am just saying that a little smile here and there wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It would make them lose respect. A king is never friendly."

"If you say so. I am sure that Sonic would be a friendly and helpful king." Sally blurted out, but the stern expression of her father made her shut up and regret saying this. A small growl escaped her father's mouth before he turned away and stared into the sky. Sally touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention back and was careful not to make any wrong moves now.

"Dad, I didn't mean to offend you." she apologized and flashed him a sad smile. He turned his head to look at his daughter and sighed.

"You're implying that Sonic would be a better king." her father breathed, a mournful look on his face, which puzzled Sally to the core. Her father wasn't easy to get offended.

"I wasn't, I am just saying that a little politeness killed nobody." Sally explained with a shrug. Her father's eyes darted towards the maid who was bringing tea and coffee. He took a deep breath before he forced a short smile. It looked very forced and fake, but at least he tried, which made Sally snicker. The maid handed them their drinks and was about to disappear again, as Sally yelled after her: "Thank you so much! This tea tastes fabulous."

The maid turned around in confusion, as if she couldn't believe that someone was actually praising her. She nodded in confusion and left in a rush. Sally's father shot his daughter a glare, which she ignored.

"So, are you ready to listen to me, dad?"

"Only if you promise to never talk to our servants in that manner again." he demanded with a rather pissed off expression. Sally rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"So, what's on your mind? Remember, I don't have that much time."

So Sally explained the whole situation very slow and carefully, aware of the fact that her father zoned out from time to time, so she added a little gasoline to the fire and exaggerated here and there. Mr. Acorn stared at his daughter emptily, he never knew that Sonic treated her so badly. He raised his daughter to be a strong and independent woman, not some submissive little pet. His expression turned thoughtful as he observed his daughter while talking. Her knees were trembling and her hands seemed shaky, he also noticed her moist eyes and drooped ears. She was devastated on the inside but hid it well under her typical composed disguise.

"Okay, so wait!" he interrupted her all of a sudden, startling Sally, who was ranting about Amy, trying to convince her father that it would be for the best to banish her.

"He kissed this girl, and she has been a threat to your relationship for a while now, am I correct?"

"Exactly." Sally chirped.

"You want me to banish her, so Sonic will fully concentrate on the marriage, correct?"

"Correct, dad."

"Would this really solve all your issues and make you happy?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Although Sally hesitated to answer, there was a vicious grin building on her lips. She nodded eventually. "Absolutely."

"Let me think about this. I will hit you up with my decision. Please leave now." he demanded in a stern tone, which had Sally worrying again. She would've thought her father would consider this as the right choice in a heartbeat.

"Oh, right, okay. Thanks for taking time and listening to me, though." Sally said, flashing him a sweet smile, which he returned with a nod.

"I will see myself out." Sally said, before she got up and left her father's room with an uneasy feeling.

Her father watched Sally leave and as the door behind her finally fell into its lock, he let out a long, distressed sigh and facepalmed. She had told him everything, more than he actually ever wanted to know about his daughter's relationship. He now knew how badly Sonic treated his beloved child and was unsure of still wanting Sonic to be the future king. Was banishing some girl really going to enhance their relationship? Was he going to do it, even though this girl did nothing to him or his kingdom?

Well, if this would end his daughter's anguish, then he just might.

* * *

Sonic was deeply lost in thoughts as he heard someone tumble down the stairs. He turned his head and spotted Amy, who was nervously grinning at him. She had changed her outfit insanely quick... and she put on some perfume. Sonic's sensitive nose twitched as his nostrils recognized the scent - it was a perfume that he once bought her as a Christmas gift. Unbelievable that even after all these years it still smelled so good. He couldn't help but to crack a coy smile at the lovely memory... and with this, his mind was flooded with marvelous moments instantly, which made him remember that Amy had to leave in two days and he had to do everything to avoid that. He took a deep breath as his worried eyes met Amy's troubled ones. He flashed Amy a sad smile followed by a reassuring nod.

"I got this, Ames." he said with a smile, but as he noticed her unsteady breathing his smile immediately dropped.

"I would trust you with my life, Sonic, but this time there's nothing you could do for me. I appreciate your endeavor, though." she mumbled, her eyes facing the floor.

Sonic clenched his fists with a sorrowful expression as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I guess Sally should be on her way to the kingdom now, but I'll be faster, you'll see." he said, giving Amy an optimistic thumbs up, before he dashed off. Amy blinked a few times as a fresh breeze of wind blew through her hair. She gulped loudly, hoping for the best.

* * *

Sonic arrived in front of the massive kingdom within a few seconds. He stared at the huge building in agony, not sure how to approach Sally's father properly without having him scare Sonic off. He took a few deep breaths and prepared himself for the conversation mentally. He ran inside, past the guards, leaving them baffled.

He arrived in front of Mr. Acorn's office door in the split of a second. He cleared his throat and knocked firmly. He perked his ears up to hear any sounds coming from inside.

"It's open, Sally." a raspy voice called out, making Sonic's eyes widen in horror. Sally was already here? He almost choked on his own breath as he coughed to fill his lungs with air, 'cause he felt his chest tighten painfully. He clenched his jaw and his fists as he swallowed thickly before he entered, feeling his heart jump in his chest. His palms were getting sweaty, and he had a hard time keeping his breathing steady. This was important, and he would probably mess it up, anyway.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he entered the room. As he stood in the middle of the room, he slowly opened one eye to observe Sally's father's reaction, but to Sonic's surprise his expression was entirely blank as he looked at his son-in-law, as if he already expected him or something. Sonic exhaled loudly as he opened both eyes and bowed down for the king. The king appreciated this gesture with a short nod and then there was nothing but silence between the two.

"Mr. Acorn." Sonic started timidly, avoiding eye contact of any kind. The king on the other side glared at the blue hedgehog, crossing his arms. "Let me explain the situation, please."

"Name me only one reason to accept your plea." Mr. Acorn hissed, making Sonic droop his ears. Even though this chipmunk was tiny, he could be pretty intimidating.

"The main reason is that it wasn't Amy's fault."

"I don't care. I don't need any declaration from you. I have already made up my mind." the king said darkly, making Sonic's heart tighten in his chest.

"Please overthink your decision and let me explain!" Sonic begged, but the king's expression remained stiff and cold.

"It's too late, hedgehog."

"It's so unfair to blame Amy for my mistakes!" Sonic snapped, crossing his arms.

"I am not blaming that poor girl. She must be having a hard time as you're toying around with her feelings. Sonic, I am so disappointed and lost all my faith in you. You wouldn't be a good king, you're nothing but a filthy cheater and you don't deserve to be in such a powerful position." the king ranted angrily, an ugly frown appearing on his face. Sonic wasn't prepared for this kind of backlash but took it with a sigh.

"What is this supposed to mean?"

"I don't know if I want you to marry my daughter." the king said, his lips formed in a straight line, his eyes cold and emotionless. Sonic gulped loudly.

"I...I...uhm..."

"You don't seem to value my daughter. I want her to be happy. Though, she insists on marrying you, so I have no other choice than to follow the future queen's command. I want to be sure she is being taken good care of, I want to rely on you and if one simple hedgehog girl from a simple family makes you drop everything you promised, then it's better to send her away so you can concentrate on your duty." Mr. Acorn declared sternly.

"I value Sally and I appreciate her love and adoration, I really do, it was just a drunk mistake and it shall never occur again, Mr. Acorn. Just have some grace with Amy, it wasn't her fault. She is basically the victim." Sonic said in a pleading voice, hoping his words would convince the king to spare Amy such a gruesome fate. Being banished in front of all her friends would be the biggest humiliation anyone could ever think of.

"The years have proved that your promises offer nothing." the king snorted bitterly, his expression darkening. "You broke Sally's heart once, I am not letting you break it twice. I am monitoring you, hedgehog."

"Does that mean...-"

"No. My decision is final." the king announced as he turned away in disgust. "You're marrying my daughter and I am banishing this girl."

"You can't do that! She has done nothing against the royal family!"

"Watch me, Sonic. Just watch what I can do." the king hissed darkly, shooting Sonic one final glance, before he walked on his balcony, leaving a speechless Sonic behind.

* * *

**Uh-oh! What now? What is Sonic gonna do? He is the fastest thing alive, but this time he wasn't fast enough. **

**Tell me what you think about Mr. Acorn's decision. Stay tuned. xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Sonic felt his hands starting to shake as he was about to punch the person nearest. He took a deep breath to keep control over his emotions, but it seemed that nothing worked. He tried it the soft way and hesitated to do it the hard way, but what if Mr. Acorn left him no other choice? He was corroded by his anger, he couldn't tell Amy that he failed. It would shatter her sensitive heart into pieces and even though he wasn't aware of his true feelings for the pink hedgehog, all he wanted was her to be happy - even as a friend.

_What have I done?_, he thought as fear started to eat him alive. Amy's fate was now lying in his sweaty hands. He looked outside and watched Sally's father stare into the sky. It seemed like all the colours of those trees and everything surrounding them were fading away and Sonic blinked a few times to clear his vision. His head was spinning, and he felt anxious, something he rarely felt. He gathered all his courage and stepped outside onto the balcony, clearing his throat loudly to catch Mr. Acorn's attention. The chipmunk turned around, looking tired and exhausted. Sonic tilted his head as he examined the king, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you certain you're fine?" Sonic asked, not able to hide the concern in his voice. He had known this man for many years now and he could literally smell that something wasn't right. The king sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sonic, I need you know something." he whispered, which worried Sonic. The king's eyes shot open and damn, Sonic had never seen such worry and sorrow in those blue eyes.

"My days as the king are limited. I need a worthy successor. If you are really going to wear my crown one day, then you should always keep in mind that I once viewed you as a son. I never wanted to give up hope on you, but you're forcing me. I know my decision will leave you very upset, but just try to put yourself in my position." the king breathed, barely able to keep eye contact. Sonic listened closely, a worried frown plastered on his forehead. "Sally is my only child, my beloved daughter and I have to do everything in my power to make her happy and satisfied. You let her down and now I have to cheer her up again. Not only are my days as king limited, also my days in life are limited, so I have to fulfill all of my daughter's wishes before I decease. Please understand my choice and don't start a riot. As soon as you're king, you can undo the banishment - as long as Sally agrees. You need to convince her, not me. So as soon as you're happily married, this kingdom and its future lies in your hands, please don't mess it up, my son."

His words touched Sonic's heart, and he gave him a reassuring smile, oblivious to the real message that Sally's father just expressed. The blue hedgehog was sure that this decision wasn't easy for Mr. Acorn, he just tried to please his daughter, just like any good father would. It was Sally's idea to banish Amy after all and her father obliged, so he had to talk to Sally instead.

"I will keep that in mind, Mr. Acorn." Sonic said politely, before he left the balcony. Sally's father watched his retreating figure for a moment, before he turned away with a troubled sigh. Banishing Amy was one of his smallest worries at the moment, he had way bigger news to announce, but to this day everyone seemed oblivious to what was worrying him. A king never showed weakness, so he dealt with this alone, but he felt like giving in. His daughter scolded him for being a heartless king with no manners, his wife sought distance 'cause of his rude treatment, his servants all talked behind his back - he couldn't keep this lifestyle up, he wanted everyone to forgive him, forget his sins and if this meant banishing some random girl in order to make his daughter happy, then he would consider doing so. He had to grant her this wish, it could be the last wish he gets to fulfill... he needed to gather everyone for a serious talk.

* * *

Sonic was walking around the mansion, trying to find Sally somewhere. At the moment it made him throw up that he would marry her. She was nothing but a vicious creature. At least he felt that way about her in this particular moment. As he spotted her in the kingdom's garden, picking some flowers while snickering delightfully, it made him clench his fists. A pernicious scowl appeared on his flawless face as he approached her. The chipmunk was facing him with her back, humming her favorite song as she organized the flowers. She wanted the kingdom's garden to look enchanting, she would marry the man of her dreams in a few weeks and was positive that her father would follow her request. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned her head. As she saw Sonic, her eyes widened, and she started coughing uncontrollably. As she finally caught her breath, she stood up and tried to take Sonic into a warm embrace, but to her surprise he kept her at a distance and glared at her, his arms folded behind his back. She furrowed her brows and gulped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I should ask you the same question." he shot back, his tone edgy.

"I slept here. The royals are my family, forgot?" she replied dryly, placing her tiny hands on her hips.

"I don't care about that. Why can't you stop being so stubborn? You really think if you send Amy away I am going to act like nothing happened and marry you?" Sonic asked, arching an eyebrow at his lover. Her blue eyes looked lost in thoughts as she mentally searched for the correct answer.

"Sonic, she betrayed me and my trust!"

"Wrong. I did." Sonic corrected, his expression darkening. This backlash hit Sally right in the guts and her stomach twisted painfully at this realization. She exhaled loudly as she locked eyes with Sonic, knowing he was right. Though, she had to appease him, he just had to accept her decision. She wanted Amy gone.

"Are you proud of it or what?" Sally snapped bitterly, frowning.

"Not quite, but I am really disappointed in you. I thought you're gonna be one awesome queen, but it seems like you're just as heartless and selfish as your father." Sonic ranted angrily, now crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can only live up to the expectation of being an awesome queen with you by my side! You told me not to worry about Amy once, but you can't fool me twice. She is threatening our relationship on purpose, she is the selfish one!"

"She is harmless. She could never be a threat to a fly, keep that in mind before you say something about her." Sonic protected his best friend with a dark glare, which Sally immediately returned.

"I don't view her as a threat in that way, stupid hedgehog. She is falling around your neck for every minor thing and entices you to make mistakes. I am not tolerating that bullshit. You belong to me, Sonic, have you forgotten everything we've been through? Just remember your emotional and romantic proposal? Do you want all of that to go to waste for her? She isn't worth your attention, and she isn't worth to be the woman on your side. You once found her so annoying and clingy, but it seems like you now view her differently, simply 'cause she has grown some boobs. You disgust me." Sally scoffed. Her words made Sonic grit his teeth in anger, but he tried to remain as calm as possible... Mr. Acorn was still around here somewhere and the whole mansion was filled with guards in every corner.

"Sally, I can only assure you one thing. If you banish Amy, I won't marry you. Simple as that." Sonic declared with a shrug. This made Sally burst out in hysterical laughter, puzzling the blue hedgehog. Was he slurring his words? Was she deaf? Was she struggling to comprehend his words?

"You really want to give up being the king of Mobius for her? Don't be delusional. You'll come crawling back to me one way or another, I don't give a shit." Sally cackled with a haughty grin. This made Sonic growl inwardly. As a matter of fact, being king was what he had always dreamed of and he was so excited to rule this kingdom with such a stunning woman by his side... but those days were suddenly gone. All those wonderful moments between them were washed down the drain, as if they never even happened. Sally changed her whole attitude and behavior within three days. He knew she was only doing this because she was desperate, he knew that somewhere deep down she had a very soft gist. He just had to press the correct buttons, even though she disgusted him right now. So he sighed and took a step forward.

"You are right, your highness. I can't live without you, I need you by my side and that's why I proposed. Look, I sometimes feel captured in this solid walls of our future and I'm a creature of habit. I tend to escape from time to time, because I used to love my freedom. It's hard for me to give it all up, I never dared to cheat on you before we were engaged. I know you grew impatient and stale, but if I guarantee to marry you and only have eyes for you here and now, will you please have mercy on Amy? I don't want to separate her from her friends."

Sally rubbed her chin thoughtfully, observing Sonic closely. Sonic felt his heartbeat increase as he impatiently expected an answer. After a few painful moments Sally's posture softened, and she sighed loudly.

"Sonic, I know I must be crazy to want you after all you've done. I am a princess and I was raised to show no weakness, but with you I tend to cry a lot. Though, I never felt this way about anyone before, I adore you. I don't hate Amy, I really don't, I am just so angry that she's getting in our way, 'cause our fate is already destined. I was so excited for this marriage, but at the moment I ain't even sure if this is the right thing to do. I see that it makes my parents upset, and it made my friends turn away from me, but I am doing this for us, 'cause I still have hope. We've been together for many years now and my love hasn't faded one bit, even though it seems that this doesn't apply to you. I know you're worried, maybe even scared - but I won't disappoint you. I never let you down and I was so stupid to give you a second chance after you slept with Fiona. Can you imagine how much it hurts to catch the person you love in such an intimate situation?" Sally whined bitterly, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Sonic drooped his ears as he listened to her, her words slowly sinking in, killing every ounce of anger. "It devastated me and suffocated all my dreams. I could barely look at you, but my love just wouldn't allow me to leave you. Can't you see that I am just screaming for help? I am seeking your compassion, your attention, but you give all of that to Amy instead. Your words cut like knives, Sonic. I may seem strong, but on the inside I am very vulnerable, just like every other girl and what you've done to me wasn't easy to take. I just want to know... if we still exist, Sonic. Grant me this wish and be honest with me."

Sonic just stared at Sally with an empty expression, watching how tear after tear hit the floor of this wonderful garden. Every tear that Sally shed felt like a bullet in his chest. He remembered his last vacation with Sally, how they danced for hours and laughed about silly jokes. When they were prancing on the dancefloor of several clubs, he felt nothing but delight and desire for this chipmunk. Her body always felt good to hold, so what was holding him back now? Grievous and harrowing memories came to his mind. He used to love her more than anything, loved her touch and her voice was music in his ears, but right now she felt like a stranger, so he couldn't bring himself to soothe her. He clenched his fists and sighed, mentally scolding himself for being such a jerk. She didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"We exist." he said, watching how Sally's eyes lit up, making his heart bleed. "If you have clemency on Amy."

With that he turned around and left without looking back.

Sally watched him leave with sad eyes. At this point he could just rip her heart out and take it with him.

She didn't need it anymore.

It was empty.

* * *

**Do me a favor and tell me how you feel about this chapter in the reviews! It actually took a lot of effort to write it. (x **

**And what do you think could be troubling Sally's father? **

**Much love for all of you! xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

Sonic sauntered down the streets, his mind clouded with thoughts. He tried to shake them off by kicking a rock restlessly, but somehow his negative thoughts kept haunting him. How was he gonna look into Amy's eyes telling her for the first time ever, he didn't succeed. And what if Sally wouldn't stick to his demand - he would lose her forever, 'cause he just threatened not to marry her. Was a simple kiss worth all this? Probably not. Was Amy's heart of gold worth all this? You can bet your ass on it. His lips formed into a determined line as his slow walk transferred into a light jog. It seemed like Sally and him had very deviant perceptions about how relationships work. Though, there was no time for stalling, Amy only had very limited time left and they needed to make the best out of those hours - that is, if Sally would be persistent about her wish.

Sonic arrived in front of Amy's cozy little house, reading the wooden sign in front of her door. He breathed in a fresh breeze of wind as he closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how he once gave Amy this rose as an apology for being gone too long. It happened right here where he now stood. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he checked his surroundings. He felt his heart pump in his chest, bereaving his breath. He was oh so scared, so scared to break Amy's heart. He took a very deep breath before he knocked on Amy's door. It swung open almost immediately, as if she was already waiting for him. His eyes widened shortly, but he soon fell back into his rather submissive posture. Amy looked at her hero with her big green eyes, her long lashes fluttering. Her mouth was opened slightly as she expected good news, but Sonic's mournful expression told her otherwise. She gulped as she drooped her ears. There was no word spoken between the two, yet Amy knew exactly what was up. He couldn't persuade the king. She turned away from Sonic with a troubled sigh, closing her eyes. The sun was setting and sent the last warm rays through Amy's curtains. She opened her eyes and stared directly into them, feeling numb and empty. She slowly withdrew herself from the blue hedgehog and walked up her creaky stairs. Sonic watched her retracting figure with sadness. Her bed was her sanctuary now and he probably shouldn't bother her, but he couldn't help it. He trailed up the stairs, knocking on her now locked bedroom door. His ears perked up with caution as he heard soft sobs coming from inside. As quick as his ears perked up, they drooped again, his expression turning into a sorrowful one. He pressed his forehead against her door, breathing with his mouth opened. He forcefully squeezed his eyes shut as the sobs from inside slowly increased volume, breaking his heart. He wasn't the king, he wasn't married to Sally, he had no say in this. Why did he put Amy in this position? He should've known he was playing with fire. He underestimated the jealousy of a betrayed woman. He turned around and pressed his back against the door, cupping his face in his hands. Hearing Amy cry in her bed was even worse than watching Sally cry in the kingdom's garden. What about him made all the woman near him cry? Was he that reckless? He thought of himself as a compassionate and warm-hearted hero, a gentleman. Supposedly these women thought otherwise. His ears kept twitching at every sound that Amy made, making his jaw clench with anger. He removed his hands from his face and started punching the wall in front of him with full force, making the sounds stop for a short moment. A deafening scream escaped his mouth as he kept punching the wall, not noticing his injured knuckles. Afterwards he sank to his knees, sliding down on Amy's door with his back and pulled on his quills, gritting his teeth with a loud growl.

"Enough! Enough! Stop!" a worried voice echoed. Amy unlocked her door and opened it. As Sonic wasn't expecting this, he fell flat on his back as the stable door didn't support his back anymore. He winced in pain as Amy offered him a hand to help him stand up. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, his expression sceptical. How could she still be helpful after he messed everything up? He hesitated, but grabbed her hand eventually and slowly stood up. The two hedgehog stood in front of each other, not saying a word. Sonic noticed how wet Amy's face still was from all the crying. He sighed as he avoided further eye contact. It broke him to see Amy like this. Amy on the other hand cracked a sweet half-smile, as she nervously folded her arms behind her back, looking at her hero, who was obviously feeling uneasy.

"Let me patch up your knuckles, dummy." Amy offered with a sigh, grabbing both of Sonic's hands and examining them. She shook her head in annoyance as she glared at him. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

"Hmpf." Sonic huffed, rolling his eyes. His eyes finally met hers again. They looked so full of hope. His expression softened as he exhaled loudly, letting his shoulders sink. Amy felt his hands relax as she was still holding them. This made her flash him a reassuring smile, before she led him out of the room and into her bathroom.

"Take off your gloves, I'll wash them." she said, making Sonic shake his head vigorously.

"What? No way." he shot back. Amy noticed the panic in his eyes, feeling quite puzzled. "Uh... why?"

"Just patch that shit up and let's talk. I don't have time for this. I need my gloves." Sonic blurted, staring at the ceiling. Amy tilted her head, but gave in with a shrug. The heroic blue hedgehog yelped as she sprayed disinfection on his injuries.

"Well, that's what you get for punching my innocent walls." Amy taunted jokingly, making Sonic smile for a brief moment. Even though she was the victim here, she felt like she needed to be there for Sonic now. It seemed to hit him harder than it actually hurt her.

"Let's go downstairs and chat." Amy suggested with a sweet smile, to which Sonic nodded with a sigh. They both made their way downstairs and sat down on Amy's couch. Sonic leaned forward as he rested his elbows on his knees, massaging his temples. Amy glanced worriedly at him, chewing her finger tips nervously.

"Just spit it out, Sonic. No need to exempt me." she said, making Sonic look at her. His eyes dropped to the floor for a moment as he took some deep breaths, before his neon green eyes locked with hers again.

"Her father wants to oblige. Sally is determined to banish you. I talked to her, and she made quite a scene.. in a heartbreaking way, though. She cried and explained her point of view. I now know that this drama is totally my fault."

Amy observed Sonic for a short moment, her expression hardening. She had no right to be jealous or anything, but it made her chest tighten to know that Sonic was pitying his pernicious fiancé. She hid it well under a compassionate smile, though.

"That's a bummer." she said dryly, careful not to draw too much attention to her discomfort.

"I told Sally that I wouldn't marry her if she wants to push her plan through. She's got secrets too, and I know exactly where they lay. I know it's reckless to extort her emotionally, but she left me no other choice." he added. Amy's eyes widened in surprise and she nervously started fiddling her thumbs. She would've never thought Sonic would go this far only to have her near. It was touching, but there was no time for romantic thoughts.

"Oh, uh, that's tough." she coughed, not sure how to respond. Sonic nodded as he sighed in distress. He stared blankly at Amy's TV, even though it was turned off. There was so much going through his mind right now, he could barely look into Amy's eyes.

Amy felt herself relax a bit. Of course blackmailing wasn't her style, but she was positive that this threat would make Sally rethink her choice. The pink hedgehog was more than certain that she needed Sonic in her life, even if it meant losing him to another woman. She had to keep telling herself that this kiss was meaningless, that way she would get over it, eventually. She couldn't hide her relieved grin as she tapped Sonic's shoulder, causing him to glance at her shortly. His expression was stiff and showed no emotion, which made Amy's grin fade.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern. Sonic simply shrugged as his eyes darted towards the TV again. Amy started biting her lower lip, was he upset? Was he mad? Amy placed one of her hands on Sonic's shoulder, feeling him flinch at her sudden touch. She removed her hand worriedly, when in reality Sonic just felt a cold shudder run down his spine - he enjoyed her touch, but he didn't know how to express it, so he decided to drop it. Better if Amy didn't touch him anyway.

"I am worried, Sonic." Amy confessed, her expression saddening. With a loud sigh Sonic finally turned to her and locked eyes with her. He cracked a forced smile to soothe Amy, but of course it didn't work. Amy frowned in worry as she tilted her head slightly.

"Amy, look... in order to make my plan work... we...have to stay away from each other." Sonic finally said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I promised Sally to only have eyes for her from now on. I have to keep that promise if I want her to spare you. I am doing this for you, so please don't try anything to stop me from leaving you, Amy." Sonic grumbled, followed by a troubled sigh. Amy's eyes saddened abruptly, which made Sonic turn away again. He couldn't stand seeing anyone cry at the moment - he felt too much like crying himself.

"Well, do you?"

Sonic was a little confused about this question, so he glanced at the pink hedgehog who now had crossed arms. He narrowed his brows as he inhaled deeply.

"What?"

"Do you only have eyes for her?" Amy asked, her voice cold and bitter, making Sonic's heart clench. He had to keep telling himself that he only wanted Sally and maybe it could work somehow. Of course Amy thought differently after they kissed, but he had to convince her he still viewed her as a friend only. Why would she doubt that? They were friends after all. Friends who shared a drunk kiss, that happens to loads of people. Right? It took all his strength to open his mouth and respond.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short, but I really felt like into depth about how Sonic feels. **

**How do you feel? Is he lying? What's going to happen next? **

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

Amy just stared at Sonic in disbelief. So it was true after all, for him it was nothing more than just a drunk kiss between friends. She never felt so humiliated. She turned away from the blue hedgehog in disgust, crossing her arms, her nose wrinkled in anger. Sonic glanced at her, he was expecting this reaction. He let his head hang in shame as guilt was gnawing on him.

"Fine. I wish you all the luck in the world, but I'd feel better if you would just leave now." Amy huffed, not even looking at Sonic. The hero was taken aback for a moment, she was throwing him out too? This couldn't get any worse.

"I have nowhere to go at the moment." he stated with a shrug.

"Bullshit. You have your princess, I'm sure she'll welcome you with a kiss." Amy taunted in an edgy tone, still avoiding eye contact.

"I need some distance. I won't bother you, I'll just sleep on the couch and not make a noise, I promise." he said in a pleading voice, frowning with worry. Amy finally turned her head to look at him, anger written all over her face, making Sonic gulp.

"You're lucky I still like you." Amy said dryly, before she got up and went upstairs without another word. Sonic sighed in relief, she was letting him stay. His posture relaxed, and he leaned back against the couch, brushing his hands over his face in agony. He felt terrible for lying. He lied to Sally about only wanting her, he lied to Amy about not wanting her at all and the worst thing was - he kept lying to himself. Somehow Amy made his heartbeat increase speed like nobody else did and he was hungry for more. He wanted to know what Amy's love tasted like, he wanted to know what her exposed body looked like and he couldn't shake the thoughts about the enthralling kiss they shared, but he had to keep his weird feelings locked away from everybody, but mostly himself. He looked around the room and sighed loudly. He slowly got up and tip-toed into her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge, looking for alcohol. He had never been a drinker, but right now he just needed to clear his head and concentrate on important things. His eyes lit up with excitement as he found a bottle Tequila. He grabbed it and kissed it with a cheeky grin.

"Hello there, my friend." he whispered, followed by a low snicker. He opened the Tequila and started drinking right out of the bottle. He barked after he gulped it down, shuddering in disgust. He lazily sauntered back into the living room with the bottle still in his hands, before he let himself fall onto Amy's couch, turning on the TV while drinking.

* * *

Upstairs was an utterly sad Amy sitting on her bed with her legs crossed beneath her, staring out of her window emptily. She chewed on her lips thoughtfully, unsure where to go from here. She could probably stay in Station Square, yes, but what joy could this bring if Sonic wasn't around? He was her best friend after all, they've been through so much. It would be upset to let their friendship go to waste for a drunk kiss. He was going to marry his princess soon, so Amy would be out of the picture - romantically, at least. So what was the big deal?

The thought of Sonic marrying Sally made her stomach twist painfully. She could picture them gazing into each other's eyes before leaning in for...

She exhaled loudly and closed her eyes. What a hurtful image. This would haunt her for the rest of her life.

And she understood, she really did. She was very comprehensive of Sally's decision. Maybe, just maybe, she'd do the same. Every woman that would be lucky enough to marry Sonic T. Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, would react this way. She opened her eyes and got up from her bed. She had to push her thoughts aside, at least for a while, so she turned on the radio and started listening to music. This was the only distraction she had right now, 'cause she knew that Sonic was downstairs. At first there were some happy songs, making her smile, but soon the mood turned downwards and the sad tunes came to play. And as much as Amy wanted to skip them, she couldn't. She sat back down on the edge of her bed and cupped her face in her hands.

This was so ridiculous, but she had to accept Sonic's decision.

* * *

On the other side of town there was a devastated chipmunk sitting on her dad's balcony. It was entirely dark outside by now. She sat there alone with her thoughts, was banishing Amy really worth the risk of losing Sonic? She had to do everything to avoid the two of them to fall in love, but forcing someone wasn't the right choice, was it?

And as if she was able to read her daughter's thoughts, her mother came onto the balcony, flashing her daughter a warm smile. Sally just glanced emptily at her mother, before she turned to look at the wonderful garden of the kingdom again. Being slightly lit up during night time, it looked so inviting and romantic. That's probably why Sonic chose to propose there. It really came out of nowhere, Sally was utterly shocked, but agreed to become his wife without any second thoughts.

Knowing that he was probably with Amy right now, made her clench her fists in anger and jealousy. She was a princess, but deep down she was also nothing more than a betrayed and disappointed woman.

"It looks wonderful at night, doesn't it?" her mother asked with a calm voice as she sat down beside her daughter. Sally glanced at her mother, nodding.

"I spent a lot of time working on it. It's my safe haven, a place where your thoughts can roam freely." her mother elaborated with a delightful sigh.

"I can imagine." Sally responded dryly.

"You look really fucked up."

Sally's eyes widened at her mother's remark. Since when did the queen talk like that? It was absolutely forbidden. Sally coughed a few times, needing a moment to proceed this. Her mother laughed heartily at her daughter's shocked expression.

"Oh Sal, you really think I never curse? How adorable."

"Mom! You can't say things like that!" Sally complained with a frown.

"Don't be so uptight, my child."

"Does dad talk like this too?" Sally asked, still taken aback.

"Oh darling, you should really listen to us insult each other. You'd be traumatized." her mother snickered. Sally shook her head in disbelief.

"Thanks anyway." Sally snorted.

"It's true. You're worrying too much. Even if Sonic chooses that girl over you, then you know he wasn't worthy of ruling this kingdom together with you." her mother reassured her with a timid smile.

"It's not that, it's that I would lose the love of my life to somebody else." Sally whined, placing one hand on her heart. "It would destroy me."

Her mother shot her an apologetic look, not sure what to say. She sighed deeply before she grabbed her daughter's shoulders and turned her to look at her. She stared directly into her daughter's eyes, her expression serious.

"Sally, if this man causes nothing but tears, then he ain't the right one. You're better than that. He doesn't deserve your love and even less your tears, you hear me?"

Sally stared emptily into her mother's eyes, before her lips began to quiver and she started crying uncontrollably. Her mother took her into a tight hug and caressed her back softly to soothe her.

After a short while they released each other and Sally's mother used her thumbs to remove Sally's tears.

"Baby, don't cry over him. Forcing him to marry you leads nowhere." her mother said in a serious tone, to which Sally nodded. Her posture softened, and she took a deep breath.

"You're right. He'll come around, eventually. And if he doesn't, then he wasn't worth any of my attention."

"That's my girl." her mother said proudly, offering Sally a warm smile which the chipmunk returned.

"I just wish I could pretend like I didn't care..."

"You'll stop caring at some point, believe me. I am always here for you."

"Thank you, mommy. I really appreciate you." Sally said, before she took her mother into another embrace.

"I know I may have come at a bad time, but I have to talk to the two of you." a male voice said, making both female chipmunks turn around. Sally's father stood in the door frame, a troubled look on his face.

"What is it, dad?" Sally asked with concern in her voice. Her mother arched an eyebrow at her husband.

"It's really hard for me to announce these sad news, but I think you deserve to know." he said, gritting his teeth in anguish.

"What?" Sally asked, now standing up, a worried frown plastered on her forehead.

"Please sit back down, my child. This news might be hard to take." he said in a mournful voice. Sally had never seen her father like this. He showed weakness and vulnerability for the first time ever. Sally obliged and slowly sat back down, her eyes glued to her father.

"I've been walking around with this... problem... for a while now. I can't keep it to myself any longer. I really hope everything between you and Sonic works out, I need this kingdom in reliable hands." his eyes darted towards his wife, who seemed to be listening closely. "My beloved wife, the reason why I send you away at night is because I cry myself to sleep and I don't want you to remember me as a weakling."

"But honey-"

"Please let me finish." he pleaded, his eyes now facing the floor. He felt his hands starting to shake, seeing the worry in Sally's big blue eyes made his heart bleed.

"Daddy, why would you be crying? What's wrong?" Sally asked worriedly, feeling her heart beat increase speed.

"I want you to know that even if I don't show it very often, you're the most precious thing in my life and I love you more than anything. That goes to both of you."

Sally's eyes were getting moist as she listened to her father, absorbing all of his words. They felt like medicine right now, but it still hurt to see him like this.

"There comes a day... the day that I won't be able to take care of you any longer. I am scared, I have never been so scared. I really hope that Sonic will be taking my place with pride and responsibility. I hope he'll be there for you... for eternity." her father said with a shaky voice, making both of the female chipmunks clench their jaw with worry.

"Dad, just spit it out!" Sally whined bitterly, feeling tears sting in her eyes.

"I...I have cancer." he finally said, turning away.

Sally became numb, none of her muscles seemed to work any longer. Her heart dropped to the floor. She was deaf, blind, disabled. Everything started to move in slow motion. This wasn't real.

And before anyone could respond, Sally passed out.

* * *

**... yeah. Sorry for that. **

**Please review, my lovely readers. Love you all and may you stay healthy for eternity!**


	23. Chapter 23

There were some muffled noises. Voices that seemed to be calling out for her. They were so far away, though. It was black, but there were also some shadows. The vision was blurred, a tinnitus making her deaf. And the headache, oh God, the headache. Her icy blue eyes slowly fluttered open, but she still couldn't really see. The voices were somehow coming closer, but the sounds were unintelligible. There were funny colours jumping in front of her eyes, making her yelp. She covered her eyes with her tiny hands.

"She's coming back!" a voice yelled worriedly. Sally removed her hands and was relieved to finally see everything clearly. She slowly came to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. When she fainted, she hit her head really hard, that's where the headache came from. Realizing that her daughter was supposedly fine, her mother fell around her neck and hugged her tightly, making Sally skip a breath. Though, she soon relaxed and hugged her mother back.

"What did I miss?" Sally asked, feeling tired. Her eyes darted towards her father, who was sitting on one of the benches on the balcony, his face cupped in his hands. Then the memory came back and Sally pushed her mother away. She got up and ran to hug her father, startling him for a second, but of course he hugged her back, eventually. Sally rested her head in the crook of his neck, sobbing bitterly. Mr. Acorn felt frozen as he listened to his daughter's sobs, it felt like someone was ripping his heart out. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

When Sally finally released him their eyes met. The surrounding air was cold. Sally knew what sadness tasted like, but this feeling seemed foreign. This was true devastation. She felt wrecked, as if someone just slid her throat open. She struggled to breathe, so she had to sit back down. Her mother rushed to her side and started caressing her daughter's knee with shaky hands. She just had to remain strong now, there was no way she was going to express her annihilation now. She was losing her beloved husband, this kingdom was losing their appreciated king, but Sally was losing her father. The same way she lost her father, too.

Sally stared at the floor emptily. She felt like her lungs refused to get filled with air, so she tried to concentrate on her breathing. She feared fainting again. But there was this one question that was drilling a hole in her heart...

"How long have you been keeping this from us?" she asked in an edgy tone. Her father just glanced shortly at her and shrugged, not feeling like answering this question. "Tell me!" Sally demanded, her voice cracking.

"Sally, baby, please calm down." her mother pleaded softly, trying to distract her daughter, but the chipmunk's eyes were glued to her father's, who was desperately trying to avoid eye contact, but eventually failed and stared her dead in the eyes with a distressed sigh.

"A few months." he finally breathed, his posture turning submissive. Sally gasped in shock as her weeping became more intense.

Her father had known that he would die soon for months and didn't even bother to tell them. She was torn between being mad and being destructively upset.

"What about medical treatment? Chemotherapy?" Sally whined, her vision getting blurry because of the amount of tears she was shedding.

"Doesn't work. I tried, Sally. I assure you I tried. But the doctor's said it's hopeless. I've won every fight, I've always succeeded at protecting this kingdom, but this time I'll lose." he said, closing his eyes with sadness.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Sally snorted bitterly, making her father droop his ears.

"I didn't want to worry you, because I still had hope that I could fight the cancer without alerting anyone. But the fight's almost over, my little princess. I couldn't keep stalling. I know this is difficult for you, but you'll be an awesome queen and I hope I can rely on Sonic. There's no one else I could imagine taking my position as king." he said worriedly. Sally answered with a determined nod.

Her father always fulfilled all her wishes.

Now it was her turn to fulfill his last wish.

* * *

Back at Amy's place there was Sonic still sitting on Amy's couch. He successfully emptied the bottle of Tequila, oblivious to what Sally was going through right now. His vision slowly became blurred due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He turned the TV off with a groan. He wanted to lie down as his ears twitched, hearing sounds coming from upstairs. His curiosity kicked in and he slowly got up onto his wobbly legs and trailed up the stairs. He was afraid that Amy could already be asleep, so he was cautious not to make a sound. He stopped in front of her door and perked his ears up, his hands resting on his hips. It was music. He arched an eyebrow as he tried to recognize the song. He started eavesdropping to get a better sound.

_~ Day by day,_

_only time will tell if it's meant to be._

_I'm yours alone, even if you're not with me._

_For you are my why, my why I breathe._

_Tomorrow let it be rain that falls to make it up to you..._

_...for all I never said._

_...for all I never said._

_A shrine of memories,_

_I dream just to remember._

_But all just trapped in time and my eyes get blurred._

_It's for being unaware._

_I run away from things like that._

_Didn't know of a way to stay,_

_though I never have felt that way._

_Not a day goes by without you,_

_the queen of my heart._

_I'll stand alone,_

_however long it takes._

_Only you can make any sense to me._

_Though now apart, maybe somehow it could be._

_Only time will tell if it's meant to be,_

_I'm yours alone, even if you're not with me._

_You will always be, be why I breathe._

_Wish tomorrow could be that day that comes to make it up to you..._

_...for all I never did._

_Let me make it up to you,_

_love it worth a chance. ~_

[Worth a chance by Steve Conte]

Sonic drooped his ears, of course he knew this song. What made Amy listen to it, though? He was confused, maybe it was just the alcohol eating his brain, but didn't Amy say that she wasn't in love with him anymore? He started getting goosebumps remembering their kiss. Normally he would've gone downstairs again, but he just needed to check on her. He was very cautious not to startle her, so he opened the door slowly. He gritted his teeth in uncertainty as the door creaked. He looked around the room and spotted Amy on her bed. She was cuddling a pillow and seemed to be asleep. He tip-toed over to the side of her bed, observing her face closely. He kneeled down in front of her, resting his arms on the edge of her bed. He listened to her soft snores, a small smile curving on his lips. He wanted to wake her up so badly, but she seemed to peaceful. He sighed thoughtfully, getting up again. He turned off the radio and was about to leave her room again, as his ears twitched once more.

"Sonikku...~" she whispered softly, making him turn around again. He stared at her, tilting his head. She hadn't moved, so she was probably dreaming. Dreaming of him? His eyes widened mildly, and he gulped loudly. Although he felt his heart jumping in his chest, this wasn't a good sign. He took one step towards her bed, his arms folded behind his back. He felt uneasy, what was he meant to do now?

He tried to gather his thoughts, but his drunk mind kept spinning. He took a deep breath and walked to the empty side of her bed. He stood there for a moment, Amy was now facing him with her back. Perhaps she felt lonely and needed some company?

Obviously not.

But oh well, alcohol makes you do stupid things.

He got rid of his shoes and climbed on top of her bed, covering himself with her sheets. He gulped as he noticed that there was only one blanket. They had to share. Amy was soooo gonna kick him to sterility, but right now he didn't care. He moved a little closer to the pink hedgehog. He had shaky hands and hesitated, but decided to hug her from behind. He brought himself to a comfortable position and sighed. He smelled her quills, inhaling her scent. He was a little tense, this situation was entirely new and he shouldn't be doing this at all, but he just felt like showing some affection. Not a big deal, right?

His eyes shot open as Amy started to move. She turned around in her sleep and was now facing him. As she turned her nose nearly touched his and his heart skipped a beat. Amy was still peacefully sleeping as Sonic gawked at her, completely frozen. She was so close, he could feel her breath on his face. How did she not notice that there was someone beside her? His heart was beating at maximum speed. He could feel his blood pump through his veins, making him dizzy. His eyes darted towards her lips. It all came back up. He inched a bit closer, his nose now touching hers. Her little button nose was so soft. It twitched, and she moved away a bit. His breath was probably tickling her nose. He snickered delightfully. He decided not to wake her, even though his hormones were kicking in really badly as she was laying so close, wearing nothing but her short nightdress.

'Sonic, behave.' he scolded himself mentally, before he forcefully closed his eyes. He kept them shut until he actually felt tired and finally relaxed, slowly dozing off into a tight sleep.

* * *

The next morning the sun started peaking through Amy's curtains, making her flinch in her sleep, until she finally woke up. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes. As she spotted a blue figure beside her, she snickered and closed her eyes again. She was probably still dreaming. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again, but the figure hadn't moved. Her eyes shot open and she immediately came to a sitting position, gasping in surprise.

"Sonic?" she yelped, but got nothing but an annoyed grunt in return.

She stared at the blue hedgehog, feeling her heart beat increase speed.

When did he get here?

Why did he get here?

How did he get here?

And most importantly, what did he want as he got here?

* * *

**Hmmm, what could he've been wanting? What was the actual reason? Was he simply seeking her nearness or was there more to it? **

**Tell me in the reviiiiiews. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

She started shaking the blue hedgehog vigorously, until he finally opened his eyes and groaned.

"Sally, stop." he moaned in annoyance, making Amy's eyes widen. She immediately removed her hands from him and looked elsewhere. Sonic's eyes flushed open in horror and he came to a sitting position.

"Amy, I didn't-"

"It's fine, she's your fiancé after all. Of course your thoughts always involve her." Amy sighed as she glanced at him shortly.

"They don't, I was basically sleeping!" Sonic contradicted. Amy nodded as she cleared her throat. She didn't feel like talking about Sally.

"Now that you mention sleeping..." Amy said, glancing at Sonic with a mischievous smirk. Sonic's eyes widened as he checked his surroundings in confusion. "...were you feeling lonely?" she taunted, fluttering her lashes. Sonic drooped his ears in embarrassment and gulped with widely opened eyes. How. Fucking. Awkward.

"I... uh... no... you... uh..." he stammered nervously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's fine, it didn't bother me." Amy reassured him with a wink. He could've sworn that he felt his cheeks heat up. He wasn't the type to blush, but this was beyond embarrassing. How could anyone drink that much? What a great way of convincing Amy that they needed to stay away from eachother. Applause.

"Ames, I... don't... I... I was worried." he stuttered nervously, flashing her an awkward grin. Amy arched an eyebrow, her smirk never disappearing.

"You were listening to rather sad music and I... I... emptied your bottle of Tequila and wasn't aware of what I'm doing. I am so sorry." he apologized with a submissive posture. Amy's smirk widened, she felt like drowning him in her love, but she restrained herself with all her strength.

"How dare you!" she scolded him jokingly. "My holy Tequila!"

Sonic chuckled at her remark and his posture relaxed. Amy playfully punched his shoulder with a warm smile.

"You're always welcome to join me anywhere." she said, making Sonic's ears twitch with agitation.

"Anywhere?" he asked with a husky voice, a cocky grin curving on his lips. "Even in your shower?"

Amy's cheeks flushed red and she turned away with shame. She shook her head and wanted to get out of her bed, but Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her back with laughter. Her head landed in his lap and she felt her blush deepen as she slowly looked up into his glistening eyes. They looked gorgeous in the morning light. Sonic looked down at her with a warm smile, fondling her quills.

"Can't take a joke, Ames?" he asked, his voice even and calm. Amy gulped loudly, her eyes glued to his. He knew exactly what she felt, but she was uncertain of what he felt. She wanted to get up, but Sonic's one hand, that was placed on her belly, pushed her down. The pressure was soft, but Amy still got the hint. Their gaze became more intense and Amy felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest.

_'What am I even doing?'_, Sonic asked himself mentally, but couldn't look away. Her worried eyes captivated him. He had done so much damage to this innocent girl and he felt like he needed to take all her pain away - and he knew he could - though, there was still his marriage coming up and it wouldn't be fair to betray Sally just 'cause his hormones were currently riding a rollercoaster. Was this thing with Amy even a _'thing'_? Or was it only because she was appealing to the eye? He had very positive feelings as long as he was around her and even when she wasn't around, she lingered in his mind - but he didn't feel more than that. Yet, anyway.

Amy blinked with worry as she noticed that Sonic seemed to be zoning out. He looked at her, but somehow he looked right through her, so she snipped her fingers, bringing him back immediately. He shook his head and removed his hands from her body, raising them in defense.

"God, I got carried away, sorry." he yelped. Amy got up and nodded, before she left the room without another word. Sonic watched her retracting figure, wiping sweat off his forehead as he sighed in relief.

_'That was close, hedgehog. Keep your shit together'_, he scolded himself mentally, before he got up and went downstairs.

He placed himself on Amy's couch, cupping his face in his hands. This was so wrong. Why was he so intrigued by his best friend all of a sudden? He felt like crap, 'cause Sally didn't deserve this. Though, she behaved like a repulsive person lately. He sighed loudly before his ears twitched. Someone was walking down the creaky stairs and he turned to look to Amy. She had showered real quick and dressed herself. He checked her out from head to toe, but he tried to stay undetected. His eyes came to a halt when they reached her face. Her long quills, her big green eyes and long lashes, her puckered red lips and that cute black button nose. She was truly beautiful, he had to admit. Nothing compared to Sally, though. Right? Heh, yeaaah.

"Are you done gawking at me?" Amy snapped, placing her hands on her hips. Sonic shook his head and grinned nervously, fiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry."

"Where's your mind lately?" Amy asked worriedly as she approached him.

"I have no idea, Ames. I am sorry for being complicated." he breathed. Amy kneeled down infront of him and placed her warm hands on his knees, looking straight into his troubled eyes.

"Tell me."

Sonic stared blankly at her, before his eyes wandered downwards and stopped at her cleavage. He felt like drooling, why was he feeling like a hormone driven teenager? Annoying as fuck. He squeezed his eyes shut and stood up abruptly, making Amy tilt her head with worry.

"Can...can I...go and take a shower? You know, the headache." Sonic lied through his teeth. Amy shrugged and nodded.

"Uh, of course?"

"Thanks." he blurted, before he ran upstairs, leaving Amy behind. He was confusing her, he seemed like an enigma that was waiting to get solved. Though, that wasn't Amy's task. She could barely stand being around her dangerously handsome best friend. She sighed in distress. Why was everything so complicated?

A firm knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she went to open it.

_'If this is Shadow, I swear I'm going to-'_

Someone fell around her neck, sobbing bitterly, startling her to the core. Smelling the expensive perfume, she recognized Sally. Amy stared at the ceiling awkwardly as she hesitantly hugged the chipmunk back and patted her back to soothe her. Sally tightened her grip, crying uncontrollably. Amy drooped her ears, was this because of Sonic? Damn, she really had to stay away from him. She didn't want to be the reason for Sally to be so heartbroken.

"Amy..." Sally gasped between her sobs. Amy felt really uneasy, but she caressed Sally's back in a comforting way, feeling her knees starting to tremble. What had she done to this poor girl? A wave of guilt hit Amy right in the guts and bereaved her breath. She had been in this horrible position once, so why would she do this to other people?

As the chipmunk finally released Amy, their eyes met. Sally looked broken, devastated, as if she had been crying for days. The dark rings under her eyes gave away that she had been lacking sleep. Amy flashed her an uncomfortable smile.

"W-Where's Sonic?" Sally asked out of breath. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Amy swallowed thickly, gathering all her courage to speak up.

"He..he's here. He's taking a shower."

To Amy's surprise, Sally simply nodded and walked past Amy to sit down on her couch. Amy stared at her for a moment, before she rushed into her kitchen to get Sally a handkerchief. Amy sat down beside Sally and drooped her ears. She felt horrible for teasing Sonic this morning, they shouldn't have been playing around while Sally was dying internally.

"Sally, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Amy asked, but Sally wasn't even able to respond. She simply shook her head as her weeping intensified once more. Amy gulped and put a hand on Sally's shoulder to comfort her, feeling unsure.

As Sonic finally walked down the stairs, his eyes widened as he spotted Sally. What in heaven's name was she doing here and why was she crying? Was she trying to corrupt Amy? He approached the two girls and greeted Sally with a careless nod.

"Sonic! Oh God, Sonic!" Sally whined as she jumped up and ran to hug him tightly. Sonic was puzzled, but hugged her back hesitantly. His eyes met Amy's and he shot her an apologetic look, to which she simply shrugged. Sally rested her head in the crook of Sonic's neck and sobbed. It was heartbreaking, but Sonic had no idea what was going on. He softly pushed Sally away and flashed her an awkward smile.

"Sal, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, to which Sally simply fell around his neck again, making him grunt in annoyance. He released himself from her tight embrace by taking a step backwards and looking at her. Her icy blue eyes were sore from crying and his ears drooped at the sight. Was she really that broken? Holy cow.

"Sal, I can't help you if you refuse to talk." he declared sternly, frowning with worry. Amy got up and went into the kitchen. This probably wasn't her business anyway, so she set up some tea. Though, her ears kept twitching cautiously, as she didn't want to miss a thing.

"Sonic, I-I... you need to come home with me!" Sally yelped as she tried to dry her tears with the handkerchief that Amy gave her.

"I will, but tell me what happened." Sonic reassured her.

"Sonic, you need to know that I love you more than anything else, I really do!"

Sonic arched an eyebrow, but nodded reluctantly. He gritted his teeth while saying: "I... love you too, Sal."

Amy cringed in the kitchen, her blood starting to boil. She digged her fingers into her wooden counter, but tried to remain strong. _'What a freak'._

"You need to stay by my side, I need you more than ever." Sally whined. Sonic nodded as he bit his lower lip. His eyes darted towards the kitchen, Amy was standing in the door frame. She glared at Sonic, holding a cup of tea. Sonic gulped loudly before he turned his attention back to Sally.

"Sonic, my father has cancer!" Sally said, digging her fingers into Sonic's chest fur and shaking him. Sonic's eyes widened in horror.

His ears twitched as he heard glass shatter. The chipmunk and Sonic turned to see Amy, covering her mouth with her hand.

'This isn't real. This can't be true', she thought, feeling tears sting in her eyes.

Now it was official.

She was going to lose Sonic.

* * *

**Whoops, when will the drama finally stop, huh? **

**Haha, I love annoying you guys! XD Don't worry, we'll get there eventually, but I wouldn't be _InvisibleSmile _if my stories didn't contain A LOT of drama. **

**Keep me posted by reviewing, lovelies. xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

Sonic stared at Amy for a moment. To her dismay, he turned away from her again and locked eyes with Sally, his gaze showing nothing but compassion and regret. This made Amy's stomach churn and her heart started burning at the sight. She nearly threw up as Sonic took Sally into a tight embrace, caressing her back softly. Sally tugged on Sonic's quills, sobbing bitterly into his neck.

Amy's chest tightened, and she was lacking oxygen. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she didn't want to interrupt the two. She grabbed her door handle of her kitchen door firmly, holding on for dear life. All her energy was fading away, and she felt like she was getting eaten alive. All sorts of demons came crawling into her soul and she just wanted to scream. One loud, deafening scream. But nothing came out. Her mouth felt dry, but her eyes were watery. Watching them tighten their embrace as Sonic kept kissing Sally's forehead to soothe her, made her heart clench painfully.

It wasn't her intention to split them apart, but it also wasn't her intention to stand by and watch them get married. She was torn, she felt hopeless and scared. Why did she leave again? If it weren't for her being gone, Sonic surely wouldn't have proposed. Or would he? Amy left because she couldn't handle his ongoing rejection anymore. He kept pushing her away and toyed with her feelings. He ran away from her, even though she just wanted a hug from her best friend. She wasn't in love with Sonic back then, she literally adored him. That adoration had faded when she came back... and grew into something way bigger. Passion... and real love. She promised herself to do nothing that could destroy his happiness. Unfortunately, she had to neglect her own happiness to achieve that goal. Though, this was final. She knew Sonic like the back of her hand. There was no way that he could ever leave Sally alone in this. He was way too compassionate and kind-hearted. He was a true hero after all. And Sally never did anything to upset him, he had no reason to fool around with her. Yet he did. Confusion clouded Amy's mind and the voices in her head started screaming for help. There just had to be someone that could help her get out of her misery.

And before she knew it, Sonic stood in front of her. Her eyes met his, he looked puzzled. Was she dreaming? Nah, she probably just zoned out for a moment, not noticing that Sonic and Sally had released each other from their hug. She blinked a few times, before she cleared her throat.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Amy asked sweetly, hiding her pain under an inconspicious disguise. Sonic tilted his head worriedly, it was clear that something bothered her, but right now he had bigger things to take care of. As much as he wanted to stay with Amy and apologize for doing this, his future kingdom needed him - and for that, his future wife did too. He swallowed thickly before he flashed Amy an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, I have to go now." he said in a sorrowful voice. Amy stared at him. She felt her heart bleed, but remained emotionless on the outside. Her eyes darted towards Sally, who was waiting for her fiancé in the door frame. She looked impatient, but also utterly upset. Amy looked back at Sonic and nodded.

"I understand." she whispered, not able to hide the pain in her voice. Sonic's ears fell flat, it was wrong that he led her on that night... she would need time to process that they weren't going to work out. He poked her nose with his finger, a soft smile curving on his lips, which she immediately returned.

"Take care, Ames." he said, before he turned around and escorted Sally through the door. He glanced back over his shoulder one final time, flashing Amy another sad smile, before he turned around again and vanished out of sight.

Amy watched them, a deep sigh escaping her mouth. She let herself sink to her knees slowly, allowing some tears to roll her cheeks. This morning everything seemed fine, they were getting along and he even sought nearness by sleeping next to her - and from one moment to another he was gone. And he surely wouldn't be back soon. As much as Amy was hurting for Sally, who was going through a miserable time, she couldn't push her thoughts aside. She felt selfish and reckless, but somehow emotions suffocate you when you least expect it.

She shouldn't have stalled, she should've run to give Sally a hug and comfort her, but her legs wouldn't move. Her whole body refused to move when she watched Sonic soothe her. She should feel happy for them, but it devastated her.

"Hey, uhm, I was wondering- Rose?" a low voice said, making Amy's breath hitch. She looked up and spotted Shadow standing in her doorway, looking rather confused. Shit, Sonic didn't close the door. She wiped her tears away in a hasty movement as she got onto her shaky legs and greeted him with a short wave.

"Hey there." she said sweetly, flashing him the best forced smile she had to offer. Shadow furrowed his brows as he came inside and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked dryly, though his eyes showed some concern.

"I, uh, nothing. Got a little carried away." Amy lied, her awkward smile never fading. Shadow cocked an eyebrow as he nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

"What brings you here?" Amy asked, changing the topic. She folded her arms behind her back, feeling uneasy.

"I wanted to nap, but since you're upset we could just watch a movie instead." Shadow offered, checking out his gloves as if he didn't care.

He didn't even know what happened, yet he offered comfort right away, without being pushy. Amy liked that, but right now she just wanted to be alone.

"It's funny how you randomly show up and want to sleep on my couch." Amy giggled. Shadow glanced at her shortly, before he crossed his arms and looked away.

"No need to get offended, big boy." Amy taunted jokingly. Shadow looked sulky, but Amy knew he was playing.

"Welp, shouldn't leave your door open. You're lucky I changed to the friendly side. But an open door also invites foes." he lectured her with a stern look. Amy chuckled at his remark, nodding with an eye roll.

"Sorry, dad."

"Pfft."

A short moment of silence, before Amy cleared his throat. Shadow inconspicuously glanced at her, noticing the wet fur around her eyes.

"Sooo..." he said, his expression softening. "What were Sonic and Sally doing here?"

Ouch. That question actually hurt and Amy didn't feel ready to talk about it. Though, he seemed to care, and she had to appreciate that.

"Uhm... Sally picked him up. They had a fight, and he stayed the night at my place... and she came to bring him back home." Amy explained with a nervous snicker.

"Pfft, why didn't she bring a leash along? I wonder how long it'll take for Sonic to wear a collar." Shadow scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Amy had to giggle at his remark. It felt good to know that there was someone who didn't support the couple. Selfish, yet good.

"Yeah, she's pretty demanding, I guess. But, he chose that kind of destiny." Amy shrugged, trying to hide the stinging pain in her voice. Even though he wouldn't let it show, Shadow noticed how upset Amy was. He let out a troubled sigh as he took a step closer.

"I know your heart's aching, but that fool ain't worth your precious tears. I am not really an emotional type of hedgehog, but can't you see that you're falling apart for nothing? As you said, he chose her. He chose this fate. He chose to marry her. There's nothing you should be waiting for. You've waited your entire life... for nothing." Shadow said, his voice soft and even. His gleaming red eyes looked serious, yet compassionate. Amy stared at him in disbelief, did he just say such comforting words? Well, if that isn't a brand new Shadow. She nodded in agreement, her eyes getting moist again.

"I... I am... not waiting. Their marriage is settled and there's nothing I can do. There's also nothing I would actually do, because I don't wanna hurt him. I do have feelings for him, but I'll lock them away, not a big deal." Amy lied through her teeth, trying her best to give Shadow a reassuring smile, but failed miserably as she started crying. Shadow's ears drooped for a short moment. She was so delicate and fragile, that blue rat had no right to play with her heart like that. Although the black hedgehog kept no romantic feelings for Amy, her soft sobs really got to him. He groaned in annoyance before he took Amy into his arms, patting her head awkwardly. He wasn't the type to comfort people, but this girl really needed a friend.

Amy on the other hand allowed him to do so and sobbed into his white chest fur. Shadow bit his lower lip in anguish, not sure what to do now.

"Have you ever felt like this?" Amy asked between her sobs, making Shadow's quills spike up. That question was way too intimate, at least for him. As his posture stiffened, and he didn't respond, Amy looked up into his red eyes. He looked down and their eyes met, giving Shadow an uneasy feeling. He gulped loudly before he shook his head no.

"Have you never been in love?" she asked worriedly, tears still flowing, though her sobs became more quiet. Again, Shadow shook his head. Amy released him and backed away a bit, observing the black hedgehog's face.

"Like, never?" she asked again, giving him a doubtful look. Shadow sighed deeply before his eyes turned towards the floor.

"Cat's got your tongue?"

Shadow looked up again and their eyes locked. It seemed like the air was getting colder and he started freezing. "No, Rose. I have never been in love."

"Come on, there must be someone you once felt attracted to." Amy said, her persistence annoying Shadow.

"No, and you wanna know why?" he said, his tone rather edgy. Amy arched an eyebrow and nodded, crossing her arms.

"Because I refuse to let anyone in. Simple as that." Shadow snorted, crossing his arms too.

"Why does this topic make you so emotional?" Amy asked concerned, tilting her head slightly. The black hedgehog growled as he avoided further eye contact.

"Because I don't like talking about it." he said dryly, shrugging.

"Shadow, quit lying." Amy demanded in a serious tone, shooting him a glare. Shadow glanced at her and couldn't help but snicker shortly. She was annoying, but somehow adorable.

"Look, Rose. The reason why I refuse to get romantically involved with anyone, is 'cause once you let people in, they're going to hurt you. You are the living example." he stated with a haughty grin, making Amy fume.

"This life would be so dull without love." Amy fought back, a frown plastered on her forehead.

"Oh yeah? So tell me, what joy does love bring into _your_ life then?" he asked with a mischievous grin, bowing down to her eye level as he was slightly taller than her.

Amy nervously started chewing her lower lip, she knew where this was coming from. She had been crying over Sonic just a second ago.

"Don't take my unrequited love for Sonic as an example. There are good people out there, and true love."

"Then why don't you go and seek _true love and good people_, then?" he asked, his mocking grin never fading.

"You know, people like you are the people that fall really hard once they finally fall. Your true love might be waiting around the corner, just you wait." Amy reassured him, a soft smile forming on her lips. Shadow was nothing more than an unloved and unappreciated hedgehog. He needed some comfort.

"Hmmm..." Shadow hummed with a thoughtful expression, his eyes darting around the room before they finally landed back on her green orbs. "What if she is waiting right in front of me?" he asked with a suggestive grin.

Amy just stared emptily at him, her heart skipping several beats.

* * *

**Ooooh, did I really just do that or am I teasing? It's on you to find out! **

**But, what if it was true after all? Would you be in for that? :D **

**Tell me in the reviews and keep me inspired, you're all wonderful. **


	26. Chapter 26

As Amy kept gawking at the black hedgehog in disbelief, Shadow bursted out in hysterical laughter, making Amy's cheeks heat up. How embarrassing. She could've sworn that he was being serious for a second. Shadow was holding onto his belly, showing all of his white teeth while laughing heartily. After a moment, Amy crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked annoyed. Shadow tried to stop laughing, but as he turned to see Amy's serious expression, the loud and inflated laughter came back immediately, making Amy roll her eyes.

"Pfft, tell me when you're done." Amy huffed with crossed arms, before she turned around to vanish in her kitchen. Shadow finally snapped back to reality, his haughty grin slowly disappearing. Maybe it was impudent to flaunt Amy like that? Naaah, he was sure she could take a joke. He followed her into the kitchen and tapped her shoulder, careful not to startle her as she preparing some ice cream. Amy turned around, her mouth stuffed with a spoon of ice cream. Shadow arched an eyebrow and took a step backwards, not quite believing his eyes. Was she going into this state of mind because of Sonic, or because of his lame joke?

"Ice cream? For what?" he asked curiously.

"Ive crim men bwuken hat." Amy mumbled, before she swallowed the ice cream. "Ice cream mends a broken heart." she repeated, flashing Shadow a short smile, before she kept eating.

"Uh... don't tell me this is because of Sonic."

"It isn't!" Amy yelped as her eyes met his. He was a little taken aback as she suddenly raised her voice, but kept his composure. "It's because you laugh about my love!"

Shadow wrinkled his nose in confusion. He was clearly making a joke. "Uhh... Rose..." he stammered nervously, but she cut him off.

"Gotcha." she said with a wink, before she grabbed her ice cream and happily sauntered into the living room, past a puzzled Shadow. He scratched his ear thoughtfully, before he followed her and sat down beside her. Her legs were crossed beneath her, the box of ice cream in her lap, as she intently switched between her programs. A blue blanket was hanging loosely around her shoulder and her expression seemed stiff. There was a small smile, but her eyes literally screamed that she was faking it. When Amy finally reached some program that showed Cartoons, she put the remote aside and started eating, acting as if Shadow wasn't even there. He watched her a short moment, before he shrugged and leaned back.

Amy glanced at him from time to time. He rested his arms behind his head as he tried to keep his eyes open. There was silence, but it felt good. Amy needed some company without having to talk about what's bothering her. She cuddled into her blanket and leaned back, getting lost in the adventures of Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Sonic and Sally arrived in front of the kingdom. Sonic took the sight of the huge mansion in for a second, before he turned to Sally with a worried expression.

"Are you sure you got that correctly?" Sonic asked again, still not believing that Mr. Acorn was having cancer.

"Uh, yeah." Sally said with irritation. "You don't believe me?" she asked, disappointment shown in her voice.

"No, no!" Sonic negated, flashing her a comforting smile. "It's just... it's so bizzare."

"I know." Sally sighed.

Sally grabbed Sonic's hand as she led him inside. Sonic gulped at her unexpected touch, not quite feeling comfortable. He reluctantly followed her. As they arrived in Mr. Acorn's bedroom, they found the chipmunk sitting on his bed, accompanied by his wife. He stood up and took a few steps towards Sonic, making the blue hedgehog avoid eye contact awkwardly.

"Sonic, if I may bow down for the future king." he said, before he bowed down shortly, making Sonic's eyes widen in confusion. His eyes roved around the room, feeling the need to escape. This was too much pressure. Everyone was laying their fate into his shaky hands and he feared displeasing them. What a honor, though. Having the _king _bow down for you - Sonic felt so dignified, yet so uneasy. Sonic coughed as his eyes landed on Mr. Acorn's blue ones. Sonic returned the favor as he bowed down.

"That was a true honor, your majesty." he said, to which the king nodded.

"My boy, let's talk outside." the king suggested as he gestured Sonic to follow him. Sonic shot Sally a brief glance and she gave him a reassuring smile in return. Sonic gulped as he reluctantly went after the king.

Outside the king stopped on the edge of the balcony, placing his hands on the fencing as he stared into the distance, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. Sonic surveyed the king closely as he approached him. He stopped beside him, shooting him an apologetic glance before he rested his elbows on the fencing, fiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Mr. Acorn, I am so sorry." he said submissively.

"No, Sonic. I should be sorry for doubting you. I know you've hurt my daughter, but I can see that you're willing to make amends. Sally will be a good wife, I can assure you that. She has been raised to be a powerful princess and an even mightier queen. That doesn't automatically make her an awesome wife, but you'll get there with a little patience." the king declared, turning towards Sonic with a sigh. "Look, she really loves you and she can't imagine ruling this kingdom without you by her side. I am aware of the fact that cancer is a deadly disease and this is a journey where no one will be able to accompany me. Unfortunately, my death will bring astonishment, but also misfortune and devastation. I can only hope for you to bring light into the darkness once I'm gone." he elaborated with a troubled look on his face. It was cruel to the eye to see Sally's father so vulnerable. Sonic swallowed thickly, not sure what to say. So he simply nodded, forcing a short smile.

"Have you ever felt like someone's tearing your rip cage apart?" Mr. Acorn asked, staring Sonic dead in the eye. Sonic drooped his ears and stared at the ground. He could only imagine how it must feel to know that you're about to die soon, leaving all your beloved ones behind, leaving a hole that can never be filled again. Although Mr. Acorn and his daughter didn't have the closest bound, they were still there for each other.

"No, Mr. Acorn. I have no idea how you must be feeling." Sonic admitted coyly.

"I hope you never will." the king stated with a shrug, staring into the distance again. Sonic followed his gaze and sighed.

The thought of marrying Sally, ruling this kingdom with her, attending Mr. Acorn's funeral, it all made his stomach churn painfully.

"Please shelter my daughter from the storm that's about to come, Sonic." the king said, making Sonic snap back to reality. He glanced at the king, who gave him a pleading look. Sonic closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before his eyes shot open with determination. "I will."

* * *

The blue hedgehog dragged his feet across the floor, his head hanging in shame. He just gave a promise to Mr. Acorn, a promise that he probably couldn't keep. After their talk Sonic rushed off, leaving everyone puzzled. He wanted to go for a run, but his legs wouldn't carry him. He felt numb and stupid. He stopped in the middle of the road, noticing that the sun was setting. He stared right into the sky, searching for answers. He inhaled a fresh breeze of wind, stroking his soul.

_'What am I meant to do?'_, he whispered softly into the wind, before his eyes hit the floor again. _'I can't be what I'm not.' _

If only he could be looking forward to being king like he once did. As someone touched his shoulder gently, Sonic turned his head and was greeted by a goofy grin. Sonic growled as he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Sonic snorted.

"Pal, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked in confusion. They hadn't seen each other since that incident with the kiss happened.

"Just a lot on my mind right now." Sonic shrugged, glancing at the red echidna. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

"Awh, don't tell me Sally called off the wedding." Knuckles mocked.

"What? No." Sonic negitated, glaring at his friend. "She didn't."

_'Unfortunately'_, he thought.

"Hmmm." Knuckles rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Is it because of Amy? I mean, things were heating up pretty quickly, don't you think?"

Knuckles words were torture. When thinking about Amy, pain and guilt was all he found within his mainly empty heart.

"I don't care about that. I was drunk, okay? Just drop it." Sonic hissed bitterly, a dark scowl showing Knuckles that he should stop messing around.

"Whatever you say, dog." Knuckles said, raising his hands in defeat. "What's troubling our heroic hedgehog then?"

"Sally's father has cancer and wants me to rule his kingdom. I just feel so... unworthy. I am just not worthy of wearing his crown." Sonic ranted with a distressed shrug.

"It's a miracle that he still trusts you." Knuckles blurted, covering his mouth afterwards. Sonic simply growled at his friend as he continued to walk. Knuckles ran to catch up with the hedgehog.

"Dude, sorry. It just slipped my mouth. Who wouldn't be wanting to rule Mobius? You're just shitting your pants because of Amy. Let her go, man."

Sonic stopped in his tracks and his fur was standing on end as he clenched his fists. "This has **nothing **to do with Amy, you got that?" he snapped darkly, making Knuckles gulp loudly.

"You're lying to yourself, just sayin'. You should really figure your feelings out before you agree to marrying Sally." Knuckles scoffed, making Sonic's posture soften.

"You don't get it, Knuckles." Sonic said with a troubled sigh.

"I already agreed."

* * *

**:/ **

**Lots of love. (:**


	27. Chapter 27

Amy woke up from her rather pleasant dream. Of course it involved Sonic, but as she opened her eyes, he wasn't around. She was sitting on her couch, cuddled up into her cozy blanket, a box of ice cream standing on the table. She looked to the side and noticed that Shadow was gone. He probably didn't want to bother her, but right now she really needed company.

Her eyes darted towards her door. Oh, how she wished that it would just open and Sonic would be coming through it. But this wish brought loneliness so far. She bit her lower lip in agony, not sure what to do. Was this all her life had to offer? There had to be more than just sitting around, waiting for Sonic to finally make up his mind. Though, the way he left earlier today made it seem pretty clear. She impatiently stared at the clock. 9 p.m. Enough time to get her butt up and do something. But she didn't feel like going out or dressing up. She sighed heavily as she fell back into her previous position.

Outside someone was watching her from her window. The black hedgehog left about an hour ago, but he wanted to make sure that Amy wouldn't start crying once she woke up. He felt like a creep standing there and gawking at her, but something within his heart told him that this was the right choice. She looked rather uneasy, but not utterly sad, so he decided to leave with a loud sigh.

On his way back he bumped into someone. He shook his head in confusion.

"Sorry!" he called out, offering his hand to help - HOLY!

"Faker?" Shadow asked irritated, yanking his hand away immediately. Sonic wasn't watching where he was going and fell flat on his back. He came to a sitting position and winced. Shadow observed the blue hedgehog who was holding a can of Whiskey in his gloved hands. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Really? You think turning into an alcoholic makes you a good king?" Shadow mocked. Sonic slowly got up and brushed invisible dust off. He took a huge sip in front of Shadow's eyes.

"Hell yeah. What's it to you?" Sonic snapped back.

"You smell horrible. Take a shower or something." Shadow said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he crossed his arms.

"I'm on my way to take a shower." Sonic huffed, placing one hand on his hip. Shadow rolled his eyes with a grunt.

"You're going the wrong way, though."

"Am not."

"You really wanna bother Amy in your drunken state of mind?" Shadow asked, arching an eyebrow. He got a confident nod in return, which made Shadow chuckle darkly.

"No, hedgehog. I don't think so."

"Why not? Who are you? Amy's father?" Sonic provoked. He was really drunk.

"Sonic, one punch would be enough to send you to the moon." Shadow warned, his expression darkening.

"Did I get that right? You're threatening _the future king?_" Sonic mocked with a haughty grin, making Shadow's blood boil.

"King or not, you'll always stay the same old selfish moron." Shadow snorted, his lips formed into a straight line.

"Don't be so uptight, Shad. You're always oh so serious." Sonic stated with a shrug before he took another sip. Shadow snatched Sonic's can away with a growl before he tossed it into the bushes.

"Enough." Shadow hissed. "Get a grip, asshole."

"Ooooh, threatening **and **insulting the future king, that won't be good for your reputation. Whoooops, now that I think about it, you don't have a reputation to lose anyway." Sonic taunted with a haughty laugh. Shadow's hands formed into tight fists as a dark scowl appeared on his face.

"I may not have a reputation to lose, but you still have teeth to lose, fucker." Shadow warned in a raspy voice. Sonic simply laughed arrogantly.

"You wouldn't want me to lose my gorgeous teeth. They shine to bright that they blind all the ladies." Sonic said with a wink, pissing Shadow off to the core. Though, Shadow's posture softened as he sighed heavily.

"Listen, Sonic. I have no idea what happened to the old you, but I really want you stay away from Amy. She's broken enough as she is." Shadow said in a rather friendly tone, thinking that this way he might come through to Sonic. The blue hedgehog raised his eyebrows before he burst out in laughter.

"Don't make too much of it, Shad."

Shadow needed all his strength to not send this hedgehog to Cuba. His fists were starting to shake as he tried to control his anger.

"This is my final warning, will you turn around and stay away from Amy?"

"All I can commit to is maybeee." Sonic chirped haughtily before he chuckled. Shadow's teeth were showing as he growled loudly.

"What's it to you anyway? Did Amy make our lifeless hedgehog become vivid?" Sonic taunted with a cocky grin.

SLAP!

Sonic held his cheek in confusion as he stared at the black hedgehog in front of him. Shadow was fuming. That was one hell of a hard slap.

"HEY! If you dare to do that one more ti-"

SLAP!

Sonic took a step backwards, now covering both burning cheeks with his hands. He stared at Shadow in confusion, before his expression changed into a dark scowl.

"I was patient with you, but you've gone too far." Sonic warned through gritted teeth, making Shadow chuckle.

"You really think I'm scared of you? Ridiculous. Go home." Shadow scoffed before he walked past Sonic. The blue hedgehog watched Shadow leave in irritation. The nerve of this guy! That striped asshole with his puffed chest thought he could tell Sonic what to do? Pah!

Sonic jogged towards Amy's place. He was determined to ... uh ... what did he even want? Didn't matter. Alcohol is what it is. He needed distraction and it was reckless to use Amy for fun, but she was the only one being able to clear his head for a moment. Of course he'd never do anything inappropriate with his best friend. Though, the thought of it tempted him. Maybe that way he could finally find out what he was feeling.

He stopped in his tracks and shook his head vigorously. _'What am I even thinking? God no'_, he thought. As he wanted to continue walking, Shadow appeared out of nowhere. THIS FUCKING CHAOS CONTROL!

"You really thought I'm leaving you out of sight, asshole?" Shadow snapped, crossing his arms. "Slaps aren't enough to bring you back to reality, I guess."

"Fine, you wanna play the dirty way?" Sonic warned, getting into a fighting position. "Bring it on."

Shadow watched Sonic with mixed feelings. Seeing him jump around, apparently ready to fight, made him grin. He snickered with closed eyes, shaking his head.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. Just look at your pathetic self." Shadow said through a low snicker as he opened his red eyes. "Just give up, you won't be seeing Amy tonight." he added with a shrug.

Sonic had a thoughtful expression. Why was this so important to Shadow? It was none of his concern, was it? Sonic could already see her small house in the distance and he craved her affection so badly. Shadow snipped his fingers to get Sonic's attention back.

"Are you deaf? Leave." he demanded with a stern expression. Sonic nodded reluctantly. His drunk mind kept spinning, but Shadow was probably right. He gave in with a troubled sigh as he turned on his heel to walk away.

"Good boy." Shadow taunted with a mocking grin as he watched Sonic leave. Sonic's ears perked up in anger, but he restrained himself and kept walking.

After walking for a few minutes he turned around and was relieved to see that Shadow was gone. He stopped walking and sighed.

_'I really need another drink'_, he thought before he trailed towards the nearest gas station, oblivious to the fact that this would be the fatal drop.

He entered the small gas station with his typical smug grin.

"We're closed." the careless cashier called out, not even looking up as she was checking her nails out. Sonic stopped and stared at the orange hedgehog, recognizing her somehow. He took a step closer and then remembered that this was the girl he met at the club. He gulped as his eyes widened mildly. The silence made the cashier look up and as her eyes met Sonic's uncertain ones, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my! It's you, I am sorry. Just grab whatever you need." she said hastily, flashing him an awkward grin. Sonic nodded in return and grabbed another can of Whiskey. He sauntered towards the counter and lazily threw some rings on it. The orange hedgehog blinked in surprise.

"It only costs-"

"I don't care." he said with a wink, giving her a mischievous smile. This made her cheeks heat up and she nodded.

"Thank you so much. You'll be an awesome king." she swooned, making Sonic's quills spike up in disgust. He coughed awkwardly before he nodded and left in a rush.

Outside he opened his can in anger. Why was everyone referring to him as king? Well, he just bragged about it a minute ago, but that was only to piss Shadow off. Inwardly he felt really insecure about it. He liked his reputation as hero of Mobius better. Welp, there was no way out this misery anymore, right? He took a huge sip and dragged his feet towards a nearby bench. He let himself fall onto it, closing his eyes for a moment. He always had people around, but deep within his heart he was feeling lonely. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into the distance.

_'Just look at your pathetic self.' _

_'King or not, you'll always stay the same old selfish moron.' _

Sonic repeated Shadow's words in his head, a low growl escaping his mouth. He clenched his fists in anger and agony. Was Shadow right? Being king only changed his status, not his personality. He wasn't born to be king, he was born to be free like the wind.

There was only one single person out there who understood his misery. He gulped his drink down in one sip before he tossed his can into a nearby bin. He got up and started walking, although his legs felt wobbly.

He had a destination.

And this time no one would get in his way.

* * *

**Ooooh, where is he heading? ;D **

**Can the amount of alcohol he consumes be considered as alcoholism? Well, who even cares?! Drunk Sonic is my favorite Sonic, hahaha. **

**Review. xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

Sonic strolled his way to Amy's house, coming to a halt in front of it, observing the windows. There was still light shining through her curtains, which meant that she was probably still awake. Sonic licked his lips in anticipation, what was she going to say? How was she going to react? In fact, he had no idea what he wanted here, but he felt the undomitable urge to see her - right now.

With his usual swagger he knocked on her door, leaning lazily against the doorframe. She would surely orgasm the moment her eyes met his, right? He threw on his typical cocky grin as he waited for the door to open. He waited a few seconds, his grin never fading. Though, he felt impatience kicking in and started tapping his foot. His ears perked up in caution as he heard foot steps coming from inside. His grin widened. His heart beat increased speed. Testosterone rushed hastily through his veins.

The door swung open and revealed Amy wearing a bathrobe. She looked up at Sonic and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he bowed down to her eye level, resting his hands on his knees. There was a large grin plastered on Sonic's muzzle, it almost looked conceited, which made Amy frown in suspicion.

"How can I help you?" she asked rather dully, making Sonic's haughty grin disappear for a second. Though, he soon gathered his composure and his grin returned.

"I thought you'd be more excited to see me, _Ames_." he said, making sure that her nickname rolled off his tongue very seductively.

"Uh.." Amy was astonished by his appearance. "How much have you been drinking?"

Sonic blinked a few times, looking puzzled. He came to an upright position and crossed his arms, now looking sulky. "What makes you think that I need alcohol to show up at your door?" he asked in a reproachful manner. Amy furrowed her brows at his weird behavior. Sonic on the other hand was rather disappointed about her questioning reaction. He expected her fall around his neck instantly, but she was acting distant instead.

"You made yourself sound pretty clear the other day. Why are you confusing me? Just keep your distance - that's what you wanted after all." Amy replied, crossing her arms too.

"What? You're sending me away?" Sonic asked in utter surprise, his eyes widening slightly. Amy stared at her feet, of course she didn't want him to go, but on the other hand she'd feel horrible if she played along to his little game. He was drunk after all and it wouldn't feel right to take advantage of his drunken state of mind. She reluctantly nodded, still avoiding eye contact.

"You are not gonna bid me inside?" Sonic asked again, not quite believing Amy. Her eyes slowly drifted upwards, locking with his.

"I don't know why you're showing up at my door this late and obviously drunk. What joy does playing with my emotions bring to you?" she asked, rubbing her arm coyly.

"I just wanted to hang out." Sonic replied while running a hand through his quills with a careless shrug. Amy observed him for a short moment, before she gave in with a sigh. She turned around and walked back inside, leaving the door open for Sonic to enter. The blue hedgehog watched her hips sway, her long quills cascading down her back so elegantly. The sight of her dressed in nothing but her pink bathrobe allured him, but he took a deep breath to push his naughty thoughts aside before he entered, closing the door behind him.

Silence. No one said a word. Sonic's eyes darted around the tidy room while Amy was still facing him with his back. She turned around with a sigh.

"Wanna watch a movie so you can sober up?" she suggested with a sweet smile to which Sonic immediately nodded, a mischievous grin curving on his lips. "The cheesiest one you got."

Amy cocked an eyebrow in confusion but soon gave in with a shrug. "Just let me change real quick."

"I like what you have on." Sonic cat called with a wink, making Amy's cheeks flush a bit. "Don't change." he added in a low voice, his grin widening. Amy's blush deepened but she managed a short nod. Underneath her bathrobe she wore nothing but underwear, so hopefully Sonic would be able to leave his hands on himself. The thought of him touching her somewhere ... inappropriate ... made her heart flutter, but she suppressed it and went to find a good movie.

Meanwhile Sonic got comfortable on her couch, his arms resting lazily on the couch rest. It was so much fun and so easy to get under Amy's skin. Surely he shouldn't be doing this while Sally was probably having a mental break down, but he just needed some time to proceed everything that was going to happen - and Amy was the best distraction, mainly because she understood his misery and had comprehension for his torn heart. She was such a catch... if only she had come back sooner.

Then maybe Sonic wouldn't be going through the pits of hell right now.

* * *

"Where is he? How long does a run take?" a troubled voice said.

"Please, he'll be back. He probably needs some time to deal with everything." a motherly voice spoke in a soothing tone.

Sally glanced at her mother with watery eyes. They were sitting in her mother's bedroom.

"He could at least answer his damn phone!" she said through gritted teeth. Sonic had left a while ago and there's hasn't been any sign of life from him since. It frustrated Sally, she could only imagine with whom he was right now. "But no, he's probably sucking faces with that pink rat!"

"Sally!" her mother scolded her. "Stop thinking so low of your fiancé!"

"Pfft, it's true. I really should banish her to get her out of the picture. This annoys me to the core. He knows how much this situation drags me down and yet he doesn't care. How am I supposed to marry someone who feels more attracted to his skimpy best friend?" she ranted, crossing her arms with a frown.

"I am sure he doesn't. You don't even know if he's with her right now, maybe he's with Tails." her mother reassured her with a soft smile. Sally got up onto her legs and nodded.

"Right, so there wouldn't be any harm in checking that out, huh?" she said, determined to pay Tails a random little visit. Her mother stood up as well, chewing on her bottom lip. She was unsure about Sonic's current whereabouts.

"Give him some space, no?" her mother suggested with an uneasy smile.

"I gave him plenty of time to make up his mind, I'm tired of sitting around and waiting. He doesn't answer his phone? Fine. It's entirely dark outside, maybe he's in trouble? Maybe I'm just worried about his well-being? I have every right to be - I am gonna marry that douche in a few weeks!" Sally declared confidently, feeling the anger within her strengthen.

"Just be careful, okay? You might scare him off by being too clingy." her mother contemplated with a shrug.

"Sally, can I have a moment?" someone interrupted them. Sally glanced towards the door, seeing her father standing there.

"Sure, dad. I'll be back." she said.

"No, now. It's about Sonic."

Sally tilted her head sideways, observing her dad's expression. He seemed serious. She sighed and gave in with a nod.

"Sure, lead the way."

* * *

The lights were dimmed, the atmosphere was romantic. Amy was sitting on the very edge of her couch, feeling Sonic's gaze drill holes into her body. She chose to ignore them and concentrate on the movie.

Sonic on the other hand was very comfortable on Amy's couch. He glanced at the pink hedgehog from time to time. Noticing how uneasy she seemed made him smirk.

"I don't bite, you know." he said with a lazy grin. Amy finally turned to look at him. She gulped as she noticed his handsome grin. Her ears and cheeks started to heat up again. She felt her knees starting to tremble. She was sitting here on purpose to avoid physical contact. "Come a lil' closer, you've never been so uptight." he declared while his grin widened. She held his gaze for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. As Sonic held out his hand and gestured her to come closer she felt her breath hitch. Her hands started to shake and there was this painful sting in her heart. Maybe it didn't mean a lot to him to have her close, but to her it meant a lack of oxygen in her lungs, a painful narrowness within her chest. Though, her emotions took over and she accepted his hand. He pulled her in closer than she expected him to. She cowered beside him while he had his strong arm around her shoulder. He glanced at her and gave her a reassuring nod, which finally made her relax. She rested her head on his shoulder and got into a comfortable position. Her eyes fixated on the screen once more as she kept hoping that Sonic wouldn't feel or hear her rapid heart beat.

As he glanced down at her, he noticed a deep blush on her cheeks. It made him chuckle and he started caressing her arms with the hand that was hanging around her shoulder. She stiffened at his pleasant touch, making him grin widely. As she looked up at him his eyes quickly darted towards the screen and he feigned being concentrated on the movie. Amy swallowed hardly as her eyes wandered back on the screen. She glanced to the other side, watching Sonic's hand move up and down her arm ever so slightly. The touch was soft. Almost loving. She felt the butterflies inside of her rise painfully. No matter how hard she tried to keep her mind on the movie, she miserably failed.

After a few minutes Amy let herself sink more into Sonic, rubbing her head against Sonic's shoulder with a blissful sigh. Sonic glanced down at her and noticed that her bathrobe had slightly opened around her breast area. His eyes widened for a short moment and the pleasant sight made his ears perk up with excitement. He stared at her cleavage with astonishment, he never thought that she had so much to offer. He frantically looked around the room, trying to keep his mind on the track. She looked so peaceful, he couldn't possibly make her feel embarrassed. So he started biting the inside of his cheeks nervously, trying to avoid any awkward conversations. He stared at the screen, but he couldn't help to glance sideways from time to time.

_'A little peek doesn't hurt', _he thought as he grinned to himself. Amy seemed completely oblivious to the rollercoaster Sonic's hormones were currently riding as she enjoyed his closeness and the movie. Though, she stiffened as there was a kissing scene displayed. Sonic too, stopped caressing her arms and focused on the screen. You could cut the surrounding air with a knife.

Amy backed away a little bit, which only made Sonic inch closer. She shot him a short glare. Sonic glanced down at her with a suggestive smirk as he wiggled his brows.

"Like what you see, eh?" he teased. Amy blushed heavily as she looked away. She stared down at herself, noticing that her bathrobe was slightly opened. She gasped as she closed it in a hasty movement. Sonic watched her and chuckled delightfully. She glared at him, her nose wrinkled in anger. "Pfft, I think it's you liking what **you **see." she hissed, to which Sonic nodded with a shrug.

"At least I have no problem with admitting it. That view was quite inviting." he said as he crossed his arms behind his head with a haughty grin.

"The nerve of you." Amy muttered in a reproachful tone as she crossed her arms.

"You know you love me." Sonic teased back, giving her a wink. She snickered darkly as she shook her head. "You wish, jerk."

"Oi, take that back!" Sonic feigned hurt and pouted.

"Make me." Amy said, looking right into his neon green orbs. Her look was determined, but also kinda sexy. Sonic didn't move for a moment, concentrating on her face. Suddenly, he tackled her and was now lying on top of her. She squealed between her laughter. He started tickling her sides, which made her giggle loudly.

"Stop! Oh my God, Sonic! Stop!" she yelped between her laughter. After a few moments he stopped and lifted his body up to look into her eyes, his hands supporting his weight next to Amy's head. Amy was relieved, but blushed deeply as she locked eyes with Sonic who hovering above her, staring down at her flawless face.

Again, silence. You could only hear the muffled voices from the TV. Time stood still - for both hedgehogs. Sonic had his lids half-closed as he gazed into her eyes, while hers were opened widely as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"S-S-Sonic..." she stammered, her voice low and shaky. Sonic pressed his index fingers on her lips, whispering a soft 'shhh'. Amy gulped at the touch and felt her knees starting to tremble. Sonic removed his finger and smirked.

"I'm having a deja vu." he said in a husky voice, wearing his typical smug grin. Amy frowned in anticipation. "Sonic..." she warned him rather sternly.

On one hand she really _**really **_wished that he would just bow down and kiss her already, on the other side she didn't want the situation between them to worsen. Sonic's mind was empty, though. There was nothing. It was blank. There was only Amy and him. No one else. As he kept gazing into her loving green eyes, he noticed how much devotion was shown in them. Her face was as red as a tomato by now and he felt that her whole body was trembling. Her shyness only tempted him more.

While she was wearing a very bashful look, Sonic looked entirely confident and at ease. Should he take advantage of the situation? Should he back away? Should he just get up and leave, or should he get a taste of her sweet lips once more? He watched Amy bite her lower lip nervously and that's when his insticts gave in.

He smashed his lips on hers, not caring about a single thing in the world. Although her eyes snapped open even wider than before and she hesitated, she gave in after a short moment and kissed him back, closing her eyes. His kiss was hungry, yet soft and tender. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, making him grin beneath their kiss. He let himself sink on his elbows and ran his hands through her quills, making her moan slightly. Her muffled noises turned him on and he deepened the kiss. He started sucking her lower lip, which made her shudder with pleasure. Shortly afterwards he slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues started battling for dominance. It was like they melted into each other. Amy was getting goosebumps and her whole body was tense. A whole vulcano of butterflies was erupting within her heart and she never felt so complete, yet so devastated. Hungry for his kiss she started pulling on his quills softly, never wanting him to stop. Sonic obliged as he started kissing her cheeks, planting butterfly kisses down her neck. Amy shuddered with bliss as she leaned her head back, allowing him whatever he wanted to do. He started sucking on her neck softly, tenderly biting it from time to time. Amy bit her lower lip in satisfaction as a few soft moans escaped her mouth. Ooooh, the pleasure, the _God damn _pleasure. Her gentle moans made Sonic's ears twitch with excitement and he felt something move _downstairs_. He had a really hard time to restrain himself, his desires were hard to tame at the moment. And from what it looked like, she wouldn't tell him off, which made it even harder for him to keep control over his body.

So he opened her bathrobe slightly, just so he could reach the upper region of her chest. She allowed to do so as she flashed him a seductive smile. He looked up at her for a moment, she was sweating and her gaze was _oh so sexy_. He gently kissed her collarbones, which made her shiver with pleasure. As he opened her bathrobe a little more he felt her knee touch his private area, which made his ears perk up. He looked at her once more, making sure that she wasn't doing this by accident. But her mischievous smile gave away that she was fully aware of what she's doing. A flirtatious grin curved on his lips as he started kissing her chest down until he reached her breasts that were still covered in her black bra. He ran his tongue over her bouncy breasts, which made her gasp in ardor. His eyes wandered up to hers, a naughty grin plastered on his lips.

"If I may?" he said, his voice just above a whisper. Amy nodded while biting her lower lip seductively, pressing her knee harder against his member. Sonic exhaled loudly as he felt the lust within him rise. Amy lifted her upper body slightly, her weight supported by her elbows. Sonic started fiddling with her bra and although he couldn't see it, he managed to open it within a few seconds, which made Amy giggle.

"Respect, we have a pro here." she teased with a mischievous grin. Sonic nodded to this statement in agreement, but left it uncommented as he stared at her exposed breasts in awe.

"Now I **really** like what I see." he breathed, getting a confident smile from Amy in return. He leaned down and started kissing her breasts softly, to which the pink hedgehog threw her head back and gasped in pleasure. His tongue started playing with her nipples and he enjoyed her soft moans wayyyy too much.

Amy felt a strong pressure against her knee and grinned knowingly without looking at Sonic. By now, her hormones have completely overtaken control and she wasn't thinking rationally anymore. She was perhaps about to make the biggest mistake in her entire life, but just couldn't bring herself to care. As she started rubbing her knee against his manhood she got some loud groans in return, which she really enjoyed. Being this close to him had always been her dream and ever since their kiss at the club she couldn't stop thinking about him and all the things they could be doing as soon as the lights were turned off. And now it was finally happening.

Sonic could barely concentrate on his task as he felt Amy teasing him with her knee. She was giving him such a hard time. Sleeping with her wasn't his intention, even though it would really help him to sort his feelings out. Using her for his misery was so wrong, though. She didn't deserve it. Welp, hormones are hard to tame and even harder to keep control over once you're caught in a situation like this. He was ass deep in trouble, but right now all that mattered was being as close to Amy as possible ... and he still wasn't close enough. He kissed his way back up until he reached her lips once more. He didn't want to push her by moving his lips further downwards, maybe she wasn't ready yet. So the kiss they now shared was passionate and slow. It left a tingly feeling within the blue hedgehog's heart and he had never been so nervous about a situation, yet so familiar with it. He felt Amy smile beneath their kiss the whole time, which suddenly made his heart clench painfully.

A certain blue-eyed chipmunk popped up in his head and he couldn't concentrate on the kiss any longer. He felt his stomach churn and all his arousal suddenly faded. He ended their kiss by parting his lips from hers, planting a soft kiss on her nose. He looked at her for a short moment, surveying her face. She opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look. She didn't wanna come off as too forward, so she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to speak. As he didn't speak, she quickly glanced down on him, noticing that his _friend_ had disappeared. She gulped loudly, did she do something wrong? Sonic got up and sat down on the edge of the couch, leaving Amy bewildered. She came to a sitting position as closed her bathrobe nervously. There was no point in Sonic looking at her exposed upper body anymore. She sat down beside him and shot him a confused look.

Sonic avoided eye contact for a moment as he cupped his face in his hands. He felt like such a whiny weakling, a real letdown. God knows when Amy got last stimulated by a man... but it wasn't his duty to do it. He finally glanced at the pink hedgehog, who had a bashful blush on her cheeks.

"Was it something I did?" she asked with a uncertain voice. Sonic vigorously shook his head.

"Not at all! You're very alluring and... I don't know... I am so sorry." he stammered quickly, feeling the anxiety within him rise. Amy crossed her arms and gave him a doubtful look.

"First you come here to '_spend time_', then you fall around my neck like a predator, making me expose my breasts to you and then you just back off? And now you're sorry? What the hell is your problem, hedgehog?" Amy spat accusingly, a frown appearing on her forehead. Sonic fiddled his thumbs awkwardly, looking for the right answer. He couldn't possibly tell her that Sally came to his mind and that he was scared of losing his beloved best friend once Sally would find out.

_Best friend_, pfft. What a lie.

"Amy, we shouldn't be doing stuff like this. I don't wanna lose you in the process. I already risked getting you banished once, I don't wanna do the same mistake twice... although this time it could've been worse." he said, flashing her a nervous smile. He prayed that she'd be able to comprehend.

"Oh, so this is about Sally, huh?" Amy snapped bitterly, her arms tightening over her chest.

"No.. I mean, basically, but still no." he stammered, getting more anxious by the second. "You're too precious to me, Amy. I don't know how to feel right now and I don't wanna exploit your love for me."

"So, let me get this straight..." Amy hummed while rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "You aren't sure whether you still want to marry Sally - for whatever reasons. So you come here after you had a few drinks and think that screwing around with me and my feelings would answer all your questions?"

"It wasn't my intention to .. have sex with you. I don't know what came over me." he said with frantic voice.

"Didn't look like it when you were _sucking my nipples_." Amy hissed, before she turned away from him. "I do get the message, though. You don't wanna cheat on Sally another time, which is completely fine. But you shouldn't lead me on like that." she snapped, not even looking at him. She had an emotionless disguise, but deep inside she was so ashamed of herself.

"It won't happen again, I swear." Sonic pleaded, grabbing Amy's hand and pressing it onto his heart. Her head snapped sideways and she looked at him. His expression was guilty and mournful, which made her posture soften. "As long as I can't truly say whether I return your feelings or not, I don't want to do anything we might regret later." he whispered. Amy yanked her hand away as she felt tears sting in her eyes. She blinked hard to hold them back.

"What a heroic gesture." she spat ironically. "Have you ever thought about how I feel? It's not me getting married, Sonic. It's you. I am sick and tired of sitting around and waiting for you! I know I might've told you that my love for you has died, but are you really that stupid?" she ranted as she felt a few tears escape her eyes against her will. Sonic drooped his ears as he gave her a sympathetic look. "Why else would I allow you in every time you show up at my door? Why else would I forgive you every time you hurt me? Why else would I accept that you betray a friend of mine? Why else would I cry so often? Why else would I kiss you? Why else would I be ready to give myself to you? Why else would I do all that if I didn't _**fucking love**_ you?"

Her words cut like knives. They hit him harder than any train ever could. He watched tears roll down her cheeks. He felt horrible - and so misunderstood. So it was true after all, she still loved him with every piece of her heart. And he did exactly what he didn't want to do - exploit her unconditional love. Every fiber of his body was aching.

_'What have I done?'_, he thought as he bit his lower lip in agony. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything's gonna be fine, but she probably wasn't craving his comfort.

_Why else would I do all that if I didn't __**fucking love **__you? _

He replayed her sentence in his head and felt guilt flow through his veins. He couldn't bring himself to speak up, his mouth felt dry. The pink hedgehog was so alluring, so intriguing, so mesmerizing. Yet he couldn't tell if his feelings could be considered as _love_. He let his head hang in shame as he stood up.

"I take it, you don't have anything to say, huh?" Amy said bitterly. Sonic simply shook his head as he dragged his feet towards her door. He glanced over his shoulder and shot her one final apologetic look, before he left without another word.

Amy watched him leave in horror.

She was crushed inside. Her heart was crying out for him. But he was unattainable.

He was gone.

He didn't love her. He just didn't return her strong feelings.

His heart belonged to Sally.

What a hurtful realization.

* * *

The blue hedgehog entered the kingdom's mansion with a loud sigh. As he sauntered down the corridor he heard some voices. He slowed down and perked his ears up in caution. It was Sally ... and her father. He stopped in front of their room, peeking through the slightly opened door.

"Make it quick, dad. You've been beating around the bush for a while now." Sally said with arms crossed over her chest. She looked impatient.

"Fine." her father gave in with a sigh. "Seeing as I don't know how much time I have left, I came to a conclusion. I want to see you get married, I wouldn't wanna miss it for the world." he said, flashing his daughter a soft smile. Her posture softened and she sighed.

"It's against the kingdom's rules, but I found a way to speed up the process a bit." he announced happily. Sally cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"You're getting married next week! It's only seven days away now. Are you excited?"

Sonic's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock. He took a step backwards and pressed his back against the wall, breathing heavily.

Next week?

Seven days?

He was going to marry Sally in a week, even though he just cheated on her _again_?

This had to be a nightmare.

It couldn't be true.

But her father had just announced it.

He was going to get married.

Even though his heart perhaps belonged to someone else.

What a hurtful realization.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter is pretty intense. It's also much longer than the previous ones. **

**Am I going too much into depth with the romantic scenes or do you guys enjoy it? **

**Tell me in the reviews. xoxo **


End file.
